ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION
by Chambers D. Samuel
Summary: Twelve years after the separation of the SH crew along with their two children, Monkey D. Namika and Monkey D. Samuel, Monkey D. Namika sets off in hopes of seeing her family once again and to beat her father, Monkey D. Luffy, who is now the Pirate King.
1. Prolouge

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

This is my first Fic so bare with me if it is not very good at first please =D!

Ok first of all I give credit to **Aybelli** and **Hotspot the 626th **for Mika, and then kinda Ace and Sabo too because he did use them in his story but I bet there are a few fics that use those names. This story I am planning to make very long if I continue writing this. Although I don't have a laptop so I am making this on my IPod hah! Also, there are a couple fights in the prologue but they are in the anime and manga for the most part so I'm not going to go into great detail of the fight. O well on with the show!

READ NOW: The background of this chapter is basically Aybelli's _**Luffy's life**_.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece but I wish I did!

_Prologue_

Sabondy Archipelago 

"Run we gotta get back to the ship!"Luffy screamed to his nakama as they were attacked by Bartholomew Kuma, a Shichibukai, and Admiral Kizaru. They were being attacked because Luffy, being the good-hearted simple minded idiot he is, decided to attack a World Noble! This meant having the wrath of an admiral of the marines crashing down upon you.

"Yah I'd love to do that Luffy, but I'm having a bit of a probl-!" just like the Zoro was sent flying away by Bartholomew Kuma, the owner if the Paw Paw fruit. Luffy was running back to the Thousand Sunny as he started to see his friends, nakama, and family being sent flying to who knows where!

"Everyone we can't win! Don't even try to fight, just get back to the ship we need to leave NOW!" Luffy screamed at loud as he could to his friends just before Kuma started sending them flying. Luffy was sprinting as fast as he could and had the Thousand Sunny in sight.

Once he got on the deck he looked to see who else had made it. He turned around just in time to see Nami, the woman he loves more than almost anything in the world, about to be sent flying by Kuma.

"NAMI! Come on you can make it don't let him hit you! I LOVE YOU; I won't be able to stand you being away from me!"Luffy yelled very loudly.

"LUFFY! I LOVE YOU TOO! I won't be able to live without you! But please, make sure the kids stay sa-" Right then Kuma brought his paw hand down upon Nami causing he to disappear instantly.

Luffy was scared for once in his life as he stood there in shock before comprehending Nami's last words to him. He quickly turned around to the new section of the Thousand Sunny Franky had built, the daycare or children's quarters. He slammed the door open nearly breaking it off the hinges and look at the two small children sitting on the floor. Monkey D. Namika and Monkey were staring at their father in fear and confusion. Never had they seen their father look so scared and angry before in their 5 and 6 years. The closest time their father seemed this angry was when Samual and Namika would fight out of pure jealousy and hatred toward each other over the straw hat with a blue band around it that was given to Samual and Namika to look to when they were feeling lonely. They went to extents of killing each other before Samual would always win and before he could finish her off his parents would stop him and yell! Technically they are only around a year old and Three month old, but they had grown up much faster than normal due to their great grandfather kidnapping them and training them with the help of a machine that ate the Time Time Fruit.

"Mika, Sam! Look I don't have much time but I'm telling you now that were ever you end up if you are still alive always remember that I and your mother love you! Also, where ever you end up if it is a good place, stay there until you are old enough and strong enough to hold your own and leave!" Luffy brought both of his kids into a hug and tears flowed from all if their faces like waterfalls.

Suddenly, the wall and roof of the room the three were in suddenly disappeared and standing there was Kuma! With one swing of his palm he struck Luffy and Sam to make them disappear, Mika jumped out of the way just before she was hit.

"Please! Please! Don't kill me I'm too young to die! I want my Mommy, I want my Dadd-" Mika was shrieking with tears streaming down her face as Kuma swung at her with her Palm down upon her sending her flying.

East Blue: three days after the separation

Cocoyashi village has been a very peaceful place ever since "Straw Hat" Monkey

D. Luffy freed the citizens of Arlong's tyranny. Nojiko was working in her Mikan orchard enjoying the nice weather. Whenever she would harvest mikans she would always allow her mind to wander freely, most of the time about Nami and Bellemere. She began remembering what Nami had done for the village and wondered how she was doing if by magic her curiosity was satisfied as a paw print of air with what looked like a small body inside it fell to the ground some distance in front of her. She ran to where she thought the object landed and was correct in its location which was about fifty feet in front of Bellemere's grave. Her eyes widened as she gasped loudly to see a little girl no older than maybe 7 or 8 lying on the ground unconscious.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the little girl star to stir and then slowly awaken and look up at her. Nojiko felt as if she had seen this girl before but she brushed it off.

"H-Hello?" Nojiko nervously asked as the girl stared at her with big eyes with small brown pupil. Her reddish brown hair slightly blowing in the wind (almost the image of Nami with reddish brown hair And Luffy's eyes). Then she grinned widely and laughed "shishishi Hello! Where am I...? And who are you?" Nojiko stared at her still in shock of a little girl falling from the sky unharmed. Then she said

"Oh... Ummmm... You're in Cocoyashi village, and my name is Nojiko." Nojiko stated as she finally accepted what had just happened. "What's your name little girl? And where did you come from?" Nojiko stated with a smile on her face being careful to not spook the little girl.

"Shishishi! My name is Monkey D. Namika! Daughter of the soon to be pirate king! But I prefer Mika more. And I came from sabondy archipela-" Mika suddenly stopped and gasped, wide eyed as she just remembered what happened three days ago. She started to yell and scream words that nobody could ever understand because she was talking to fast. Nojiko just stared wide eyed at the little girl who had just said she was the daughter of this town's hero, Monkey D. Luffy, as she panicked. She grabbed Mika by her shoulders to make her stop running around and screaming and said.

"Calm down Mika, calm down!" Mika calmed down and looked at Nojiko."Now did you just say you were the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy! Do you know a woman named Nami!" Nojiko couldn't believe what was coming out of the conversation.

Suddenly Mika's eyes went wide and she had a wide grin, just like her fathers, and said "Oh Nami, you mean my mom? And yeah Luffy is my dad shishishi!" Mika exclaimed like it was nothing, but to Nojiko it was everything. She couldn't believe her little sister had had... Relations... with a man like Luffy, although there was a lot to like about him. But to make things even more unbelievable was the story Mika was telling her about what had happened to her and why she was her age, where she was, and how she got here. It was almost unbelievable how many adventures and danger her step sister had gotten into. Yet she interrupted Mika's story saying quietly

"That means you're my niece... And I'm and aunt..." she then started talking louder saying "I'm Nami's sister! That means you're my niece!" she couldn't help but stare endlessly in front of her at Mika wide eyed and mouth slightly gaping.

Mika looked back in shock at what she had just heard and the said

"Aunt Nojiko... I knew your name sounded familiar"

Grand line: Amazon Lily three days after separation

Luffy and Samual, or Sam as he liked to be called, after being found by a lot of native looking tribal women and recovered from the poisonous mushroom they ate, found themselves awake in a cell being stared at like a zoo attraction. Sam said to Luffy

"Hey Dad... What's going on? Where are we?" he had a confused smirk on his face then looked to his dad who he noticed was naked, then looked to himself and found the same result. Luffy hadn't noticed this yet and just said while laughing

"Shishishi! I have no idea Sam, I have no idea." it was just now that he noticed he as well as his son were naked and yelled "Hey were are our clothes!" many of the women were started by this expression until they noticed his...balls... and asked what they were. Luffy told them they were golden balls and the all tried to touch them and asked if he could take them off which Luffy angrily disagreed to! They asked for their hats and clothes, which were now covered in flowers making them both very embarrassed, and then continued to be rude in the eye of the women of Amazon Lily, the Island in the calm belt in which no man is allowed.

The women, and they were all women not a man in sight, soon became angry with Luffy and Sam's behavior and slid back revealing the snakes around their necks to become bows. They fired upon the cage Luffy and Sam were in with arrows which surprisingly made the cage explode! No more than five seconds after the last bow was fired, a long foot and org stretched through the roof making a large hole for escape. That is exactly what happened. Luffy carried some on his back as he ran on rooftops dodging arrows filled with something called Haki. Luffy didn't know what that was and was too busy rung to care as he ran around the jungle at the bottom of the mountain, after scaring Sam half to death with the fall. Eventually he was forced to make his way back up the wall with multiple snake bites and many arrows nearly hitting him. At the top of the wall he realized that if he was going to get back to sabondy he needed to talk to someone important about a ship since he now knew where he was after talking to a woman named Margaret. She had blonde hair, brown bra and loincloth as well as a snake around her neck.

Luffy looked over the edge of the wall and found the tallest building he could find and jumped onto it, crashing through the roof! Inside he fell into a bath of water along with Sam. The both got up and saw a beautiful naked woman with long black hair and golden snake earrings and a mysterious tattoo on her back that looked like a dragon claw. She turned around and was horrified to not only see someone in her bathroom while everyone on the island knew that her bath time was sacred and private, but that they were men! She hated men and men were not allowed on this island, and if one was they were to be executed publicly unless the woman didn't get to her first. The woman with long black hair, known as Boa Hancock, the holder of the love love fruit which turns those who have lust in their hearts to stone, brought he hands up in the shape of a heart and yelled

"Mero Mero Mellow!" A pink beam of hearts flew towards Luffy and Sam. Yet nothing happened, the men didn't turn to stone! She was in shock as she did it again and again to only get the same result. She was furious and decided to hold a public execution in the arena of Amazon lily!

At the arena:

For the older man while the young boy, with dark brown hair and a straw hat along with large eyes with small black pupils (almost the image if a younger Luffy with dark brown hair), was chained to the wall next to Hancock and her snake-throne. Sam was to be used as a slave once Luffy died, and even worse he had to watch his father die right before his own eyes! As Luffy was recording his trial, which seemed over before it started, Margaret and two other women, one rather fat and one very tall, jumped into the area and said they were responsible for bringing this man to the island which was a crime punishable by death. Hancock turned them to stone and summoned a giant black cat to kill Luffy! Sam was worried out if his mind but was soon speechless as he saw Luffy deliver a single punch to the cat, breaking its teeth and knocking it into the stands unconscious. Hancock, stunned, ordered her sisters Marigold and Sanderosa to kill Luffy.

Luffy couldn't manage to hit either of them even though they both had the snake snake fruit only different models, anaconda and king cobra. When he did hit them though he couldn't do any damage either! Then something happened that made him get pissed off! Sanderosa was holding the statue of Margaret and threatening to break it. Luffy kept telling her to stop while marigold was holding him tight wrapped up in her tail. Luffy couldn't take it anymore and screamed

"Stop It!"All of a sudden a burst of what felt like an extremely powerful wind went throughout the entire arena. Everyone was speechless as people started fainting. Sam was wide eyed and gasped loudly and said to Hancock

"What was that? I felt really weak for a while there and I think I almost passed out!" Sam yelled this to her and she intern just stared wide eyed at him wondering who these people were and why this little kid didn't pass out. She turned and said to him

"That, you soon to be servant to me, was the Kings Disposition Haki... Tell me... Who are you..?" Hancock asked in nervously.

"Shishishi I'm Monkey D. Samual, and down there is my dad Monkey D. Luffy! You really should just end this now; my dad is very strong and is holding back right now!" Sam said with a wide grin on his face.

Hancock looked at Sam and started to worry and yelled to her sisters to stop but it was too late. The dragon claw tattoo the three sisters shared was exposed but Luffy quickly and to cover it up with his body and everyone left the arena. Luffy got off of Sanderosa's back and Hancock forgave Luffy for being on the island.

Weeks later, after Hancock had fallen in love with Luffy, Luffy had gone to Impel Down and also the Whitebeard War and was now out of his emotional breakdown state all thanks to Jimbei. Silvers Rayleigh decided to train with Luffy and Sam and teach them Haki after Luffy went back to Marineford and left a secret message to tell his crew to meet again in two years. Sam and Luffy were about to start training with Rayleigh when they went to the only safe place on the uninhabited island filled with dangerous animals they were on. There were two skinny rocks standing up and both of them took off their straw hats and put them on the rocks and at the same time they said

"Looks like we're taking a break from be pirates for the next two years." they both said simultaneously with a hint of a sadness in their voice yet happiness too because they were happy there were going to get stronger.

**To Be Continued**

So what do you think review please! Bring on your nasty dirty little comments I can take 'em haha. I think this chapter was reeeeeeeeaaaaly long hah but I think this is going to be one of the longest chapters I have... Maybe still not sure yet haha. Also important point here, I need and am taking OC's for the fic, I will gladly give credit to where credit is due when I use the OC. I can use friendly and rival or enemy pirate crews, marine Vice-Admirals and below, Shichibukai, also citizens who the crew comes in contact with. Again, this chapter wasn't meant to go into great detail because most of it happened in the manga and anime. But the chapters will be better than this! And I need your support and ideas (I will gladly consider any ideas you have) to continue! SO REVIEW, BYE!


	2. Chapter 1 In the hope to be reunited

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Ok so first real chapter about to start! Just a heads up the story is focused on

Mika but will have chapters that focus on Sam. SH and SHC mean Straw Hats and Straw Hat Crew. Dont'needtoknow, I'm sorry I can't make Mika's crew the same as Hotspots for two reasons. The first is I think that that is too far for copying Hotspot. The second is that this is a unique story so I want my own crew haha. But I plan to use Nicole if that is ok with Hotspot, simply because I like her but she won't be pacifist. Last thing, the paragraphs and spacing is sometimes messed up simply because of my iPod. When I'm editing, on Microsoft Word, there is literally a green line going down the left side so it is possible them I missed a few or spaced wrong. Well I can't really think of anything else so I hope you like the chapter.

_Chapter 1: In the hope to be reunited_

Monkey D. Luffy has become the pirate king five years after the separation. As planned the SHC, excluding Mika and Sam, reunited after two years of training and becoming much stronger. The SHC conquered the new world and fought the BlackBeard Pirates at Raftel in a fierce battle that nearly destroyed the Island! Once the ferocious battle was over,with the SHC becoming the victor, the SHC looked in the ruins of the Ancient Kingdom finding the Rio Ponygliph and One Piece. After leaving Raftel and going to do whatever they please, there was sadness. There was sadness because they mourned the believed lost life of their daughter Monkey D. Namika. Luffy knew that Sam had stayed on Amazon Lily until he was old enough to set off on his own, but nobody knew where Mika was. They missed their daughter dearly and hated that bastard Kuma for separating them. In fact, because Mika was the last one send flying, there was the possibility that Kuma had killed Mika on the spot and disposed of her body. They hoped that where ever she was, if she was still alive that she had the pendant they had given to her when she was returned from Garp's kidnapping.

East Blue: Cocoyashi village 

Monkey D. Namika let a tear escape her tightly clenched eyes. She was remembering her family from twelve years ago. She was now 17 years old, 5''8, had reddish brown hair that went down to her shoulders and looked rather shaggy with even a curl or two at the ends. She wore a sky blue T shirt with Nami's tattoo large on the front. She also wore white capris, which went down to just below her knees. Her shoes were blue heeled sandals that had small leather straps keeping her foot in place.

The tear hit the ground after slowly rolling down her cheek. She opened her eyes slightly letting more tears escape.

"Mom, Dad, everyone...*sniffle* are you thinking about me? I think about you everyday even though it hurts so much! I'm so happy you became the Pirate King Dad haha" she put a small smile on her face after saying this. "I just wish I could have been there when you finally kicked that son of a bitch Blackbeard's ass who killed Uncle Ace! You know what! I'm going to become a pirate and beat your ass and THEN I'LL BECOME THE PIRATE QUEEN!" Mika yelled the last part with a gigantic grin on her face, but it was quick to turn to a frown as she reached around her neck and looked at the gold pendant.

She opened it which had the SH Jolly Roger and Nami's tattoo under it on an oval shaped pendant. She slowly opened the pendant to see two pictures, one on the left and one on the right. The one on the left was of her parents wedding, kissing while she was in front of them grinning from ear to ear while looking at the camera. On the right was a picture of the SH crew, her brother, and herself. Mika and Sam were fighting over the straw hat that their father gave them to share and not wear. The rest of the crew was smiling at the camera, except for Zoro and Brook.

She stared at the pendant before looking up at Bellemere's grave, shedding tears which landed on the thin glass of the pendant sparkling in the sunlight. She started crying heavily and nearly started to hyperventilate.

"I m-m-m-miss you a-a-all so much! I just w-w-want to be a f-family ag-g-gain!" Mika couldn't stop crying. She would do this at least once a month after the first year of the separation, then again after she read in the newspaper that the SHC became reunited, and again after her dad became the Pirate King. She was crying so heavily that she didn't even notice the shadow approaching her.

The figure crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder. She somewhat paused her crying to look up at Nojiko frowning slightly.

"It's time to go Mika... Victor is waiting for you down at the docks." she said quietly. Mika nodded and, taking one last look at the grave, stood up and headed toward the docks with Nojiko.

When they arrived at the docks Mika seemed perfectly fine and cheerful as ever. She was finally going to start her pirate crew and become the Pirate Queen. There was a small crowd and one of the people stood out, Genzo. He wore a brown coat and shorts as well as a hat which had a pinwheel on it. He slowly approached Mika

"I wish you good luck on behalf of the entire town of Cocoyashi village. May you find your parents. And when you see Nami give her a good hello from all of us here!" Genzo said with a smile on his face. Mika nodded and grinned then turned to Nojiko who held her arms open. They ran at each other embraced in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Mika, you've been more like a younger sister than a niece to me just like Nami. I hope you find Nami and Luffy and when you do tell them I love them and can't wait to see them again!" Nojiko said as tears flowed down her face. Mika felt the tears but only reacted by returning her own onto her aunt's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so m-much! I love you Aunt Nojiko! I'll find Nami and I'll get her to come and visit you as soon as possible!" Mika sobbed to her aunt. She then turned to the small dinghy with a figure standing next to it. The figure soon spoke

"Come on Mika, we gotta go before night comes!" The figure yelled over to Mika. Mika simply responded by saying

"Shishishi, alright Victor let's go!"Mika yelled with a grin. Victor Chambers was 17 years old, 6", and was skinny with a muscular build. He had short brown hair and tan skin. He had eyes that were hazel but oddly turned red when mad. He wore a red button up shirt and black jean shorts. The shirt had short tight sleeves that showed off his muscles well. He wore black sandals on his feet also. Across his right eye he had a scar from what looks like a claw with four talons going diagonally. On his waist he wore two swords in red and black cases.

Mika ran over to Victor and slapped him on the back of the head while running past him into the ship. Victor was angry but when he turned he sweatdropped at Mika sleeping in the boat already. He ran down the dock, jumped in the boat and slapped Mika on the head causing her to wake up and look around startled before regaining her composure.

"Alright captain let's head out to sea!" Victor yelled causing Mika to grin from ear to ear and yell

"Shishishi! Yeah, let's go! Let's go to the Grand Line and kick the Pirate King's ass!" Victor, not knowing the truth about Mika's past, simply smiled and agreed."Oh and one more thing Victor... You're paddling! Shishishi!" Victor flicked Mika off and started yelling, but Mika just tuned him out and was looking at the vast blue sea.

Victor started paddling, still mumbling something angrily, while Mika was waving back to Nojiko and Genzo. Back on the shore Nojiko and Genzo were talking to each other

"So do you think she will find her parents?" Genzo said while looking at Mika sailing away.

"Yeah...yeah I do... She will find them I just know it. And I hope she kicks their ass too! Hahaha!" Nojiko said progressively louder as she talked.

Back on the dinghy, Mika was behind Victor thinking about the first time she met her best friend and now first mate.

Flashback

Cocoyashi village was currently suffering the wrath of what seemed like a hurricane. Houses were even boarded up because the storm was predicted weeks earlier. Everyone was inside except two people. One was a little girl around 10 years old with reddish brown hair, and an adult woman around 26 years old with periwinkle hair. These two girls were under umbrellas looking into the rough ocean. The only reason they were out there was because Mika was homesick and missed her parents. The open sea reminded her of the times she remembered with her family. All of a sudden, broken pieces of wood began showing up on the shore. Soon enough half of a dinghy which was barely afloat, landed ashore. Inside the dinghy was a boy around ten years old looking dead or unconscious. Both girls got up and ran over to the boy, being heavily pounded by wind and rain as they did. Once they get there Nojiko checked the boy's pulse and was shocked and relived to see he was Alive! Quickly, she picked the boy up and went to her house with Mika. They put him in a bed and left to the kitchen to make dinner for them all.

The boy slowly stirred and awoke to smell oranges. He slowly sat up in the bed and put a hand to his head and said

"Huh? Where am I? The last thing I remember I was in a boat trying to get as far away from that place as possible..." the boy stood up confused and walked through the bedroom door to see the kitchen with a women cooking and a small girl on the table drawing.

"Hi! Looks like your awake! Shishishi, I'm Mika and that is my aunt Nojiko! What's your name?" she pointed to Nojiko who nodded and smiled at the boy.

"Umm... Hi... I'm Victor Chambers and where am I? The last thing I remember I was trying to get away from that horrible place and then the weather started acting up." Victor asked with a confused look. He had no shirt on and black jean shorts that were heavily shreded at the bottom. Across his right eye he had four scabs that went across his eye diagonally as if the injury happened recently.

"You're in Cocoyashi village. Where were you trying to get away from and why?"Nojiko said with an ever present smile on her face while still cooking. Victor had a concerned look on her face and didn't say anything for a few minutes, but then spoke up.

"I was running away from an island called Santi Island. It is a marine base island in which both my parents are stationed. They are the two highest ranking marines at that base, captains. They rarely ever saw me and when they did they want always yell at me to be a marine and would hit me and laugh but call it training. I called it child abuse... I just couldn't take it anymore once my mom went too far, and decided to run away to anywhere but there." both Mika and Nojiko stared with shocked expressions, wide eyes and mouths gaping, before Nojiko spoke up

"Well your here now and safe, so do you want some food? You must be hungry! Haha!" Nojiko showed a delicious looking meal which consisted of many nodded vigorously and gobbled up the food.

The next day Nojiko went to Genzo to tell him about Victor. He was surprised to hear such a tale and was even more shocked when Nojiko asked if he would take care of him. Genzo was hesitant but soon happily agreed. Genzo took care of Victor for the next seven years.

End Flashback

Mika looked up from Victor into the sky, pendant in hand, and thought

'Mom...Dad... Wherever you are... I hope I find you soon'.

To Be Continued

Okay, how was that? Sorry if it was short, but you'll see why I did within the next couple chapters. I'm writing when I'm bored because I really only read One Piece fics and I'm running low so I thought this would be fun. I'm taking OCs for all characters except admirals and fleet admiral. Also, I made some of my own OCs but I feel like they could definitely be better. Also, the pendant was the last thing except for Nicole in plan to use from Hotspot. I feel bad honestly to have to use them but it's only to start out haha. I'm still taking OCs

These Positions Are Available:

**Cook-**

**Sniper/Gunner-**

**Shipwright-**

**Navigator-**

**Doctor-**

**Musician-**

That's For The Main Crew, You Can Send Me More Crewmates And Other Things. Now For The **Marines.**

**Vice-Admirals-**

**Commodores-**

**Lower ranking marines-**

Now For The **Yonkou**

?-

?-

?-

The Last One Has Been Taken By Me (sorry)

Now For The **Shichibukai** I Already Have All Seven, But If Anyone Comes Up With A Better One Then I Will Use That One Instead

Now When You Send Me The Character You Need To Tell Me These Things:

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Height-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Power If Any-**

**Weapon If Any-**

**Past-**

**Dream-**

**And That's Pretty Much It! Lets Have Fun Making This One Piece Fan Fiction! And Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2 A Royal Message

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Ok first of all if my other chapters are still spaced weird I don't know why. I edited but I don't know if it updated yet. I'll try to get it working. Anyway, this is a Sam chapter so you can start to see what role he is playing. I'm not sure if I'm going to have two chapters with the idea I have or just one long one yet. Oh umm a heads up this chapter could pass for M due to blood and gore. Eh we'll see. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I forgot to mention last chapter.

_Chapter 2: A Royal Message_

Grand Line: Amazon Lily

Amazon Lily, the isle of women, has allowed few men into the city. One of these men is the son of the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. His name is Monkey D. Samuel.

For the past nine years Sam has been away from his parents on Amazon Lily. Boa Hancock, the longest standing shichibukai, has treated him like a son and raised him to be an excellent fighter. Sam is 16 years old, 5"11', had dark brown hair which was shaggy. He looked very much like his father except for the lack of a scar and his hair. He currently is wearing a blue vest, which matched the blue band on his straw hat, and black pants in the same fashion of Zoro's pants. He wore black boots also like Zoro. During the separation, Dark King Rayleigh taught Sam how to use two forms of Haki because he was too young to learn how, and if, Sam had the King's Dispostion. Sam has gone on many pirate adventures with Hancock's Kuja Pirates, and because of these adventures he was able to acquire a pink fruit with swirls, a nearly flat bottom, and looked almost like an oval. This was a devil fruit called the Mind Mind fruit, if eaten; the user gains the ability of telepathy, telekinesis, and pyrokinesis.

Sam learned over time through training that the amount of weight that can be moved is double your muscle capacity. He also learned that when using telekineses he could completely stop someone in motion if he was strong enough. Although when using pyrokinesis he becomes drained of energy very fast, therefore he doesn't like to use it. Yet, during training he had trouble controlling the radius of the fire ignition and deems pyrokinesis too dangerous to use unless under dire circumstances or is feeling impatient. His telepathy allows him to know anything he wants that someone else knows, or completely render someone insane, although access to the mind can be denied if ones Haki is greater than his.

Today, Sam is going on a raid of a pirate infested island by the name of Blackheart Island with Hancock. The city got its name from the evil and corruption within the leaders of the island's hearts. Blackheart could be seen in the distance and Sam was giddy with excitement. Hancock approached him from behind and said

"We will arrive at the island in about fifteen minutes. You should be excited, this island is allied with the world government but they have personally requested my service to rid the corruption in the government as well as any pirates there. Basically we kill anyone we see who doesn't look like an innocent. Also, because you aren't technically a member of the Kuja Pirates, you will probably get a bounty! Aren't you excited, I'm excited for you!" Hancock herself was smiling and very giddy to get her hands bloody. Sam on the other hand just realized that this simple pirate raid had just turned into a near buster call on this island, and he couldn't be happier. Sam had developed a thirsty bloodlust that could only be quenched on missions such as these. The only reason he has yet to obtain a bounty is because the past raids be went on were targeting pirates in which Hancock turned into the world government.

Blackheart Island:

Blackheart Island was a small four island archipelago which had four districts, one on each island. The first island, and the one the Kuja Pirates were currently docked at, was home to the lower district. The lower district had wooden huts tied together with aged rope and occasionally, rusted metal. The people of the lower district were all very pale and most people were skinny enough to show bones. Oh and they were also hungry enough to resort to cannibalism!

Once the Kuja Pirates, as well as Sam, were docked and walking though the middle of the lower district to the bridge, which did have a guard gate of five mercenaries, they slowly began to become surrounded by thin, corpse looking, humans.

"These people do not deserve to be in the presence of such beauty! Kuja Pirates, rid the world of these beasts! The World Government will surely not care if these pests were disposed of." Hancock said while signaling the women behind her to attack. The women yelled and charged after the cannibalistic animals slaughtering them with their snake-bows and normal arrows, deciding not to waste their Haki arrows. Hancock looked over to Sam and raised an eyebrow, Sam caught this and said

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I'll help out too Shishishi! Mind Smash!" At that Sam didn't even move from his spot, he simply used his Mind Mind fruit powers. Two savages raised in the air, flew towards each other, and cracked skulls, dying instantly.

"Mind Tear!" The animals were so weak that Sam was able to rip limbs off with his power and beat others to death, all the while others bled out.

"Mind Melt!" He decided to have some more fun and use his telepathy to influence the cannibals into attacking each other, and some even went even more insane and killed themselves! While all of this was happening Sam was grinning from ear to ear with a demented look in his eyes. Hancock looked over smiling to Sam and said

"Having fun are you? I'm proud of you for ridding the world of scum like this! They don't deserve to live in my presence!"Sam responded by saying

"You're absolutely right Hancock that means there is only one thing to do now... Kill more Shishishi! Let's go to the next district and kill more scum!" Sam had a massive grin on his face and ran off with Hancock to the bridge. Once there the mercenaries guarding the bridge simply stepped aside, seeing the onslaught that had taken place. However, they were not fortunate enough to live as Sam was able to mentally rip their arms off and cast them into the ocean where the struggled to stay afloat but soon lost all hope of living on to drown.

The second district, the middle district, had many shops, townhouses, and families strolling about. Every family looked carefree and oblivious to what had occurred in the lower district. However, in the middle district was where the majority of pirates resided, stealing and hurting innocents.

"Okay women, I want you to kill any pirates you see and take whatever they have. Afterwards a portion of you load the loot onto the ship and come back. Now attack!"Hancock ordered to her crew and somewhat Sam.

"Mind Smash!" Sam simply nodded and decided to smash skulls together and kill the pirate scum instantly. The Kuja Pirates decided to let Sam kill of the pirates and then take the loot back to the ship. The families standing by watching surprisingly put smiles on their faces and hugged the women, as well as Sam, yet Hancock kicked anybody away who got near her. They all awkwardly accepted the hugs, released, and Sam stepped over to Hancock.

"Well that takes care of that! Let's go to the next district and kick some more ass! Shishishi!" At that Sam speed off to the bridge, this was guarded by ten mercenaries who, this time, tried to defend the bridge. Their effort was in vain as arrows flew past Sam, embedding themselves into the heads and torsos of the mercenaries killing them almost instantly! All the pirates, and Sam, made their way across the bridge into the third district.

The third district, the higher district, was actually on a higher piece of land. The buildings were all elegant looking buildings in which many flowers covered. Many people were wearing fancy robes and suits, simply strolling around with their chins held high. Hancock remembered her orders saying to kill all adults and upper teens in this district. The reason for this being that this district is where the lower government powers lived.

"Alright, now for some more fun girls! Kill every adult, young and old, in this district! This is where the corrupt spawn of the government resides! Show no mercy!" Hancock yelled to her crew. They simply responded by cheering and running to the onslaught of the corrupt government spawn.

Arrow of arrow was launched into the bodies of the rich. Dozens feel to the ground dead and bleeding with limbs ripped off, due to Sam, while wealth was looted by the Kuja Pirates to be brought back to the ship. Kids were horrified and crying trying to flee the massacre only to see bodies falling all around them. Sam could only smile as he tore the rich snob's limb from limb with his mind. He was very surprised to see how much stronger he had gotten since his last voyage, in which he could barely break a limb.

There weren't any signs of human life remaining in the high district. The kids had fled and dead corpses were scattered in blood. Hancock had a smile on her face, as she had her hands on her hips, stepping on the bodies on her way to the final bridge. The final bridge had a battalion of militia soldiers dressed in all black suits, rifles in hand pointed at the Kuja and Sam. Sam simply smiled, chuckled, and gave a hard glare

"Mind Blaze!" He dropped to one knee panting heavily as all the guards were set on fire! After a couple minutes of recovering Sam made is way across the bridge with Hancock.

The final district, the government district, had one building on it. This building looked like an oversized version of the Capitol Building, only it was painted black. Hancock ordered for halt and said

"Alright, this is what we came here for! Let's go in there and kill everyone you see!" Everyone shouted and charged through the door shooting arrows at those within. Sam split off from the group and approached a large wooden door. He kicked the door open off its hinges causing those inside to jump in shock. There were twelve men inside the room; all dressed in black suits, gathered around a round table looking scared out of their minds.

"Who-who are you? What do you want?" One of the men said in a paranoid voice.

"Shishishi, I'm Samuel but you can call me Sam... If you live that long! Mind Tear!"Sam laughed as he tore the government members apart. Four of the men tried to run out of the room by going through the door on the other end. Sam noticed and chuckled before yelling

"Nice try, but you're not going anywhere! Mind freeze!" All of the escaping, and also the only remaining, government members were stopped dead in their tracks. They couldn't move a muscle no matter how hard they tried. Sam could only think how weak all of today's opponents have been, yet he shrugged it off, turned around as if heading out of the room to leave before simply saying

"Mind crush..." At this the heads of the remaining, still frozen, members caved in on themselves, killing them all instantly. Sam didn't even bother to turn around as he strolled outside to see Hancock and the Kuja Pirates waiting for him.

"What took you so long Sam? Any longer and I may have worried!" Hancock said to Sam as he made his way out of the large black building.

"Shishishi! You should know me by now, you're practically my mom. I just like to play around with my victims before I finish them off. Shishishi!" Hancock could only smile at her 'son' and told all of them that they did a good job and that it's time to return to the ship to go home.

Amazon Lily: Two days after the massacre of Blackheart Island

Sam was still sleeping, inside the palace, from the amount of complete exhaustion that he had after returning home. A news coo flew over Amazon Lily and dropped a newspaper in front of Hancock. She picked it up and began to read it. She read about the events at Blackheart Island and how it was seen of a single particular man doing massive amounts of damage

_Newspaper_

_Blackheart Island was notorious for having a corrupt government and citizens that simply gave the world government a bad name. A lone man invaded Blackheart Island and killed nearly every person there, except for those in the middle district and children. He wore a straw hat with a blue bad around it, a blue vest, black pants, and matching black boots. His name is believed to be Samuel and has shown that even though this particular island gave the world government a bad name, he still poses a serious threat to the world government._

Hancock wasn't surprised that the newspaper didn't include her crew in it as it would have been suspicious of the world government ordering her to attack their own island, even though that is what happened. She opened the newspaper to see a bounty poster fall out and onto the floor.

Wanted Dead or Alive

"Psy-Brute" Samuel

€ 100,000,000

(Note: I'm going to use € for belis)

Hancock's eyes widened very far as she saw the picture and bounty. The picture was of Sam standing still, his arms crossed, with a massive grin on his face while you could see bodies and limbs floating in the air around him. She quickly ran over to Sam's bed and started to wake him up, however just as he was stirring awake, a black bat with an envelope come in through the window. Hancock recognized the bat as the bats that are used to give messages to shichibukai and stuck her hand out to receive the letter. However, Hancock's eyes widened and mouth slightly gaped as the bat flew past her and dropped the letter on Sam, who was now sitting up. Sam had a confused look on his face as he slowly opened the letter. Once opened, Sam's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped to the floor as he screamed

"What the hell! I'm wanted to become a shichibukai! How, I don't even have a bounty!" Hearing this last part, Hancock slowly raised Sam's wanted poster up. He stared at it in silent shock for a minute or two before he finally began to speak

"Shishishi! They must know something good when they see it! I give those world government bastards credit for realizing the best choice they ever made! Well I accept! Yosh!" Sam shot his hands into the air as he was laughing happily wondering what adventures he will come from this.

To Be Continued

Wow ok I guarantee you weren't expecting that. Here is an explanation of Sam's personality, he was raised by Boa Hancock who thinks she is superior to everyone, therefore Sam also believes this be he has mixed this idea with his love of fighting. When I said he had a bloodlust it was pretty much that he had a craving to fight. This was the longest chapter so far I'm pretty sure. Oh and before I can do more chapters with Mika I need to know what devil fruit she should have, I don't want to use spark spark fruit like Hotspot unless I absolutely have to. Also to those who have given me OCs thank you and I will use them. Last thing; if you have any suggestions for a crew or ship name I will gladly consider them. Thanks for reading, and review!

These Positions Are Available:

**Cook-Taken**

**Sniper/Gunner-**

**Shipwright-**

**Navigator-**

**Doctor-Taken**

**Musician-**

**Strategist-Taken**

That's For The Main Crew, You Can Send Me More Crewmates And Other Things. Now For The **Marines.**

**Vice-Admirals-**

**Commodores-**

**Lower ranking marines-**

Now For The **Yonkou**

?-Taken

?-

?-

The Last One Has Been Taken By Me (sorry)

Now For The **Shichibukai** I Already Have All Seven, But If Anyone Comes Up With A Better One Then I Will Use That One Instead

Now When You Send Me The Character You Need To Tell Me These Things:

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Height-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Power If Any-**

**Weapon If Any-**

**Past-**

**Dream-**

**And That's Pretty Much It! Lets Have Fun Making This One Piece Fan Fiction! And Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 To Santi Island

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION **

Good news I have decided on a devil fruit for Mika! I was looking in the forums and found this and I absolutely loved it! Also while looking for this I found some OCs and I plan on using one of them as a navigator. This is a Mika chapter and so will the next couple I think.

_Chapter 3: To Santi Island_

East Blue: In the ocean somewhere

Mika and Victor were currently sailing in the East Blue, Victor trying his best to navigate with a map and compass. Small waves crashed against the boat as it was slowly moved through the water, thanks to Mika now paddling. Mika wasn't going to paddle but decided that Victor could do 'the hard brain work' and navigate. So far so good.

"Hey, Mika." Victor said suddenly

"Uh yeah?"Mika said slowly

"Can we go to a certain island first? There is someone I want to get and something I want to do before going to the Grand Line." Victor still had not looked up from the map he was looking at, or even twitched his head a little.

"Shishishi! Yeah sure! We weren't going anywhere special yet anyways. Even I know that we can't go to the Grand Line without a good ship and an awesome crew!" Mika had an ever present grin on her face as she said this yet put on a confused look when she asked "Where do you wanna go?"

Victor was slow to start but after a short time said

"I want to go to where I'm from, Santi Island... Just to let you know we WILL get our bounties there, I have no doubt about it. Well that is of course, if we live." Victor put a hand on his scars and made a pained expression. Mika slapped his head causing him to literally face fault. He got up with a comic anger face and yelled "What the hell Mika! Why did you slap me you witch!" Mika responded by slapping him again and laughing

"Shishishi! Well you said IF we live! It's only the beginning of our journey so we can't die yet! So let's go to Santi Island! But I'm just wondering, why did you say that we may not live?" Mika had furrowed brows and pursed lips as she asked this last question. Victor sighed and said

"How do you not remember me telling you about this island? You know... The island where I'm from? Ugh... Well anyway it's because this island is a marine base island that has ranks up to captains! So we better be prepared to kill those captains if we want to live... Dumb ass..." Mika was looking into the sky, as if thinking, and smacked Victor without even looking at him. "Oh yeah, and stop doing that! It really hurts if you keep doing it!" Victor complained. Mika simply shrugged him off and said

"I'm just worried that these marines will be too easy for me shishishi!" Victor sweat-dropped at this and looked at Mika before noticing something

"Hey Mika, how exactly are you planning on fighting? You don't have any weapons, and I don't think you have a devil fruit do you? Hmmmm..." Mika was about to respond before Victor got up and pushed her into the water. Mika screamed on her way down before falling into the water! Thankfully, Mika swam up to the surface and panted heavily before looking up at Victor with malice and yelled

"What the hell Victor! Pick me up!" Victor laughed and leaned over the edge of the boat, pulling Mika inside. Once inside, Mike comically cursed at Victor while punching him repeatedly. By the time the beating was over, Victor had multiple bumps on his head. Mika then acted as if nothing had happened and grinned

"Shishishi well like I was about to say before SOMEONE pushed me into the water, my punches are super strong like pistols! Just like my dad, shishishi!" Mika laughed while flexing her biceps. Victor looked curiously at Mika and asked

"I thought you didn't know your dad? Who is he?" Mika's grin disappeared as soon as he said this. She reached down her shirt to grab the pendant and held it in her hand. She stared at it for a minute while letting a couple of tears drop, all the while, Victor looked upon her with an eyebrow raised. Mika put the pendant back into her shirt, the chain still showing around her neck, and wiped her eyes. Looking up at Victor she put a grin on her face

"It's not important right now, I'll tell you some other time. Right now we need to get to Santi Island and kick some marine ass!" Mika had fully recovered from her episode of sadness as she laughed happily once again, then started paddling to whichever direction Victor told her.

During the time of paddling through the water, both Mika and Victor saw several small caravel-class ships. Every ship they saw looked exactly the same, just a plain brown wooden caravel with a single cabin, and two masts. The first of the two masts were the sail was, plain white in color, and the second mast was where the crow's nest was. On both sides of every ship, in black lettering, was the word REFORMATION. One ship slowly approached the two teens; both looked up to the ship to see a man leaning over the side of the rail.

"Who are you and what business do you have near this island!" The man yelled over to the two. Mika grinned and yelled back

"I'm Mika! Shishishi, and this is Victor! Umm what island are we by?" The man responded by saying

"Don't play stupid Mika you undercover marine scum! You know as well as I do that you are near Santi Island!" Victor heard this and mumbled inaudibly to himself while putting a hand on his blades.

"Santi Island... Mom, Dad... I'm coming for you, very... Very... Soon, you can count on that." Nobody heard this comment but Victor had a malicious face on.

Meanwhile, Mika and the man where arguing

"What do you mean marines? Like I would ever become one of those! Who are you anyway, and why are all of these ships out here?" Mika asked angrily

"Okay, okay sorry I thought you were marines but I guess I was wrong because you clearly hate marines! Anyway, I'm Chip, the vice president of the Santi Reformation Group or SRG for short. These ships are out here in case the marines find out about our organization and send for reinforcements to help neutralize us. Normally, it would be very obvious for a patrol, such as this one, to be out here, but Santi Island is a major fishing island and thus is why we are not found out." Chip looked about 27 years old, was a very muscular person, and was about 6"2'. He had a blonde buzz cut, brown eyes, a black shirt, dark blue jeans, a marine coat with the work 'justice' on the back, and black boots."So since you both hate marines so much, do you want to help us achieve our goal?"

"What goal would that be?" Mika said with a slight grin on her face.

"Well that is obvious I thought; to completely eradicate all marines on this island, and to establish our own government!" Chip caused a bit of shock to Mika, yet she didn't show it. She was about to open her mouth to respond when Victor yelled

"We'll do it! As long as you let us take care of two certain officers, captains, unless they were promoted." Mika turned to him in shock but soon enough turned back and gave Chip a thumbs-up. Chip nodded and then told them to wait for a minute. He turned away, walked into the cabin, and minutes later came back out.

"Alright, I'm going to take you to our boss, he wants to make sure you can handle a special mission. Just come on up and we'll be on our way." Chip had a smile on his face as he lowered the rope latter into the water causing a slight splash. Mika and Victor quickly hopped onto to ladder, scurried up, and waited to set sail.

As the ship set sail, Mika had her mouth wide open in a smile while Victor had a curious look on his face. He headed over to Chip, who was in the lone cabin of the ship, opened the door, and asked

"Hey I'm from this island, so I may know your boss. Who is he?" Chip simply grinned and said

"Well he is about your age, maybe a couple years older. His real name is unknown but he goes by V most of the time. He started this organization because the two marine captains here killed his little brother for no reason at all a few years ago when he was young. Usually only the officers know this, but V said he didn't care if I told you, if you asked that is of course." Victor's heart skipped a beat at this. He couldn't believe his parents killed a little boy for no reason at all. He cringed a little bit and though 'Those bastards! I will definitely kill them both'! Chip saw Victor cringe, raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off as Victor turned and walked out of the cabin.

The ship had been sailing for about an hour now, in that time alone Mika had made friends with everyone on deck. Victor sweat-dropped at this but shrugged it off. He looked forward and had a worried expression as he saw the ship was headed for a cliff on the far end of the island!

"Oh shit! Chip we're gonna crash into that cliff! We gotta turn around now!" Chip simply smirked and stood still. This infuriated Victor, as he ran up to Chip and picked him up by his shirt, and yelled

"Listen Chip, we just started out and we are not dying yet!" Chip only kept his smirk on as Mika approached from behind him and said

"Shishishi, good job Chip! I told you he would admit it! Now, how about that €1000, shishishi!" Chip mumbled something about why he agreed to this bet in the first place, but handed the money over. Victor stood there, Chip out of his grasp, mouth agape and wide eyed. He shook his head and said

"What the hell! What's going on! We are about to die here! How can you be so calm?" Both Mika and Chip started laughing before Chip spoke up

"Hahaha! Don't worry the cliff wall splits and we can go into the island. That's where the base is. Well the harbor for it anyway, the actual base is further in.

And V is in the last room. Only the officers have seen him, I was fairly surprised when he told me he wanted to see you guys." Victor calmed down at this and fell down to sit. They all watched as the cliff walls split down the middle and moved to either side. The ship, within a few minutes, sailed through the now open cliff doors. Mika and Victor watched as the doors closed behind the ship, leaving them in darkness. All of a sudden, lights turned on and brightened up the harbor. The ship docked at a nearby pier, and Mika, Victor, and Chip all got off the dock and headed through the nearby door. Chip turned to them and said

"This is the way to the boss, he is in the fifth room, or the sixth room if he is sleeping." Afterwards, Chip simply turned around and headed into the first room. This room had many swords, rifles, armored gloves, and uniforms in it.

There were several stalls with people making weapons, repairing weapons, and making uniforms. The group strolled through the room while admiring the hardware throughout. Mika went over to one of the stalls and asked to the man and woman there

"Hey do you have any swords I can have? I haven't use one, or seen one for that matter, in a long time. Seeing all of these has made me want to use one again shishishi!" The two behind the stalls looked to each other and smiled, nodded, and brought forth a sword, in a green sheath, and placed it on the counter. The man said to Mika

"This sword is the best one we have, although neither of us have an idea of how it got here. You look like you could make better use of it than most of these people around here, so I'll let you have it! Its name is The Green Wadjet. It's yours!" Mika had a massive grin on her face as she took the sword, unsheathed it, and gazed at the blade. The blade had a green tint to it, thus the name, and also had what looked like a cobra carved into to either side across the length of the blade. She sheathed the blade and thanked the man and woman. Afterwards, she ran to the next room where Victor and Chip were. Once in the next room Mika's jaw hit the floor and her eyes were bugging. Inside the room were many tables filled with buffets of food! She ran over to the food and started to gorge herself, sometimes not even chewing. Victor looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"Umm Mika... We still have a few more rooms... Cone on let's go." He spoke on deaf ears as Mika ignored him completely, not even turning around. Victor grew furious at her and comically yelled

"Mika, you witch! Come on we have to go!" This time Mika turned around, flicked Victor off with a grin, and eat more food before saying

"I haven't seen this much food or been able to eat this much since I was a little kid! I'm eating as much as I can!" Victor just stared at her while she finished off the table and moved on to the next one. All of the other soldiers, as well as Chip, had their jaws on the floor in amazement of how much this girl could eat. Chip turned to Victor and said

"Well, let's just leave her. The boss can see her when she is done. For now let's just keep moving we still have a couple more rooms to go." Victor simply nodded and followed Chip into the third room. This room had many hospital beds and a few nurses and doctors checking on patients. There were only a few people in the beds and only one of them seemed to have been injured, the rest must have been sick.

"This is the medical center; we haven't laughed our operation yet, so there aren't many people in here. Just your average flues and illnesses are here right now, except for him" he pointed at the only injured man "He was a thief and got shot by a marine. We told him that if he wanted to get back at the marine he could join us, so here he is, recovering from that gunshot injury." Victor simply nodded as if interested, and followed Chip to the fourth room. This room had many cots and small beds for the healthy soldiers who didn't live in the city. The beds all had a small nightstand next to them, most of which had various items on him. There were people scattered around the room in beds sleeping, reading, or talking to one another. In the back of the room was a large wooden door. Chip said to Victor

"This is the sleeping quarters. As you can see, there is a surplus of beds here. So this is where you and Mika will be sleeping, and don't worry these guys won't do anything to Mika hahaha." Victor sweat-dropped at the last statement, but otherwise he just nodded. The two men approached the large wooden door, opened it, and went into the fifth room. The room was circular in shape, different from the other square rooms, and had many tables, all of which had Den Den Mushis and papers on them. At each table there was a person hard at work. at the back of the room was another large wooden door

"This is the communications room. Many if these people are talking to those ships that were out in the ocean, also to ships that are getting supplies, and soldiers up to officers that are in this city. All of the people here have seen V, mostly because this is the only other room, besides his bedroom, that he goes to. Alright, I've said enough. Let's go see V!"The two headed to the other wooden door. Chip slowly put his hand on the door and pushed it open. Inside the room it was much dimmed, yet you could tell there was a figure sitting on the bed. The figure was sitting at the edge of the bed looking down at a picture. He looked up to Chip as Chip started saying to him

"Sir, I have brought Victor here like you requested. The girl, Mika, is currently eating in the dining hall. Yet, like I said I would, they are both in the base." V looked up from the picture and looked at Victor's face. Then, his eyes widened and mouth gaped slightly, then he whispered loud enough to hear

"Victor... You're alive... YOU'RE ALIVE!" V yelled the last part as he ran at Victor and embraced him in a hug! Victor was shocked but then he realized what was going on. V, it was short for his brother's name.

"Vince... I haven't seen you in so long! What do you mean 'I'm alive?' I never died! I ran away, I thought you knew, I told Nicole to tell you!" Tears streamed down each brother's face as they talked and hugged

"She didn't get a chance to tell me, Victor. Mom and Dad... They arrested her after I though they killed you! She has been in there ever since you've left! That's the other reason I stared this organization, we need to get Nicole out of there!" Victor could only stare in silent shock at what he had just heard. His and his brothers childhood friend, although it was a secret friendship or so they thought, had been arrested by their parents. The thing that let Victor know that they knew about the secret friendship was that, because Nicole was a thief for a couple years before Victor left, she could have been arrested at anytime. Yet, she was arrested once Victor's mom had nearly forced him to leave. This could only mean that they knew Victor was going to leave, knew about the secret friendship, and arrested Nicole before she could tell Vince! This aggravated Victor unimaginably. So much so that during the time he explained it to Vince, neither of them noticed Chip sneak out of the room and talked to the mini Den Den Mushi on his wrist

"Tell the captains that Victor has met Vincent. Also, let them know that the attack will be soon."At that Chip went to the dining hall to check on Mika. Once there he noticed that she was sleeping on the floor! He looked at his watch, saw it was late, picked Mika up, and left the base.

To Be Continued

What a family reunion! But talk about a cliffhanger haha. I wanted to add one more thing but decided I'll do it next chapter. Anyways I think I have a name for the ship they get sometime in the future. Oh and I really need Shichibukai, I was looking at mine and I realized that the abilities were way too overpowered. So I have five spots left! Get them while you can! Now that I think about it I am going to put up a couple devil fruit powers and let you choose. I hope it's the one I want haha but I want to know what you guys want.

NICOLE BELONGS TO **HOTSPOT THE 626TH**

Hydra Hydra Fruit: I don't want to say too much about this yet but it can use poisonous acid, and if in Hybrid or full form, can survive a decapitation also she is stronger and faster in human form. Mythical Zoan

Halo Halo Fruit: Allows angelic powers such as; flight, healing, teleportation, and sharpening of the halo to use as a blade amongst other things. (Teleportation maybe won't come and if it does it will be late, or at first just small distances, same with healing, it will be just minor injuries if it shows up early) –Mythical Zoan

Come up with your own suggestions and post or vote on one of the above 2.

These Positions Are Available:

**Cook-Taken**

**Sniper/Gunner-**

**Shipwright-Taken**

**Navigator-Taken**

**Doctor-Taken**

**Assistant Doctor/Nurse-Taken **

**Musician-**

**Strategist-Taken**

That's For The Main Crew, You Can Send Me More Crewmates And Other Things. Now For The **Marines.**

**Vice-Admirals-**

**Commodores-**

**Lower ranking marines-**

Now For The **Yonkou**

?-Taken

?-

?-

The Last One Has Been Taken By Me (sorry)

Now For The **Shichibukai** I Need Five Of Them! Now When You Send Me The Character You Need To Tell Me These Things:

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Height-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Power If Any-**

**Weapon If Any-**

**Past-**

**Dream-**

**Position in crew if in crew- **

**And That's Pretty Much It! Lets Have Fun Making This One Piece Fan Fiction! And Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Conflicts Arise

ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION

Alright I left you on a cliffhanger there for a few days haha sorry! I decided the devil fruit now and even made some attacks. And even a nickname for Mika =P.

Oh well time for the next chapter.

_Chapter 4: Conflicts Arise_

East Blue: Santi Island

Last night Victor slept in the bed right next to his brother, Vince's, room trusting Mika to find her own place for the night. Victor was stirring awake early in the morning around seven o'clock. His eyes slowly opened to see blurry images of people still sleeping, dressing (which he tried to look away from), and walking around. He rubbed his eyes and sat up while pushing the blanket off of him. He sat on the edge of the bed just watching everyone else tend to their lives. Wondering where Mika was, he looked around but didn't see her. He got up and walked into the other rooms until reaching the Dining Hall. He looked around but didn't see Mika anywhere. He heard a couple of people talking about how glad they were that there was food today because that girl didn't get to it first. This worried Victor; he jogged over to the armory and looked around. He hoped Mika didn't already go into town and mess something up, but the chances of that were looking greater and greater. He ran back to the sleeping quarters and ran to the door nearby his bed, Vince's door to his room. He knocked on it and waited until

"Who is it?" Vince said from inside the room.

"It's Victor have you seen Mika?"

"Umm... Oh Yeah! When I was brought breakfast I heard someone say that she left with Chip last night because she just passed out on the floor. So I'll get someone to bring you to the front of the island and show you where Chip lives. She'll probably be there. So go get something to eat and then go to the boat you arrived on and you will find a man named Spencer he will show you where Chip lives." After receiving this information, Victor relaxed and headed for the dining room. When he got there he ate until he was full, then headed back to his bed to grab his swords, grabbed them and said to Vince who was still in his room

"Alright I'm going. I'll just be in the town for the rest of the day. Oh and I'll just join up with you guys when I see you have started the operation." After Vince said this was okay, Victor headed to the harbor.

There he found the man named Spencer. Spencer was about 6"2', around 21 years old, and was a rather lanky person. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a plain white T shirt and black pants. He had two crossed swords on his back but was taking them off because he was going into town to show Victor where Chip lived.

"Hey you ready, boy?" Spencer said to Victor

"Uh... Yeah sure let's go!" Victor had a grin on his face as he ran over to the ship. The ship, after a few minutes, sailed through the now open cliff doors again with the doors closing behind them. On the water, Victor began to think of why Chip took Mika to his house instead of just putting her in a bed. He was hoping that Chip wasn't a pervert, but he didn't know him that well so he couldn't help but worry. The boat went far out into sea, and turned around to act as if it was coming into the island from another island or a fishing trip. The ship circled around and went to the front of the island. The island looked like it had a mountain in the middle of it surrounded by houses and neighborhoods. The 'mountain' was actually a very tall marine base, and if you looked closely you could see windows on it.

The ship slowly moved into the port and docked at the first pier. Both Spencer and Victor got off the boat and started to walk through the town. The town of Santi had many stalls and vendors as well as shops, also when the two men got further into the city, there were many families outside working in gardens. Approaching a nearby house, Spencer out a hand on Victor's shoulder and said

"Well that's where Chip lives, C ya later! Oh and tonight is the operation remember, so we are gonna start with or without you. Don't miss it." Spencer whispered the last part to Victor who simply nodded and said good bye. By the time Victor got to the door a moment later, Spencer was out of sight. Victor knocked on the door and waited, soon enough the door opened to reveal a rather attractive woman who waved at Victor and said

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman said with a smile. Victor responded by smiling back and saying

"Uh hi, I'm Victor. I'm looking for Chip, is he here? I need to ask him if he knows where my friend Mika is. I heard he brought her here last night because she ate so much she passed out on the floor." The woman had wide eyes when he said his name was Victor and what he was here for, but Victor didn't seem to notice. She coughed and said

"Oh umm Chip isn't here right now, but I'm his wife Morgan. You can come in if you want." Morgan had a smile on her race as she said this. Morgan was about

5"6', looked about 25 years old, and had the body of a model. She had long blonde hair that went to her waist, and had blue eyes. She wore a loose fitting blue tang top with a grey shirt underneath, black yoga pants, and blue flip flops. Victor smiled back at her and walked into the house. They both sat down at the kitchen table and Morgan poured some coffee for the both of them

"So did you see Mika here last night?" Victor said after taking a few sips of coffee.

"Yeah I think she went with Chip, he should be back soon." Victor simply nodded and asked

"So do you work? Or do you just take care of the house?" Morgan simply smiled and said

"No, I work. I'm a marine at the base!" Victor's eyes suddenly shot wide open and he got up, while Morgan was laughing hysterically, and walked backwards to the door, never taking his eyes off of Morgan. Suddenly, as Victor was approaching the door, the door opened and Victor was pushed from behind onto the floor. Victor turned around to see Chip with a small squad of marines, their rifles pointed at him! Chip simply smirked and said

"Surprised are you? Your little friend is currently in jail at the base and yo-"

Victor interrupted

"What the hell Chip! I thought you weren't a damn marine you bastard! You accused us of being marines you shitty bastard! Why the Fu*k is Mika in jail she didn't even do a damn thing! Agh! I'm going to Fu*king kill you!" Victor reached for his swords and saw that they were gone!

"Looking for these? If you're wondering, I took them when I pushed you." Chip held up the swords with a smirk on his face. Victor's eyes became blood red as he charged at Chip, only to be held back. He looked behind him with a ferocious looking face, and he saw Morgan wearing gloves that shot steel wires that wrapped around him. Victor started breathing heavily, dropped to one knee, and felt all of the pain from the wires cutting into his flesh.

"Aaagghh! Stop it! Why, why are you doing this? Mika and I haven't done anything yet!" Victor yelled to everyone around him while in crucial pain. Chip simply burst out in laughter as he kicked Victor in the head, causing him to fall to the ground on his side while the wires dug deeper into him. Victor coughed up blood in the already formed puddle he was currently laying in. He slowly sat back up and said calmly with some tears escaping from his eyes

"Why...why are you doing this... Mika and I didn't do anything." Chip smirked and said back to him

"That's easy. Your parents told me too hahaha! Your friend Mika took you away from your future life as a marine that your parents wanted you to have. So once I told them that you were here they sent me to come and get you and bring you back." Victor's eyes were wide and tear filled while his mouth was shaking open. He was staring into space as his scar started to burn. He started to hyperventilate and he then fell on his back staring upwards.

"Well well well... Looks like he is going to come quietly. That's good. Morgan let's go, don't release your grip on him. Also, you three carry him. He probably isn't in any condition to move hahaha!" Chip said as he helped pick Victor up and handed him over to the three nearby marines. The three marine grunts picked up Victor and headed out the door. By this time Victor was nearly passed out, yet Chip still was talking to Victor.

"Well, until you come around to our side and become a marine, you can stay in the cell that has your little friends." Victor slowly lifted his head and asked Chip slowly with small amounts of blood coming out of his mouth as he did so

"Friends? I only came here with Mika... Did you bring someone from the SRG base?" Victor had the closest thing to a confused look on his face as Morgan tightened her hold and Chip said

"Yes, friends Victor... Your dear old friend Nicole is withering away in her cell. Oh and I'm sure she loves it when she gets to leave her cell hahahaha!

Your parents personally... Let's say keep her occupied... When she gets to walk around." Victor was boiling on the inside but he didn't have the energy to show any of it. He simply couldn't believe that Nicole was still here and alive, but even worse who knows what his parents did to her when she leaves her cell every day.

Meanwhile, Mika was slowly stirring awake. She felt cold all around her. She slowly sat up and looked to see she was in a jail cell! The bars where thin, yet sturdy steel bars. The floor and walls were all grey, and the only thing that wasn't grey was a head of hair nearby. Mika looked over to the girl sitting there and put on a grin and said

"Hi! I'm Mika! Umm where am I? And who are you?"The girl looked over slowly, and slowly said as if in pain

"H-hi, I'm Nicolette Kichida, Mika. But just call me Nicole. You're currently in Santi Island Prison... You're going to be here for a while I presume. Just be glad you're not in here for the same reason as me..." Nicole whispered the last part to herself. Nicole was currently in very bad shape. She was very skinny with pale skin, which had many cuts and gashes some of which were still bleeding. She had long flowing dark brown hair that was currently messy and had split ends, and deep emerald colored eyes. She was about 5"9' and wore a tattered and cut dressy shirt, which was black and silver with one strap coming from the left also it had a picture of a red rose on it. She wore ripped and bloody black capris, and a pair of broken black and silver sandals was next to her. She also currently had a sea stone bracelet on her right ankle and left arm. Mika had a confused look and said to Nicole

"Why am I going to be here for a long time? I don't even know what I did shishishi! Oh yeah, I wonder where Victor is... Hmmmm, I wonder if he knows I'm here? O well nothin to do now but wait for him!" Mika had a grin on her face even though she was in jail. Nicole was surprised at her cheerfulness, but knew it would die out soon. What she was truly shocked about was her mentioning Victor's name. She was wide eyed as she looked at Mika and asked

"You said Victor right? You mean Victor Chambers? You know him! How? He ran away seven years ago!" Mika laughed as she said

"Shishishi! Yeah that sounds about right; I've known Victor ever since I saved his life back at Cocoyashi Village seven years ago or so. He is my best friend and my first mate for my pirate crew shishishi! Although, I don't know why I was arrested because we just started out and we don't even have bounties! You know what, I'm mad now!" Nicole could only stare wide eyed at what Mika had just said. She couldn't believe her best friend from seven years ago was back on this island. In all honesty she was worried because she knew the entire reason why Victor ran away and was scared for him. Yet, at this moment she was curious as to what Mika was doing. Mika had walked up to the cell bars and started yelling down the hall

"Hey you marine bastards! Why am I in here I didn't even do anything! So let me go! I need to go find my friend Victor; he's probably worried about me!"Nicole knew what was about to happen to Mika for complaining how she just did, and also knew personally what was going to happen because she had said that Victor was her friend. She was about to move and stop Mika from shouting anymore but she halted. A figure came down the hallway and stopping in front of Mika looking directly at her and went behind his back looking as if to get keys.

"Good! I didn't even do anythi-" Mika stopped with a gasp as a knife was plunged into her gut. The figure holding the knife ripped it out and looked at Nicole who immediately looked away. The figure smirked as he stuck his finger out at Nicole. His finger turned into a pistol as he shot Nicole in the foot causing her to fall to her side, crying, before passing out no more than thirty seconds later. Mika had a look of mixed agony and concern as she slowly turned towards Nicole. The figure aimed its gun at Mika and shot her in the shoulder causing her to fall to the ground screaming in pain! The figure said

"Hahahaha! That's a little present for the two of you from Captain Vincent! Keep it in mind next time you feel like complaining, scum! Oh and Mika, you did commit a crime in the eyes of Santi Island. You took a precious to-be marine from us, oh and he is my son Victor if you were still confused. Don't even try talking back to me if you don't want another bullet in your other shoulder!" Cpt Vincent had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, was about 6"4', he also had a very muscular build. He wore a white suit with blue stripes, a purple undershirt, and had black dress shoes. On his hips he had a knife and case. He also wore a marine coat with the words 'absolute justice' on the back of it. Mika kept quiet, and was so scared she didn't even move a muscle. She only kept her eyes wide and a face of agony on. Cpt Vincent put a smirk on his face and said happily

"Good! Now both of you should get some rest, your three hours of punishment per day starts soon. Ah yes! You don't know about that do you Mika, well six days a week you will be punished for your crimes, three hours a day, for the rest of your miserable lives! Hahahaha! So be ready, I would imagine that most people would die during this punishment, yet your unconscious friend Nicole over there has lasted seven years here! It's quite impressive really, but I'll let you sleep now. Good bye! And good luck, hahahaha!" Cpt Vincent walked away as Mika was struggled to not scream. She tried so hard that she soon passed out from the pain, tears still flowing from her closed eyes.

Cpt Vincent went down the hall and stopped next to a figure looking out of the window. He glanced at the figure before turning himself to look out of the window and said

"Victor is on his way, we will soon be able to get one of our sons back, then when the measly threat of the SRG attacks our base, we will kill every last traitor except for Vincent. Finally, our entire family will be reunited again! Best of all our rebellious sons will finally find order and become marines like we intended them to be! Hahaha! Isn't that right Valerie, my love?" The woman, now named Valerie, stepped up to Cpt Vincent and embraced him in a hug and kiss. Pulling away, she said

"Yes, my love, our sons will finally realize the only honorable path in life. Also, we can finally execute that sorry excuse for a friend, Nicole, to erase the boy's rebellious past! Oh and there is another girl right? I believe her name is Mika. I guess we can use her for training in the miserable thief's place until she dies. Hahaha! Such a glorious time for our family! I just wish Victor would get here now." Valerie smiled at her husband. Cpt Valerie was 5"10', and had tanned skin. Valerie had long black hair that went to about the middle of her back; it was very similar to Robin's hair only slightly shorter. She had blue eyes that, like Victor, also turned red when mad. She was wearing similar clothing to Cpt Vincent. She wore a white suit with blue stripes, a purple undershirt, and black dress shoes. She too wore a marine coat with the words 'absolute justice' on it. On her hips she wore two gloves that had steel claws on them.

To Be Continued

Things just aren't going well for Mika and Victor… They are already caught by marines! I already have chapter 5 (or 6 if you count to prologue) done for the most part, but I realized that the title wouldn't exactly fit with the whole thing that I typed so I divided it up into two chapters! Anyway, I need Shichibukai realllly soon and I need five of them. Also, like I said I have decided on a devil fruit for Mika and I put it in next chapter. Lastly, this chapter and the next one are very… in the words of Hotspot, sadistic, =P So I may be changing the rating of the story all together to M just to be safe. Once again, here is the OC form:

These Positions Are Available:

**Cook-Taken**

**Sniper/Gunner-**

**Shipwright-Taken**

**Navigator-Taken**

**Doctor-Taken**

**Assistant Doctor/Nurse-Taken **

**Musician-(I feel like someone sent me one but I can't remember so send anyway, sorry if you are that person. I'll find your character!)**

**Strategist-Taken**

That's For The Main Crew, You Can Send Me More Crewmates And Other Things. Now For The **Marines.**

**Vice-Admirals-**

**Commodores-**

**Lower ranking marines-**

Now For The **Yonkou**

?-Taken

?-

?-

The Last One Has Been Taken By Me (sorry)

Now For The **Shichibukai** I Need Five Of Them! Now When You Send Me The Character You Need To Tell Me These Things:

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Height-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Power If Any-**

**Weapon If Any-**

**Past-**

**Dream-**

**Position in crew if in crew- **

**And That's Pretty Much It! Lets Have Fun Making This One Piece Fan Fiction! And Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Shocking surprises

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2****nd**** GENERATION**

Okay here is the second half of the last chapter. Now that I think about it I could have just made it one chapter but o well it's too late! Get ready for Mika's devil fruit because it is in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

_Chapter 5: Shocking surprises_

East Blue: Santi Island Marine Base

Victor was barely conscious and was now inside the marine base. He was in his own cell on the top floor of the base, the office of the captains. His arms were chained tightly to the wall while his legs simply had chains that connected to the wall loosely locked on. His deep wounds were crudely patched up and still somewhat bleeding. It had been thirty minutes since he had arrived at the cell and was now all alone.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and looked up to the room outside of the cell to see Cpts Vincent and Valerie standing by the door smirking. He spat weakly into their direction as they started laughing and opened the cell door. Valerie squatted down in front of her son and cupped his chip, lifting his head to look into her eyes. She smirked and said

"Well well... I'm so happy to see you again Victor! We missed you so much when you ran away. You scarred us so much that we had to finally arrest your lousy, thief friend Nicole and get her to tell us where you went. When she kept saying she didn't know we kept punishing her until she talked... Tis a shame she hasn't talked for the past seven years, but since you are back we can kill her and get you on the right path just like your loving parents!" Valerie was smiling as she said all of this. Victor could only stare with wide eyes and a shaking mouth. Valerie could feel his jaw shaking which caused her to smile even more. Victor's scar started to burn and he started to slowly say

"No... No... Nicole didn't even know where I was going... How could you do that to her? The only thing I told her is why I was leaving..." Victor then started to yell as his eyes turned blood red. "Why the Fu*k are you going to kill her! She is innocent! And what's going to happen to Mika! She is the one who saved my life seven years ago! She is the captain of our pirate crew and I am the first mate! We are gonna go to the Grand Line and kick the Pirate King's ass! You got that you bitch!" Valerie slapped Victor across the face causing him to grunt in pain. He moved he head back where it was and Valerie aggressively grabbed his chin and said

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am your mother! And what is the bullshit about you being a pirate along with that girl, Mika! Vincent, go get her and bring her here! We are going to kill her on the spot unless our little Victor here becomes a marine!" Cpt Vincent left to go and get Mika while Cpt Valerie had a few more words with her son, this time much more calmly. She looked at his red eyes and scar and said

"Huh, I hadn't known that you had received that gene from me. It will prove very useful to you in the future." She smirked and put a hand on his scar while Victor tried to move away, but couldn't because of his moms hold on his chin. "Haha I remember this! It was from my claws! You know the only reason why I had to do that was because you had said Fu*k the marines." Victor only shot back

"Yeah, I still say it too! When Mika and I get off this island, we are going to be leaving the dead bodies of all you shit heads while we sail to the Grand Line!" Victor was fuming with anger, but Valerie only kept smiling and even gave a chuckle. She stood up, kicked Victor in the stomach causing him to double over even more than he already was, and left the cell to wait for her husband.

Cpt Vincent had just arrived at Mika's cell with a couple of marine grunts by his side, each holding a bucket of boiling hot water. Once the cell door was opened, the two men poured the buckets of water onto the two injured and sleeping girls. Both girls jumped up screaming, which caused each of them to receive a rubber bullet that created a welt on both of them. They sat there in strained agony as the two marines handcuffed them and stood them up. Vincent laughed and said to the girls

"Well my wife and I just had a very interesting talk with Victor. He said that he is a pirate in your crew now. That's not going to last very long hahaha!" At this the two men grabbed a hold of each girl and started their way back to the room where Victor was. Both girls knew better than to run, less the get shot by Cpt Vincent again. Nicole, especially, was having a hard time walking with the bleeding hole in her foot but she didn't think twice about what would happen if she stopped. So she kept walking trying to hold in her screams.

Once the group arrived at the top office of the base, the two marine grunts were dismissed and the remaining three people, Cpt Vincent, Nicole, and Mika, went to the cell door that was in the room. There they saw Victor, looking bloody and weak. The girl's eyes were wide and their mouths were gaping widely. Victor slowly looked up and became wide eyed as he saw the condition they two were in, and at how different Nicole looked from the last time he saw her. Cpt Valerie stepped forward and said to the group but firstly Victor.

"I only asked for your little captain Mika to come, but I guess there is no harm in influencing your choice more hahaha! So how about you become a marine just like your father and I always wanted you to. That is of course, if you want your girlfriends to live hahaha!" All three gasped in shock, even though Victor had already heard this. Victor's heart nearly jumped out of his chest, and he could barely speak. Yet, he did eventually manage to yell to the entire group

"Hell no! Mika and I are going to get an awesome crew, and go to Raftel! When we get there, we are gonna kick the Pirate King's ass and get One Piece!" His parents raised an eyebrow at this as they approached the two girls with weapons. However, the stopped when Mika yelled to Victor with a grin

"Shishishi! Damn right Victor! We are gonna go to the Grand Line with a better crew than my dad's and kick his ass! Then we are gonna take One Piece from him! Shishishi!" Everyone just stood in shock at what Mika had just said. She had just said that her dad was Monkey D. Luffy, the Pirate King! Mika looked around at everyone's silence before her eyes opened wide and she closed her mouth tightly. Everyone was still staring at her with their jaws on the floor before all yelling at once

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? Your dad is the Pirate King! What the hell!" Mika released the breath she was holding and said disappointedly

"Ugh... Shit... Well yeah, it's true my full name is Monkey D. Namika. I guess I just kinda screwed myself now huh?" Mika was looking nervous as she looked at the two marine captains who were astonished and speechless. Victor finally said

"Mika! What the hell! I've known you for seven years and I didn't even know this about you! ... Wait a second... Is that what that pendant of yours around your neck is about, your parents?" Mika was shaking her head 'no' swiftly as Victor was saying this last part. Once it was said Mika dropped her head in disappointment and sighed, then said

"Yeah it is... Thanks Victor for saying that... I really didn't want it to be taken away! Ugh! I would show you if I could move my arms to open it!" Mika rattled her handcuffs and Valerie raised an eyebrow. She walked over to Mika and unlocked he handcuffs and said

"If you leave, devil spawn, you die! Now open the pendant, you have peaked my curiosity!" Mika stuck her tongue out and moved her hands in front of her, yet she didn't leave from her spot. She simply nodded her head removed the pendant from around her neck. She thought about why she was doing this in front of marines, but remembered that she would die if she didn't. Once the pendant was in her hands she opened it and showed everyone in the room, including walking over to Victor and showing him the two pictures that were inside, showing the SHC then Luffy and Nami. Once again, everyone was wide eyed as Mika started to cry when she was looking at the pendant, and said to Victor

"Victor... The biggest reason why I want to become the Pirate Queen is that I want to see my parents again. I was separated from them at the Sabondy Archipelago when I was six year old by the former shichibukai, Kuma. I miss them so much, along with everyone else on the crew, and I can't wait for the day when my crew meets theirs for the first time as a reunion. I don't want to fight my dad the first time I meet him in all these years." Mika snapped her gaze away from the pendant and said "Oh! Oh wow I'm sorry! I kinda forgot where I was shishishi!"

The two marines in the room stepped back and whispered to each other. A minute later, they stepped forward and grabbed Mika and Nicole, while handcuffing Mika once again. They both smirked and said to Victor

"Now Victor, I will let you make your choice again. This time though, if you say 'no' we will kill Nicole and then spread the news of Mika and send her to Marine HQ. In my opinion, there is only one clear answer to this question; will you become a marine or let your friends to their fates?" Both Valerie and Vincent smiled as they looked at Victor and saw that he was thinking. Then, Victor spoke up

"Mika, I'm sorry... This is the only way to make sure we are all safe or at least alive." Mika dropped her head and nodded as Cpt Vincent called for marines to bring the girls back to their cells. Once the marines arrived and left moments later with Nicole and Mika, Victor was unchained and slowly stood up to be embraced in a hug by his parents. He didn't make any attempt to hug back, he just stood there thinking about what will happen next.

That night, Victor only thought about what happened that day. He had been tricked, kidnapped, practically tortured, had to make a life or death decision, and discovered an insane truth about her friend Mika. He felt so terrible that he was now a marine that he actually started to spout tears. For minutes on end he cried, until he cried himself to sleep.

About a week later, Victor had been given proper medical attention and put into a marine uniform. He hated everything in the world that made this happen. He wanted to help Mika in any way possible, and hoped that an opportunity would show itself. He also could only assume that the SRG raid had been postponed for some reason.

Victor was in his parents' office, his swords back at his side. His parents were standing in front of the large desk that was in the room, practically touching one another. They said to Victor

"Victor, we know you have had terrible choices to make lately, and this is just a present that we got you to try and make up for that!" They stepped to either side to reveal a small wooden cheat with golden trim. Victor looked curiously at the chest and asked what it was. Valerie smiled and said while opening the chest to reveal a pure white circular fruit with swirls covering it, the stem went up and then made a ring above the fruit.

"This, my son, is a devil fruit. It is called the Halo Halo Fruit and will give you the characteristics of an angel. Not much is known about this fruit, except some basics and that it is a mythical zoan fruit, but we have saved it for you ever since you left. You can eat it if you want too, but at least take it and think about it, okay?" Victor stared at the fruit for a moment before looking up at his mom and actually hugged her! He said to her with a smile

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad! I'll think about it for sure, and if I don't want it I'll just give it back." His parents had wide eyes as Victor took the chest and headed out of the office room. Victor was rushing to where his parents told him his friends were. It was a condition that was made for him becoming a marine. The full deal was…

In exchange for Victor becoming a marine, both Nicole and Mika would be kept safe in their cell, and would not be punished anymore; Mika would not have her identity revealed, and He could see them whenever he wanted to, unless he was on duty. His parents happily agreed to this and welcomed Victor to the marines.

Victor had taken the box and went to see Mika and Nicole. Once he got there he started talking to Mika alone, because Nicole was sleeping.

"So how's the marine life Victor? Oh, hey what's that you got there?" Mika said as she saw the small chest Victor was holding.

"It blows! I have to go on patrols and do drills and shit. It is terrible; I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Oh and guess what this is!" Victor was smiling as he said this last part, and held the chest out to show Mika.

"I asked you what it was already... Just tell me you stupid marine shishishi!" Mika found her joke hilarious, but Victor only furrowed his brows and pursed his lips, but then shook his head and said

"It's a devil fruit, Mika and I want you to have it! It is called the Halo Halo fruit and I just think that it is going to help you out in the future." Victor handed the fruit to Mika, after taking it out of the chest, Mika grabbed the fruit and Victor wondered how much they were eating in here. He shrugged the idea off as Mika said loudly

"Yay! Food! I am soooo hungry! They barely give us anything in here!" Mika ate the fruit and then made noises of disgust from the taste. Victor laughed at her, ruffled her hair, started to let tears escape from his eyes as he looked straight into Mika's, and said

"Don't worry Mika, we'll get you out of here and then leave this island... I'm sorry this had to happen, Mika, but if I hadn't agreed... Nicole would be dead and you would be sent to Impel Down. I promise, I will free you, and we will go to the Grand Line to meet your parents after getting an amazing crew!" Victor was now bawling is eyes out. Suddenly, Mika put a hand on Victor's shoulder through the bar and said

"Don't worry Victor, we'll get out of here and I was thinking we could bring Nicole with us too. It is helpful if she had any abilities that we need for a position, but it doesn't matter. She can't stay here when we get out, so I'm going to ask if she wants to join the crew." Mika had a serious face on as she said this. Victor simply nodded in agreement but then remembered something and said

"Well she was a pretty good cook I remember, because she stole an ate a devil fruit called the Vine Vine fruit and she uses it when she cooks! So she could be our chef." Mika grinned and agreed. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. They both turned to see Cpts Vincent and Valerie, both had serious faces. Valerie approached Victor and said

"I figured you would be here, Victor. Did you eat the devil fruit?" Valerie noticed the empty chest when she said the last part. Victor said nervously

"Y-Yeah I ate it. It tasted nasty! But I don't feel any different yet." Victor glanced at Mika, then back at his parents. His mom came closer to Victor and said

"It is time; the SRG is attacking the city to rid the marines of the island. As you know, your brother Vincent Jr. is the leader of this group, and he is the only person to be allowed to live during this battle. We will conquer the SRG without question, and you will be fighting in the battle as well. So, it's time to say goodbye to Mika and Nicole and go outside and await further orders." Valerie hugged Victor who actually returned the hug. Victor once again loved his parents, not the marine sides of them, therefore when he hugged his parents he could pretend they were not the cruel marine captains they were. Victor then turned to Mika and the sleeping Nicole, and said

"Goodbye Mika, tell Nicole what we talked about, and I'll come back after this." Mika agreed and said

"Okay Victor, good luck! Don't get yourself killed you damn marine, shishishi!" Mika had a grin on her face as Victor smirked and shook his head lightly then started down the hall. Meanwhile, Valerie looked at Mika and had wide eyes as she visibly witnessed Mika's wounds heal! Once Victor and Vincent disappeared down the hall, Valerie approached Mika, who had a confused look on her face as she saw this, and said

"Look, Princess! Your wounds just healed instantly! So you better tell me the truth. Did Victor give you the devil fruit, or did you already have one? If you don't tell the truth and I find out otherwise, I will put you through a punishment session... Oh wait you didn't get a chance to take part in one of those. Well this is what it is, so you better remember it! You will be brought out to the training hall and tied to a pole, and then you are to be used as a human training dummy for three hours. Any weapons except guns with metal bullets are allowed to be used during these. So now, did he give you the devil fruit?" Mika was stiff with fear, yet she managed to let some words escape her mouth.

"T-That's awful, I can't believe Nicole had to go through that every day! I-I don't want to go through that too! Yes! Yes, Victor gave me the devil fruit! So please just leave me be!" Mika was nearly yelling by the time she finished talking. Valerie had only scowled and said

"Damn it! I wanted Victor to have that fruit! You... You... You bitch! That was an extremely powerful fruit, and I wanted Victor to become powerful! You ruined everything, that fruit was a gift from my husband and I to apologize for us abusing him, in his eyes." Mika said back to her

"Hey, I did t ruin anything! You saw how Victor hugged you; he has clearly already accepted your apology! Plus, he gave me the fruit, so it was his choice!" Valerie smirked at Mika and said

"I guess you're right, considering you are the child of this world's devil... Oh well, I guess I will just need to get you a pair of sea stone shackles." Valerie turned and started down the hall, but could still hear Mika saying

"My dad is not the devil! You wouldn't know but he is the nicest man in the entire world! He helped a lot of people and only hurt marines... And don't call me Princess! It's annoying!" Valerie turned to Mika, who was now all the way down the hall sticking her head through the bars somewhat, and smiled seeming to blow off everything she just said. Finally, she disappeared from sight.

To Be Continued

Alright, so do you all like the story so far? The cruelest part of this arc is over I THINK! So it should just be a nice story now =D. Again, I cannot stress enough how much I need 5 Shichibukai, after this arc I won't be able to continue unless I have all seven. Trust me there is a reason for this! Oh, and Mika got her devil fruit and made a big mistake… At least as long as Victor is a marine she is safe! The devil fruit that I personally wanted was the Hydra Hydra fruit but after thinking about it, I figured this one would be more appropriate for Mika.

These Positions Are Available:

**Cook-Taken**

**Sniper/Gunner-**

**Shipwright-Taken**

**Navigator-Taken**

**Doctor-Taken**

**Assistant Doctor/Nurse-Taken **

**Musician-(I feel like someone sent me one but I can't remember so send anyway, sorry if you are that person. I'll find your character!)**

**Strategist-Taken**

That's For The Main Crew, You Can Send Me More Crewmates And Other Things. Now For The **Marines.**

**Vice-Admirals-**

**Commodores-**

**Lower ranking marines-**

Now For The **Yonkou**

?-Taken

?-

?-

The Last One Has Been Taken By Me (sorry)

Now For The **Shichibukai** I Need Five Of Them! Now When You Send Me The Character You Need To Tell Me These Things:

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Height-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Power If Any-**

**Weapon If Any-**

**Past-**

**Dream-**

**Position in crew if in crew- **

**And That's Pretty Much It! Lets Have Fun Making This One Piece Fan Fiction! And Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6 Battle of Santi Island

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Sorry it is taking me so long to update. I was reading the most amazing Fic ever! It's called The Will Of D by The Animaniac Dude. I was soooo upset when the chapter he has last updated at ended, but it inspired me to read the Iliad by Homer! So I've been reading a lot lately, and I am hoping that I can pull myself away to update this story.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not awesome enough to own One Piece... If only I was...

_Chapter 6: Battle of Santi Island _

"Alright men! Today is the day when we finally overthrow the marine bastards that run this island. They have done something unjust to each and every one of us, and it is time they get what they deserve! So, kill every marine in sight! Leave no survivors in the name of justice!" Vince yelled over the intercom Den Den Mushi that was installed connecting to each SRG ship. Hearing this, all of the soldiers screamed in approval and sheer excitement. The soldiers were all currently wearing blue life preservers while on the ships. The reason being, Vince had said that he expected some resistance while circling the island at sea, therefore he didn't want any pointless deaths by drowning. If a ship was sinking, the soldiers would have a much easier time getting to land or another ship.

Vince was 20 years old, 6"2', had tan skin, and was also skinny with a muscular build like Victor. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing camo pants and a camo shirt. He had black combat boots and black, fingerless gloves. At his side he had a sword in a red sheath, while he had a pistol on his other side. He also wore a cloak very similar to the one Shanks wears. Currently he was wearing a blue life preserver, but would not wear one in any different situation. 'I can't believe Chip was a damn double agent! I'm just lucky I was able to kill him before he could take me down in a sneak attack, although he did get the chance to leak the information about this attack.' Vince thought to himself.

_Flashback_

Vince usually was inside of his room at this time of night, but tonight was a different matter. He wanted to have a personal look at the stock of weapons, clothing, food, and soldiers. While he was finishing his inventory check, he peered into the harbor from the armory to check if the doors were closed. He found what he was looking for... And something else along with it. Chip could be seen inside a ship, through a window, talking on a Den Den Mushi. Vince raised an eyebrow at this and walked onboard the ship. He carefully approached the door to the cabin that Chip was in, and listened closely to the conversation being spoken.

"Yes, Captains, the SRG is going to be pursuing their plan of action to attempt to demolish the existence of marines on this island. Tomorrow will be the day the plan is put into motion. Therefore, be sure we have a line of defense at the docks, and have squads scattered around the island whilst having a platoon of soldiers on the street connecting the harbor to the base. I'm sure Vince will be able to stay alive long enough for us to capture him, but I will do all I can to make sure he does live." Vince was breathless as he listened to his second in command, Chip, talk to his parents and leaking information to them. His eyes widened when he heard what was coming out of the Mushi.

"Very well Lt. Chip, I trust that your plan is going to work. It was quite a smart idea of yours to trick Vincent Jr. into believing that the SRG will not be ready until now." Vince could make out the voice as his mother, Cpt Valerie. He was about to barge in the room and even took a step closer towards the door before thinking. 'Hey, if I wait a little bit longer I can milk out as much information as possible.' Thus, Vince waited as the conversation continued between Chip and his mother.

"Thank you, ma'am. Oh and how is Victor doing as a marine now?" Vince had wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He had not thought much about Victor leaving, mostly because he knew he was a pirate and would have wanted to get off of a marine base island as soon as possible, and was therefore gone. Yet at hearing that his brother was a marine, he knew that Chip had absolutely no chance as to living another day. Again regaining his composure, Vince listened in to the conversation.

"Victor is doing very well; we are going to give him the Halo Halo fruit tomorrow as an apology gift for having to make some very hard decisions lately. It should take a month or two but soon Victor will be an enthusiastic marine officer and, in our hopes, finally forget about Nicole and Mika." Valerie said through the Mushi. Vince was shocked to hear that Victor was going to be given a devil fruit, but was even more shocked to hear that his parents had the nerve to think that he would abandon his friends so quickly! Chip replied

"That's good to hear, but I don't think that he will abandon his friends so quickly. Anyway, it is getting late and I would rather not be found out."

"Yes, I suppose you have a point. Very well, good luck Chip, and remember to either capture or keep Vincent Jr. safe."

"Very well, it shall be done." At that the Mushi was hung up and Vince could hear Chip stand up while his chair moved back. 'Wait! If I surprise him I can kill him without a fight! Yeah, that should work.' Vince therefore jumped on top of the roof as quiet as as he could. He managed to make it onto of the roof without a sound as he waited. Within the next minute, the door slowly creaked open. Vince peered over the league of the roof and saw Chip walk out of the room and head towards the gangplank leading to the docks. Vince jumped off the roof of the cabin while unsheathing his blade and landed behind Chip while his blade was in front of Chip's neck. The two men were still, Chip was more or less stiff from shock, and Vince said menacingly

"Chip... My most trusted advisor... I never would have thought you were a marine... And I was going to just rough you up until I heard that you tricked Victor into becoming a marine. But now, you will die you backstabbing bitch!" Chip was still scared stiff as Vince said this, but soon lost this. Vince had slit Chip's throat deep enough for him to die within seconds. Chip was on his knees, holding his neck while gagging on his own blood. Soon enough, he had dropped to the deck of the boat, dead. Vince sheathed his blade, picked up Chips body, and threw it overboard. He then calmly walked back to his room and went to sleep. He had only gotten two hours of sleep that fateful night.

_Flashback End_

Vince had told Spencer what had happened with Chip and that he was now the second in command. Therefore, Spencer was on the same boat as Vince.

"Hey Spencer, I want you to personally stay with me throughout this battle, I know for a fact that I won't be killed, so in order to keep you alive as well you should stick close." Vince said quiet enough for only Spencer to hear him. Spencer nodded his head and said

"Yes sir, and I will do my best to defend you if need be. However, I don't think I will feel quite right to fight alongside you if we run into one of your family members." Vince was silent after hearing this, although it was because he was troubled. 'I can't believe Victor is a damn marine! He was definitely forced into it, because he would never want to help to bastards that are our parents... I wonder if he made up with them...' He felt depressed at that fact that his family could not even be a family anymore, because of the tyranny the marines had on the island.

The boats were nearly at docks when they had spotted marine ships and cannons aimed at them. Cannonballs fired from both sides, metal explosives soared through the air and crashed into dozens of ships. SRG ships were being shot down all around Vince, by he was only staring at the giant marine base in the center of the island.' Don't worry little Bro, I'm coming.' He ran to the nearest cannon available and aimed it at the nearest marine ship he could find. Lighting a match, he sparked the fuse, and watched as the cannonball flew towards the boat and broke the mast in half! The mast fell on the ship and caused it to cave into itself and sink. Vince smirked as he continued firing the cannon he manned.

Wounded soldiers were floating in the water as some were climbing up rope ladders that were dropped down for them to climb up onto. Death and destruction had already ravaged the battlefield, which had only been active for mere minutes. Yet, the remaining portions, about 75%, of the SRG ships were nearing the dock. Some soldiers switched to using their pistols and rifles to shoot marines down. Meanwhile, Vince's ship had docked and the squad of soldiers had stepped onto the docks, shooting whoever looked like a marine. Vince and Spencer had stayed together like talked about as more and more squads, who had disposed of the defense at the harbor, followed them down the main street.

"Alright I want four squads going down either the left or right streets. Make sure you stay in groups of at least two squads. Good luck men!" Vince ordered to the troops that were following him. The four squads left him, leaving him with about 50 soldiers. Unfortunately, this was nearly half of the remaining amount of soldiers still alive, the other half either in the separated four squads or still at the docks.

Victor's platoon had followed him down the main street to come in contact with many sandbag barriers and an entire platoon of marines! He quickly ordered his troops to get to cover, and then signaled to standby. The marine platoon had unfortunately noticed them and was taking cover themselves, yet they were at the advantage of knowing where the SRG soldiers were hiding. Marines had went into buildings and used windows as vantage points and gained even more of an edge against the SRG platoon. However, the SRG was not at a total loss as they were able to locate the marines when they moved and lowered their defenses, therefore at these points, the marines were being shot down.

Grenades started to move into play as Vince pulled one off of a dead marine soldier and threw the grenade at a small bundle of soldiers. At first they did not notice the grenade, but once they did, it was too late... BOOM! The grenade exploded causing limbs to fly in every direction, and also caused a majority of the soldiers on both sides to stop and look at what had just happened. They all saw Vince, who had sneaked around buildings and was now at the same level as the marines, pulling the pin off f yet another grenade and threw it into another clump of marines. This time however, one of the marines grabbed the grenade, after a second or two of shock, and threw it towards a couple of SRG soldiers. Unfortunately for the marine, he had waited too long and the grenade exploded nearly immediately after he threw it, causing him to lose his arm and scream out in pain!

Vince had both eyebrows raised as he looked upon the carnage that was taking place. A smile unwillingly grew on his face as he unsheathed his sword and started to slice marines left and right, all the while the two forces were still shooting and clashing with each other. Blood had stained the battlefield as bodies of the deceased SRG and marine soldiers lay still scattered among the destruction that had been brought about. Vince plunged his blade into a marine soldier from behind, then quickly pistol whipped another marine, thus ending the current marine resistance.

Vince yelled for those soldiers in the area to regroup. When the soldiers had emerged from their positions, then gathered in the center of the road. Vince sighed when he saw the remaining numbers. Not including himself or Spencer, he counted 20 soldiers out of those who had been his original 50, yet he cheered up a bit when he looked down towards the docks to see about 10 SRG soldiers running towards them. He quickly added them to the remaining soldiers, and he now had 30 slightly beaten up men prepared to fight.

"Alright men, that was a very nice job we had just performed here. Let's keep it up and go straight to hell itself!" The men raised their rifles and shouted

"HOORAH!" The group, led by Vince, headed down the main street straight towards the marine base. Vince couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to turn out very well, considering the lack numbers he currently had. Also, there was the fact that they had not encountered anymore resistance all the way to the base which could only mean that the rest of the soldiers where either hiding just outside or inside of the base. Unfortunately, Vince's worries were confirmed as his small platoon was ambushed from the second floor of the base and the surrounding houses. Men were being shot down left and right, but soon they took cover inside of buildings. Vince and Spencer had been separated on either side of the row of houses, which only worried him more.

Vince looked around the house he was currently in. There was a lot of furniture spread around the room he and his squad were in. In the back corner there was also a small door that, if need be, could be used later. He also saw a family; a man, woman, and two children huddled into to a corner scared out o their minds. His eyes slightly widened and his mouth slightly gaped as he stared at the family. He slowly approached them with a smile and said

"Hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. The last thing we want to do is hurt the innocent people of this town, like you. So please, don't worry you will be alright." Vince looked at the man specifically, who had raised his head and began saying to him

"Thank you, I know we will be alright. But I have a question... Will You!" The man yelled this last statement as he pulled out a bottle from behind him and smashed it against the wall. This caused marines to spring out from behind the pieces of furniture and captured all of the squad members inside of the house except for Vince. He could only stare with wide eyes as he was walking backwards. However, he didn't get very far as he was stopped from behind. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see the figure standing there with his hands out, preparing to grab him. His eyes were as wide as possible as he unsteadily breathed

"Oh... My... Gosh..." He didn't get the privilege to finish his sentence as he was hit over the head with a blunt object that he couldn't see clearly, only to be knocked out.

Earlier, with Victor, he had been following his dad down to the first floor of the base where all of the other soldiers were on standby. His father stood in front of the hundreds of men and women to say

"Soldiers! Today we are facing the threat known as the Santi Reformation Group. They have high hopes that they can abolish the power of us marines on OUR Island! This cannot be allowed! We will crush the rats that dare oppose the marines and the World Government without hesitation! Now, as for a battle strategy, Sgt Dongan's and Sgt Simpson's squads will take charge of the two left and right flanks that could be occupied. Lt. Gearhart's platoon will occupy the main street and will most likely be encountering the enemy. The remainder of Bravo Company will be at the docks to defend against the naval approach. Also, the remainder of Alpha Company will hide out inside and on top of the houses just before the base. Furthermore, Charlie Company will man inside the base and on the second floor balcony to pick off soldiers. Good luck men and May the Lord be with you!" The men all cheered as the gathered their supplies and went to man their positions, however Victor was held back. He looked up to see his father holding him. He had a confused look on his face, but soon Cpt Vincent spoke to him

"Victor, I know what you mother said to you about being on the front lines. I completely disagree with her, because I want you to be with Alpha Company and hide out inside the houses. It will be safe for you there, and with any luck, you can see your brother and knock him out before anything bad happens to him." Victor was more or less stunned after hearing this but he did, however think it over. 'If I can find Vince before he gets hurt, I can knock him out and save him from dying by some freak accident! Ok, yeah that will work.' Victor looked up at his dad and smiled while nodded. He then hugged him and heard his dad say good luck to him.

About an hour later, Victor was inside of a building with other marines and a family of a marine. He was looking out the window and caught sight of a group of people charging into the area. He quickly turned to the other marines and said in a hushed voice

"Alright, hide they're coming! Get ready to spring the trap when you hear the signal." The marines, including Victor, hid behind furniture and waited. He heard gunshots, screams, and saw the door slam open while about a dozen SRG soldiers rushed into the house and slam the door closed. He could see one of the people slowly approach the family in the corner. He heard him say

"Hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. The last thing we want to do is hurt the innocent people of this town, like you. So please, don't worry you will be alright." The person looked at the undercover marine specifically, who had raised his head and began saying to him

"Thank you, I know we will be alright. But I have a question... Will You!" The marine yelled the last part, and smashed the bottle that was behind his back. Seeing this all of the marines seized control of the SRG soldiers in the house as Victor hesitantly ran near the door and stopped the figure, which he could now confirm was Vince, from behind. Vince looked over his shoulder slowly and had wide eyes as he said

"Oh... My... Gosh..." However Victor smashed the hilt of his blade on his brother's head hard enough to knock him out. From there, he picked his brother up and threw him over his shoulder. He quickly rushed through the back door of the house and saw the marine base. Sprinting as fast as he could, he ran into the giant building. Ignoring the surprised look of the scattered and armed soldiers surrounding him, he made his way up all the way to the very top room. Needless to say, he was exhausted as he finally reached the room after running up the many flights of stairs. He actually collapsed comically and was breathing heavily while he started chuckling. Both of his parents were in the room and raised an eyebrow while chuckling. Victor smirked

"Hey, guess who I brought!" His parents were joyed to see both of their sons once again, even if one was unconscious. Victor set his brother down and stood up next to his parents. He hugged them and began to think 'I can't believe it... After so long we are finally all together again... I'm happy, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to still be a pirate. These rules and jus the whole marine life sucks a big one... I just hope that I can get out of here soon, even if I need to break Mika and Nicole out.'

Vince was moved and locked, by his mother; into the chains that Victor was days before. He began to stir awake and slowly opened his eyes to see three figures standing next to each other. Slowly, his vision began to come back to normal and he saw his parents and brother standing in front of him. He showed a face of sheer terror and screamed

"AHHHHHHH! What the hell! How did I get here!" he looked at Victor "What the hell Victor! Why the fu*k are you a damn marine!" Vince already knew the answer this question but still asked it anyway. His mom laughed and bent down to his height and aggressively grabbed his chin, looked straight into his eyes and said

"I am so happy that our family is back together! You see, your father and I have been crushed these past few years because you and your brother were gone. I know the reason why you formed your little reformation group in the first place. As you know, Victor is alive and well. Also, Nicole is still here and, as part of the agreement of your brother becoming a marine, safe. So just give up, and become a marine so we can be a happy family once again." Valerie had a smile on her face as she said this. Vince had wide eyes and was quietly thinking for a minute before saying

"My entire force is dead... Hundreds of lives have been lost... I don't see any other choice but to accept and become a shitty marine..." Both of his parents bend down and hugged him. Vince forgot he was in chains and attempted to hug back, but could only go to the limit of rattling his chains slightly. Victor had a frown on his face as he watched the reunion. He glanced at his father and both of his eyebrows quickly shot up. He walked over to the trio and bent down to hug both his brother and dad at the same time, one arm on either person. However, what Victor was actually doing was stealing to key ring the was loosely hanging from a strap on his father's marine coat. He slowly leaned over and carefully wrapped his fingers around the ring. Slowly picking up the keys, Victor then stood up and left the room undetected.

Once outside of the room, Victor was running down the hall to where Mika and Nicole were being held in a cell. He quickly pulled out the stolen keys and quickly tried each key until one finally unlocked the door. He didn't get a chance to open the door as Mika had pushed the door open and glomped Victor to the ground with a massive grin on her face!

"Shishishi, you finally got here you damn marine! How see if one of those keys can unlock Nicole's sea stone. I touched it and I felt really week, so I can't even imagine how week she feels! All she does is sleep, and every now and then wakes up." Victor rubbed his head after pushing Mika off of him, and then he continued to stand up. He looked over at Nicole and saw that she was, in fact, asleep. Quickly, he ran through the open cell door and started to try different keys until Nicole's shackles were off. She slowly stirred awake and mumbled

"...Uhhhh... I feel so much better for some reason.."She looked down at her wrist and ankle and saw that they were sea stone free. Then, she looked at Victor, who was holding keys and glomped him too.

"Victor! Oh my Gosh! I haven't seen you in so long! Mika told me that you were visiting us all the time, but that sea stone made me really sleepy... Oh and thanks for taking it off too! Hahahaha!" Nicole had a huge smile on her face as said this. To Victor's surprise, Nicole leaned forward and kissed him for a moment before releasing and looking up at Mika. Mika was stunned, to say the least, at the small display of affection, but soon shrugged it off as nothing too special. She bent down to Nicole and said to her with a massive smile

"Hey Nicole, wanna join our pirate crew! I figured since Victor has come to break us out that you can't stay here anymore, and he also told me that you are a pretty good cook soooo... Wanna join?" Nicole had wide eyes after hearing this, but soon put on a smile and nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course I'll join, Mika! I hate this island, except for Victor and... Vince... Ah man... What are we going to do about him?" Mika simply ruffled Nicole's hair and chuckled saying

"Shishishi, don't worry. Victor and I can take care of Vince, because I have a plan in mind. You don't know this because you were ALWAYS asleep, but earlier, Victor gave me a devil fruit and I was practicing with it. I was really surprised at how fast I was able to get the hang of it... Maybe because I'm already an angel! Shishishi!" Victor rolled his eyes at the last part but was still, in the least, surprised to hear her say she got the hang of a devil fruit already. He thought 'Hmmmm... Maybe because in all honestly Mika is pretty pure of heart, that is probably why she had an easy time bettor a hang of her devil fruit, although she still is a pain to be around...' He shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts to say

"That's great, Mika! Care to show us what you can do so far?" Mika laughed and slapped Victor on the back repeatedly before saying

"Nope! You're going to have to wait until we get into some fights, although, that may be sooner rather than later." She began talking in a serious voice "Victor, I want you to know that you will need to beat up one of your parents, and I will take the other. This is going to be a very hard decision for you, but who do you want?" Victor stared into space while he was thinking. Moments later, he looked straight into Mika's eyes and said

"I want my Mom; you can take care of my Dad. Be careful not to kill them though, because they are my parents. I love them a lot, but I just can't stand the marine sides of them." Victor looked at Nicole and said "Nicole you are pretty banged up and weak right now, so I want you to follow me and just stay hidden when we see my mom. Got it?"Nicole nodded her head as she stood up. Victor and Mika followed her action, and the three left the cell and started walking down the hall to face their first true test of strength.

To Be Continued

I loved writing this chapter because I love fighting scenes. However, I'm doubting my writing skills at the moment when it comes to personal one on one fights. The first fights of Mika's journey will start next chapter! Oh and again I'm sorry for the wait, but like I said I've been reading a lot lately. Remember to review and send some Shichibukai candidates! Until next time!

These Positions Are Available:

**Cook-Taken**

**Sniper/Gunner-**

**Shipwright-Taken**

**Navigator-Taken**

**Doctor-Taken**

**Assistant Doctor/Nurse-Taken **

**Musician-(I feel like someone sent me one but I can't remember so send anyway, sorry if you are that person. I'll find your character!)**

**Strategist-Taken**

**Archeologist- **

That's For The Main Crew, You Can Send Me More Crewmates And Other Things. Now For The **Marines.**

**Vice-Admirals-**

**Commodores-**

**Lower ranking marines-**

Now For The **Yonkou**

?-Taken

?-

?-

The Last One Has Been Taken By Me (sorry)

Now For The **Shichibukai** I Need Five Of Them! Now When You Send Me The Character You Need To Tell Me These Things:

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Height-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Power If Any-**

**Weapon If Any-**

**Past-**

**Dream-**

**Position in crew if in crew- **

**And That's Pretty Much It! Lets Have Fun Making This One Piece Fan Fiction! And Please Review! For Shichibukai, because I am in need, you do not need to include a past to him/her.**


	8. Chapter 7 And the prize goes to

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Yay, time for fighting! I hope that my fighting scenes are good, oh and Victor's attack moves are Zoro's Nitoryu attacks and will be gone into further of how and why he knows them in later chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece.

_Chapter 7: And the prize goes to..._

Mika, Victor, and Nicole were walking down the hall while discussing a plan, Nicole limping somewhat due to her foot. Victor asked Mika

"So Mika, what was that plan you had so we can all play along?"

"Well, here was what I was planning. You would handcuff Nicole and I and bring us out to the training yard were they give that weird punishment. Then, considering soldiers are out there, you will tie me alone up on one of those posts loose enough so that I can break free at anytime. Nicole needs to stay just inside or the door and stay hidden. Anyway, like I said before, you tie me up loosely on the post and gather all of the soldiers up in a large group." Victor interrupted

"How am I supposed to get them to group up, they're working during these hours, right?" Mika nodded and smirked before saying

"That's exactly what I am hoping for. What you are gonna say is that your parents, because they are so happy that their sons are back with them, have decided to hold a contest. The contest is a tournament. Whoever can hit me the most with five rubber pellets being fired from a slingshot advances to the next round. The first round distance will be fifty feet, then one hundred feet, and for the final bracket one hundred fifty feet. The winner gets €100,000. However, the first round will not be finished because during it Nicole will use her devil fruit powers she told me about to bring roots that will wrap around each marine's ankles and wrists. She will do this once I yell 'You damn marines!'. Once all of the marines are being restrained, I will break out of my bonds, and you will take out your swords. Then, hell breaks loose and we wipe out the marines that are there. Simple right?" Victor pursed his lips while thinking over Mika's plan. He looked over at Mika and smirked before laughing

"Hahahaha! Dang Mika, I never would have thought you would have come up with a plan like that. Well... If you consider who your dad is then I guess it makes sense." Mika was trying to hold in her laughter, but she failed miserably.

"Shishishishishi! My dad isn't that smart, at least I remember him not being smart. So yeah, my dad is kinda dumb, and I get my brains from my Mom!" Victor had slightly wide eyes when he heard that the Pirate King wasn't smart, but sighed and said

"Oh well, still nice plan. I think it's gonna work." Victor looked ahead of him and noticed they were nearing the door to the training court. He looked over to Nicole and said "Alright Nicole, I want you to stand just behind the door and listen carefully for Mika, got it?" Nicole nodded her head and leaned against the corner of the hallway and double doors. Mika and Victor looked at each other before nodding, and Victor steppes behind Mika to handcuff he with the standard handcuffs every marine had on them.

Once the handcuffs were on, Victor put one hand on Mika's should while the other opened the steel door. Opening the door, both Victor and Mika could see that nearly every marine, excluding both captains because they were with Vince up on the top floor, was training with some kind of weapon. The yard was a rather large, square, walled in, area that had many training dummies and posts, as well as, weapons and ammunition scattered neatly throughout the area. Both of the teens walked into the training yard, and approached the large post in the center of the yard, the one in which Nicole was placed upon almost every day. This particular post was in the shape of a cross with a small foot platform about a foot above the ground, however, so that the full body of a prisoner would be exposed.

Upon reaching the post, Victor unlocked the handcuffs and roughly pushed and positioned Mika onto the foot platform. Acting like a true marine, he tied the rope bonds on Mika's wrists and ankles, going around the pole. At first, the ropes were tied tightly, but Victor unnoticeably loosened them to the point that Mika could escape at any time. Victor backed away and yelled to all the marines around the yard.

"Attention fellow marines! If you could, please, gather around." All of the marines stopped their training, shrugged, and walked over to Victor, forming a large group of nearly one hundred marines. That was nearly every marine that was left at the base after the SRG attack. They all listened curiously as Victor continued

"Good. Now then, my parents; Captains Valerie and Vincent, have decided to hold a contest for the hard working marines of the base, the reason being that they are overjoyed at the fact that both my brother and I are back and are marines. The contest is as such; firstly, all of you must rack up your weapons so there is no cheating going on." The marines all went to nearest weapons rack and placed their weapons down on it. After the process, which took a few minutes, they returned to listen to Victor in the large group they were in as he said

"Good. Okay, here is the contest; Anyone wants to participate can, but you do not need to, however, I encourage you to stand where you are and watch at least. Now then, the contest is a tournament which consists of using a sling shot to fire five rubber pellets at the prisoner on the post that I have just set up. The first twenty to hit the prisoner with all five pellets, or at least the most pellets, will go to the next round. The first five people to land the most out of five rubber pellets will advance to the next round. From there, the winner is chose unless a further round is needed. The distance from which each round will be placed at is fifty feet, one hundred feet, one hundred fifty feet, and if needed two hundred feet." The marines all nodded in understanding before Victor continued.

"Finally, the reward is €100,000! So those who wish to take part please step up to the front. The rest of you can just stay where you are and watch." About fifty marines stepped forward and Victor gave them each a slingshot and rubber bullets, which were on nearby weapon racks.

During the first round, many soldiers showed how hopeless their aim was. If someone didn't know any better, it could have been mistaken as the soldiers missing on purpose! However, about ten soldiers did manage to hit Mika five times out of the current forty-eight contestants that had taken their shots. As the bullets hit Mika she winced slightly from the sting, looked to where she and been hit, and watched as the red welt that had formed slowly returned to normal; showing no signs that she had been hit at all. She whispered to herself

"I love this fruit... I don't know how I'm healing myself but I'm happy that it happens... But I wonder if a bullet hitting me would heal this fast?"Mika didn't have much time to ponder her question further as she noticed that there were only two marines left to take their turn. She took a deep breath and screamed

"YOU DAMN MARINES! How would you like getting shot at like this?" The gathered marine grunts simply snickered at her outburst, but soon shrieked in astonishment as roots ripped through the ground, tying their ankles and feet securely. The person responsible for such a task said to herself

"Vineam Tenet!(Vine Hold)" Nicole used her Vine Vine Fruit powers to bring the roots up from the ground while she was looking through the slightly opened door she was next to. The soldiers were all yelling in a mixture of shock, confusion, and fear while trying with all their might to break their bonds. However, they were not lucky enough to have much of a chance to break free because Victor unsheathed his swords to charge at the helpless grunts. The swords he had finally unsheathed to show that they were some of the oddest looking blades; the blade that was in the red sheath had a black hilt and a red blade. Its name was Libidine Sanguinis. The other blade, which was in the black sheath, had a red hilt and black blade. Its name was Mortem Messor.

Victor positioned his swords as he was about to strike down a group of distracted marines.

"Taka Nami!" Victor swings his swords creating a powerful wave of wind which either knocked over or sliced some weak marines. Victor continued slicing weak, helpless marines while blood carpeted the yard. Squads of marines were soon terminated, but Mika didn't want to miss out on the fun.

Mika ripped through her bonds and stood soundly on the ground in front of the post, facing the marines. She concentrated for a moment then said

"Hybrid form!" Mika transformed into her Halo Halo Hybrid Form. She had blonde hair, still the same length and style, golden pupils, small white angel wings that were slightly larger than those at Skypeia, and a shining golden halo. She also levitated nearly four inches above the ground. She looked around to see the nearly seventy remaining immobile marines, while Victor continued to slice through flesh. Mika reached up to her halo and put a hand on it and yelled

"Halo Slice!" Mika ripped off her halo and threw it like a frisbee after spinning around. The rotating halo flew through the air, looking like a shining golden saucer, until it made contact with a marine. The halo sliced the marine's entire arm off, and continued to slice limbs until it dissipated nearly twenty-five feet from Mika. The halo then reappeared above her head. Screams of agony filled the yard from Mika's attack, along with toss who suffered from Victor's swords, and blood carpeted the ground. Mika wasn't finished there.

"Halo Gatling!" She spun around rapidly, so fast intact that she was merely a blur. Halos flew out almost randomly, because Mika only had a general idea of where the enemies were, and sliced at many marines simultaneously. However, with these halos, instead of continuing on to slice more soldiers, they dissipated nearly immediately after slicing something through.

By now more than eighty marines had either passed out or died. Both Mika and Victor were having a blast as they cut down marines left an right. Victor was covered in blood as he continued to slice, and he put his swords in front of him in the position of horns and yelled

"Sai Kuru!" Victor spun rapidly and cut down about five marines. He then turned to Mika and said "Hey Mika, the one who kills the last marine gets €1,000!" Mika didn't respond because she said just before answering

"Halo Hack!" She pulled off her halo and used it as a melee weapon as she hacked and chopped at marines, taking down about five. She then turned to yell over to Victor "Hell yeah! You're on loser!" They both smirked and nodded their heads in agreement before turning to the ten remaining marines. The bonds around their ankles and wrists had retreated back into the ground, but neither teen seemed to notice. They both yelled simultaneously

"Halo Gatling!"

"Taka Nami!"

The deadly gust and soaring halos collided upon reaching the stunned stiff marines, causing an explosion that killed every marine! They turned to each other and Victor sighed then smirked before saying

"Well I guess no one wins..."

"What! You liar, you owe me €1,000!"

"What! Bullshit I do you witch!"

Mika stopped paying attention and was daydreaming something irrelevant and stupid, but still punched Victor in the head. He growled a little bit and was about to retaliate, but was forced to stop when a hand grabbed his shoulder and put a blade to his throat. Mika was staring in at Victor with wide eyes and a slightly gaping mouth before she shakily said

"V-Victor... Don't m-move..." However, Victor didn't listen to Mika and slowly turned his head to look at the figure behind him. He saw none other than his mother, Cpt Valerie with a frown while her eyes were hidden behind her hair. He also saw, out of the corner of his eye, Cpt Vincent holding Nicole in a similar position as he was only his finger was a pistol pointed at her head. Nicole had a look of mixed sorrow and terror as she stared straight into Victor's eyes as if saying 'I'm sorry Victor'. He turned his head back to his mom who said

"Victor... I am very disappointed in you... You're a failure of a son!" This was like a blow to the stomach to Victor. He loved his parents, but not the marine sides, and he could feel that his mom was dead serious about what she had just said. He was a failure of a son... This caused Victor to nearly want to kill himself he was so sad and hurt. However, this sadness turned to pure anger, causing Victor to move his body back enough before ducking under the blade if his mother's claw. He quickly dove forward to get away from his mom, and stood up facing her. Victor yelled at her

"What do I care if I'm a failure of a son to you bastards! I'm only a failure in your eyes because I don't want to be a marine! So fuck you Mom, because Mika, Nicole, and I are going to the Grand Line and we are going meet the Straw Hats! I'm going to train with Roronoa Zoro and become one of the greatest swordsmen to ever live! But first, I'm going to kick your ass!" Victor's eyes were blood red as he finished yelled, and he put his swords up in position to attack. Yet, before he could his mom started to laugh coldly and said

"Hahahaha... Victor you know so little... The power of absolute justice will conquer the pirate scum of this world and you will be just another victim! And I hate to burst your bubble, but Nicole won't be joining you... Because she is about to be killed! Vincent, kill her!" Valerie looked up, finally revealing her blood red eyes and an evil look of anger, to signal her husband to kill Nicole. However, Vincent didn't get a chance to fire his finger-pistol.

"Halo Slice!" A rapidly spinning shining golden halo rocketed out of Mika's hand and sliced Cpt Vincent's hand clean off! He shrieked in both terror and agony as blood gushed from his severing. Nicole was absolutely bewildered to see she was free, and she didn't hesitate to take her chance and run to the corner of the yard to watch the up and coming brawls.

Cpt. Vincent looked straight at Mika, while still holding his bloody wrist in pain, and yelled

"You're dead you piece of shit! I'm going to kill you and hang that so-praised pendant you have and mount it in my office!" Mika cringed at the last part of Vincent's rant. She slowly took a few steps forward, while keeping her eyes hidden and face expressionless. She then shot her head up, gave Vincent a hard glare, and yelled

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Vincent felt a cold wind hit him causing him to feel weak to the point that he almost passed out, but remained strong enough to stay conscious and said to himself 'Ugh! What was that! I feel so weak... Ugh!' He shook his head and felt slightly recovered, but still slightly weak from whatever it was that hit him. Both Victor and Valerie were too busy with each other to notice the odd occurrence.

Victor and Valerie, as well as, Vincent and Mika glared at thief opponent before surging forward to attack.

"Taka Nami"

"Artiglio Spazzare!"

"Gun Gun rifle; burst!"

"Halo Gatling!

Both sets of opponents' attacks clashed together to cause a small explosion, or in Victor and Valerie's case; an explosion of wind. Victor and Valerie didn't hesitate to continue.

"72 pound cannon!"

Victor sent a spiraling billow of air flying towards Valerie; however she leaped to the side, rolled, stood up, and countered in almost the blink of an eye.

"Artiglio Corsa!"

Valerie rushed towards Victor and slashed him across the chest, leaving ten shallow slash marks on his chest, only slightly bleeding. Victor growled as he stared straight into his mom's blood red eyes with his own until he charged at her.

"Nigiri; Toro!"

Victor made two slashed going vertical to attack Valerie. However, she managed to block most of the damage by bringing up her claws and letting his blades slide up. Yet, Victor's attack was not completely in vain, as he did manage to make a deep slash on either of Valerie's shoulders. Taking advantage of Victor's position, his arms up in the air immediately after the attack, Valerie pulled back her claws and yelled

" Uccidendo Artiglio Perforare!"

She thrust her claws in the almost guaranteed hope of piercing Victor ten times, one hole for each blade on her claws. However, Victor saw her intention and did the only thing he could think of and do to survive.

He used the leftover momentum of his previous attack to pull himself backwards and feel towards the ground, catching himself by stabbing both swords in the dirt. By the luck of the devil, Victor managed to dodge every blade that was aimed at him. He flipped back to his feet, but not before giving his mom a good kick to the jaw on his way, and landed a few feet away from Valerie with his swords in hand. 'I can't believe that just worked… O well, let's try that again, and finish it this time!' Victor thought to himself before hearing a loud scream, shrugging it off, and yelling

"Nigiri; Toro!"

Victor, once again, sent two vertical slashes upwards. Valerie, once again, blocked most of the damage, but this time was quickly preparing for the counter and was not hit at all. She brought her arms back and shot them towards Victor.

" Uccidendo Artiglio Perforare!"

This time she aimed for Victor's legs in the hope that he will once again dodge like he did before. She couldn't have been more wrong as Victor yelled, with his arms still up in the air

"Nigiri; Otoro!"

He brought both of the swords speeding down onto Valerie's shoulders, embedding them within. Meanwhile, Valerie had stabbed her claws into Victor's legs causing them to both be like statues in the position they were in as blood ran down their bodies. Suddenly, Victor started laughing and Valerie had a confused look on her face as she asked him

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing? This fight isn't over!" Victor continued to laugh as he said

"Yes it is, and I won. Look at your position." Valerie looked down at her position to see that she was lunged forward and if she tried to move back or forward, her arms would be cut off. If she dropped down, Victor was right there and can finish her immediately. Victor continued "If you move, you lose your arms, so I won. Now, I'll let you live on three conditions; first, you must resign as a marine. This is so you cannot be the tyrant of this island any longer. Second, you must let Vince do whatever he wants, and not force him to be a marine. Lastly, you must allow me to go with Mika. She is one of my best friends, and this will be the adventure of a lifetime. So, what do you say?" Valerie thought for a minute, even though there was only one reasonable answer, while both of them were still in their statue like position, and finally said

"Alright Victor… I agree to your conditions…" At hearing this Victor removed his blades from his mom's shoulders, and she removed her claws from his legs. Victor then turned and walked over to watch Mika's fight.

Just as Victor and Valerie's fight was starting, Vincent and Mika had also begun their assault on one another. An explosion had just occurred when Vincent turned his arm, the one with a hand, into a rifle and short a three round burst at Mika. Mika, at the same time, had launched numerous amounts of halos, but only a few of which had the possibility of hitting Vincent. The two attacks collided to cause an explosion in the air. However, this did not stop, or intimidate, either fighter.

"Halo Slice!"

"Gun gun pistol; dead eye!"

Vincent shot a single bullet from his finger-pistol to destroy Mika's launched halo.

"Gun Gun twin rifle, single sawed off; bursts!"

Vincent turned both arms into rifles, one having a sawed off barrel, and launched a burst of bullets from each rifle towards Mika. Mika smirked and dodged to the side, but quickly lost her smirk after realizing that Vincent was following her with the bullets he was shooting! Mika was running around, avoiding bullets along the way, until she got an idea.

Mika continued to run and even started to get close to Vincent while she was circling him until eventually disorienting him from dizziness, and then she yelled

"Halo Gatling!"

She spun around rapidly and managed to create dozens of slices of different depths all around his body. Vincent was bleeding heavily in some areas, but was otherwise unhindered, and he was back to normal before yelling

"Gun Gun Second Grade Pistol; single shot!"

He turned his hand into pistol and shooting a bullet, that was slightly larger than normal, at Mika, and hitting her in the stomach! Mika had wide eyes and a gaping mouth as she slowly moved her head down to look at the wound, unknowingly letting a single tear escape her eye. She was staring at the blood flow down her shirt, pants, and dripping to the ground. Falling to her knees, she let out an ear-splitting scream before bringing her hands to her stomach and hunching over so much that her head was on the ground.

She broke into tears and could only stare at her deep wound. She whispered for only herself to hear.

"So..Much… P-Pain… I've never… been hurt bad in my life… But I can't… let this get to me… I need to keep… Fighting… I need to keep going… and fight through the pain!" However, she didn't have to fight through the pain. Suddenly a white glow surrounded the wound and started to slowly heal it! Mika was absolutely amazed that something this bad could be healed, but she soon let it leave her mind as she concentrated on what was happening. She was able to figure out how she was healing herself after a minute of concentrating, all the while having to deal with Vincent's laughter and insults. She then, to Vincent's surprise, yelled

"Regeneration!"

The wound was being healed and the bullet was pushed out of her body only to plop onto the ground. However, there was still somewhat of a wound remaining that would need to be given treatment for later. Mika slowly started to stand up, again to Vincent's surprise, and once she was up she glared at him again. He couldn't help but fall to one knee as, this time; this unknown power was more powerful. Mika took no time to hesitate as she yelled

"Halo Double Hack!"

She pulled her halo off, waited for one to reappear, and pulled it off to have a sharp halo in either hand. Then she pulled her arms back and shot them down causing the halos to stick into Vincent's traps (area between shoulders and neck that usually is bulging up depending on strength), nearly killing him.

He began to fade in and out of darkness as he saw Victor walk over and say something to Mika, who then took the halos out of his traps. He immediately come back to full awareness, albeit some severe pain, to see Victor lean down to him and say

"Now, Mika and I will let you live on three conditions; first, you must resign as a marine. This is so you cannot be the tyrant of this island any longer. Second, you must let Vince do whatever he wants, and not force him to be a marine. Lastly, you must allow me to go with Mika. She is one of my best friends, and this will be the adventure of a lifetime. Mom has already agreed to this, so what do you say?" Vincent only hesitated because he was shocked at the situation. Him and his wife had just been defeated by their son and his friend, and were now being given an ultimatum. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before saying

"Yes, I agree to the conditions…"

To Be Continued

Whew! I didn't want to go a whole week without updating so I went six days! Haha! And yes, Mika did use Haki but it was completely subconscious usage. Sorry if the healing thing was kinda cheap, but if you think about it, it's really not. The reason being that logia users can't even be hurt in almost the entire World, except for the later Grand Line and the New World. She won't realize what she did until much later, but you just need to wait! Oh, and how did I do for my first real fight chapter? Please review and favorite!

Nicole's Attacks- Latin

Cpt. Valerie's Attacks- Italian

Victor's Attack's- Look up Nitoryu attacks on the OP wiki

These Positions Are Available:

**Cook-Taken**

**Sniper/Gunner-**

**Shipwright-Taken**

**Navigator-Taken**

**Doctor-Taken**

**Assistant Doctor/Nurse-Taken **

**Musician-(I feel like someone sent me one but I can't remember so send anyway, sorry if you are that person. I'll find your character! I just haven't gotten around to looking for it yet!)**

**Strategist-Taken**

**Archeologist- **

That's For The Main Crew, You Can Send Me More Crewmates And Other Things. Now For The **Marines.**

**Vice-Admirals-**

**Commodores-**

**Lower ranking marines-**

Now For The **Yonkou**

?-Taken

?-

?-

The Last One Has Been Taken By Me (sorry)

Now For The **Shichibukai** I Need Five Of Them! Now When You Send Me The Character You Need To Tell Me These Things:

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Height-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Power If Any-**

**Weapon If Any-**

**Past-**

**Dream-**

**Position in crew if in crew- **

**And That's Pretty Much It! Lets Have Fun Making This One Piece Fan Fiction! And Please Review! For Shichibukai, because I am in need, you do not need to include a past to him/her.**


	9. Chapter 8 A New Nakama

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Alright this is the last chapter in the Santi Island Arc, and so we will be moving on to the Scholarly Island Arc! Before that though, there will be another Sam chapter! Oh and the crew gets there first real ship this chapter, and I'm not too knowledgeable when it comes to boats... So sorry if I kind of start making stuff up or naming things wrong. Sorry if this isn't that great of a chapter but it's been a busy week.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece.

_Chapter 8: A New Nakama _

Mika, Nicole, and Victor were currently in beds inside of a room at the Santi Island hospital two days after their fights with the marines. Mika had her shirt tied into a crop-top while bandages covered her lower torso. Her clothes, however, were still the same damaged and bloody ones she wore during her fight. Nicole had bandages wrapped around her foot, and she too wore the same clothes she had been wearing throughout her imprisonment and liberation. Victor, however, was wearing boxers... Only boxers... He had bandages wrapped around his thighs, where his mom had stabbed him with ten individual blades. He had bandages wrapped around his entire chest from the slash marks he had obtained.

Mika was hard at work sewing a new shirt that was identical to her current one, Nicole was sound asleep, and Victor was cleaning his swords gently. Victor, unexpectedly, kept glancing over at the 'crops' in Mika's crop top...

Bad move...

Mika noticed this and became furious as she jumped out of her bed, used her new strength from her fruit and punched Victor on the top of the head while she yelled with comic anger

"YOU PERV! That's going to be €15,000!" Victor was rubbing the now swelled lump on his head while comically crying and sobbed

"I'm Sorry! I just ugh... Never noticed your ummm.. Chest... Before... Haha..." Mika's eye twitched and she raised her arm to strike Victor again while he quickly said in one breath while bringing his arms up to cover his head

"I'm sorry Mika, please don't kill me!" Her hand was on a collision course with his head. Suddenly, the door to the room burst open.

"Hey Everyone! Look what I have!" Vince was the intruder, and Victor's savior, who had busted into the room. He was once again wearing his camo outfit and combat boots. He was holding a newspaper in his hand, waving it around towards the two. Both Mika and Victor raised an eyebrow as Vince ran over to them and showed them the front page of the newspaper.

Newspaper:

The World Government has been becoming the allies of powerful pirates in the hope to keep order along the Grand Line. These pirates, which are kept to a maximum of seven, are called the Shichibukai. There has been an absence of one Shichibukai, however, leaving the current number at six.

As of today, the pirate "Psy-Brute" Samuel will be inducted into the Royal Shichibukai and become the seventh member. He has earned the position by posing a threat to the World Government; massacring BlackHeart Island, which gave him a bounty of €100,000,000! He has proved to be a threat to the World Government, and was thought to have been a better ally rather than enemy.

He is the only male allowed on the Isle of women, Amazon Lily, and is very close to Shichibukai Boa Hancock. It is, however, unknown as to what the relationship between the two is, but it is suspected that the Snake Princess is the mother, or mother figure, to Samuel.

The induction of the new Shichibukai will take place at noon at the Holy Land, Mariejois. Afterwards, there will be a meeting and welcoming of all seven Shichibukai, Fleet Admiral Akainu, as well as the three Admirals.

Newspaper: End Article

Mika was wide eyes and mouth gaping, while slightly shaking, in horror. The newspaper showed a picture of Sam and she immediately recognized him. She had never gotten along with her brother and he was always stronger than her. She hoped for her life that he either didn't know she was alive, or has matured enough to be on better terms with her.

Mika was staring at the printed WANTED poster of her brother. She lifted the newspaper up to her face to get a closer look, to which both Vince and Victor raised an eyebrow, and didn't notice the two pieces of paper that dropped out of the newspaper. Victor did notice the paper and picked them up and gasped at the sight.

"Mika! Look at this!" Victor held the papers up to her. She read them out aloud.

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

"Guardian Angel" Mika

€35,000,000

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

Victor Chambers

€20,000,000

All three people in the room, surprisingly Nicole was still sleeping and snoring quite loudly at that, just stared with wide eyes and open mouths at the posters. Silence reigned over the room for a minute or two before Mika shouted

"Why the hell are our bounties so high! Not that I'm complaining though, I'm just curious!" Mika was looking through the newspaper to try and find a reason as to why their bounties were so high. After a few minutes of searching, she set the paper down so all three could see the article concerning their high bounties.

Newspaper:

Santi Island, a marine base island in the East Blue, was recently brutally ransacked by two pirates as well as an organized group of rebels to attack the marine base on the island. The attack was led by Mika- Full name unknown - and Victor Chambers. These two pirates were the only two survivors of the rebellion, but were still able to defeat the marine captains of the base, Captains Vincent and Valerie Chambers.

The two pirates defeated nearly one hundred marines before defeating the Captains, and still managed to get off of the island before reinforcements could arrive. They have shown that they are a threat and danger, therefore shall be issued a rather large bounty. This bounty breaks the current record for East Blue bounties, the former being €30,000,000 by the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy.

Newspaper: End Article

"Well that explains it! Oh and I beat my dad's first bounty too! Shishishi!" Victor and Vince simply nodded and smirked. Vince was told about Mika's heritage by Mika when she had told him of the armistice between the Cpts. and them. He flipped out, was in complete shock, and will forever look at Mika differently.

Victor was rereading the article to himself and noticed something drastic. 'The two pirates defeated nearly one hundred marines before defeating the Captains, and still managed to get off of the island before reinforcements could arrive'. His eyes shot wide open before he worriedly said

"Oh My Gosh! Mika it says here that we left before reinforcements could arrive, but we are still here. I think we are in serious danger right now, because I guarantee that the marines are sending reinforcements!" Mika started to panic.

"Oh crap! I know we're strong, but I don't think we are in any condition to fight more marines. They would probably send like a battleship full of soldiers and new recruits for the base! We got to leave now or we are dead!" Mika rushed over to Nicole and shook her roughly to get her to wake up; however, she actually ended up pushing her off the side of the bed! Nicole rolled off of the side yelping

"AHH! *thud* Oww~! Mika, what's the big idea! I could have gotten hurt!" Mika only ignored her rant as she hurriedly yelled

"Nicole wake up! We gotta leave now! Marines are gonna be coming to the island, so we gotta get out of here before then!" This immediately made Nicole lose her anger, but only for it to be replaced with worry. She jumped up off of the floor and was running to the door when she stopped, turned to the rest of the room, and said

"Hey how are we supposed to get off of this island? Do you have a ship?" Silence reigned for a moment before Victor shrieked

"Agh! Crap, this isn't good! We have no ship, no food, barely any clothes, and marines are coming to the island! This is just great; we are already goi-"Vince broke into laughter causing everyone to look at him, confused. As his laughter died down, he managed to say

"Hahahaha! Don't-Don't worry! Haha! I took care of it for you over the past couple of days. I got you a ship, clothes that I think you would like- I guessed on your sizes-, food loaded onto the ship, and some navigational tools. So let's get you guys going!" The other three cheered as they all put on any clothes they had and ran outside to go to their ship while Vince was leading them.

After around ten minutes of walking to the docks, the group saw their new ship. Instinctively, Mika squealed out of joy and ran onto the ship. She started to explore every inch of it, having a eternal grin as she did so.

The ship was only a little bit bigger than the Going Merry, but still had about the same layout. The only difference in the layout was that the crow's nest was a closed in room instead of being open. On the ship was three different levels of decks; the one in the front was the highest of the three and had stairs leading up to it from the middle deck. It also had a steering wheel and a built in compass. The middle deck was the lowest of the three; it had stairs leading up to both the front and back decks. There were also two doors; the first door was connected to the back deck of the ship. The door was leading into a hallway that contains a set of bedrooms, the bathroom, a ladder leading into the galley above, and infirmary. The second door, towards the front side of the ship, led to another set of bedrooms and a bathroom. The back deck was only slightly lower than the front and had a cabin on it.

The entire ship had a golden-yellow trim and railings. On the back cabin, there were lemon, lime, and tangerine bushes to prevent scurvy in the crew's diet.

The ship had one large white sail, a yellow rudder sail, and a steel frame with wooden sides and deck. The steel was, like the edges of the ship, trimmed gold.

There was also a golden colored steel band wrapped around the ship.

The ship also had seven cannons; two on each side, the back, and one in the front sticking ounce the figure head.

The most fearsome, breathtaking, and awe inspiring part of the ship was the figure head. It was a large golden colored female angel that descended down the keel into the water. The head of the angel stopped nearly three feet above the railing on the front deck, while its hair was long and lustrous going down to what would be mid back. The angel was wearing a dress that looked as if it were blowing slightly in the wind, and ended at the feet of the angel. Although submerged in the water, on the angel's feet were strapped sandals. The right arm on the figurehead was outstretched, holding a sword that looked like it was flaming, and the left hand holding a kite shield that had a cross being coiled by roses, being held close to the body.

Inside the galley, as Mika discovered, was the kitchen, a lounge area, and dining area. Mika opened the fridge and cabinets and found that they were fully stocked! She quickly gobbled up an enormous amount of food before returning to the group that was still on the dock. Vince, Victor, and Nicole all sweat dropped as they watched Mika walk down the gangplank, licking her fingers and rubbing her stomach. Mika put on a grin before saying to Vince

"I love it! Does it have a name?" Vince smiled and shook his head.

"Nope! I was waiting for the owner to name it! So, what do you want the name to be?" Mika pursed her lips and tapped a finger to her cheek as she was thinking. Suddenly, her head shot up and she had a grin on her face.

"I got it! The _Archangel_! The flaming sword is what gave me the idea if you're wondering." The remaining three reflected on the name for a moment before they each said, surprisingly simultaneously.

"I love it!" They looked at each other, slight shocked, and once again said at the same time.

"That was weird!" Anger begins to grow.

"Stop doing that!" A little bit angrier...

"SERIOUSLY! Stop doing that! I will kill you both!" Suddenly, but not quite that unexpectedly, a fight cloud broke out while random limbs could be seen piping in and out of the dust. Mika started to laugh whole heartedly.

"Shishishi! Then it's settled! Our ship is called the 'Archangel'! Now let's go to our next adventure!" Mika cheerfully pounded all three of the idiots on the head to calm them down and then she hopped up the gangplank. Vince, Nicole, and

Victor all glared at each other before sighing. They all gathered in for a group hug as Vince said

"Little bro... I'm going to miss you... Don't be an idiot out there and get yourself killed, and try to become that great swordsman you have always wanted to be." Tears began to run down his cheek as he said this. Yet, he was not alone as Victor also started to let tears escape as he said

"Ha ha... Don't worry, I won't get myself killed. I'll be the best swordsman this world has ever seen. I'll be better than Zoro even... Big bro, take care of yourself here and don't let Mom and Dad try to run your life." Nicole wanted to get her goodbye in as she said

"Vince thank you for trying to save me these past years. The thought that you would rescue me was the only thing that kept my will strong enough to live...

Goodbye Vince, and don't worry I'll be sure to keep this idiot in check!"

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" Victor said only to get patted on the back by his brother rather hardly before Vince said

"Haha yes you are!" He then turned to Nicole. "Nicole I'll miss you, and I'll be waiting for the day both you and Victor come back home... But don't let me keep everyone waiting, go get on the ship!" Both Victor and Nicole wiped the tears from their eyes as that smiled at Vince, and then turned around to run up the gangplank.

Once on the ship, the two found Mika in front of the wheel looking a map and the compass. Mika glanced over her shoulder at them before she turned around and yelled.

"Alright! Lets head to the next island!" At that the ship was off and headed into the horizon.

Meanwhile, a marine battleship could barely be seen in the distance once the _Archangel _was far enough away from Santi Island.

Mika ran to the figure head and sat on the head cross legged, and she yelled back to Victor.

"Victor, you're the navigator until we get a good one! So take us to the next island! Shishishi!" Victor shrugged off the small insult to him in agreement before he yelled back.

"Sure thing Mika! Oh and according to this map the island that is next on our path to Lougetown is called Scholarly Island!"

"Shishishi! Sounds good, I just hope they have some good meat and a few crew members there too! Oh and Nicole, make something good to eat! I want a lot of meat!" Nicole, who was currently standing next to Victor looking at the map, spoke back to Mika with a smile.

"Sure thing Captain! But ummm I think we all need a good change of clothes first... So I'll start cooking after I get changed and take a shower!" Mika and

Victor looked down at themselves and saw that their clothes were, in fact, tattered and ruined as well as bloody. They shrugged before walking into their rooms to find clothes. Victor had claimed the rooms under the front deck as the men's quarters, and Mika had claimed the rooms under the back deck as the women's quarters.

Minutes later, the three teenagers emerged from their respective rooms and met on the middle deck. Victor was wearing a black T shirt, red shorts, black sandals, and of course his two swords at his waist being held in place by a black haramaki.

Nicole was wearing a dressy black and silver top with only one strap that was on the left and had a picture of a red rose on it. She also wore a pair of black capris, and a pair of black and silver sandals. He looked to be in much better health than she was days ago, he hair was a long flowing dark brown, and she now had light brown skin instead of her former pale complexion.

Mika was wearing a navy blue T shirt, a white miniskirt, and heeled blue sandals that had straps holding her foot in place.

The three had taken showers also and were now clean of any sweat or blood that may have been stained onto them. Mika then walked up to Nicole and said happily

"Nicole, go make some food! I want meat!"

"Haha okay! I'll make you both something to eat. I hope I have enough meat for both of you, because I'm pretty sure you raided the fridge Mika!" Mika laughed at this

"Shishishi! I was hungry! Wait... Meat for both Victor and I? Aren't you going to eat?" Nicole chuckled silently to herself

"Yeah I'm going to eat. I'm just a vegetarian. That means I don't eat meat."

Mika stared at Nicole slightly gaping, and her head comically sparked and smoke started to rise up as if the gears in her head broke down from what Nicole had just said.

"..."

"Mika you okay?" Nicole asked

"..."

"Hahaha! This is funny!" Victor laughed. Nicole looked at him with a curious look before turning back to look at Mika, who was still just staring. Suddenly, Mika's head jerked back before she sucked in a deep breath and roared.

"YOU DON'T EAT MEAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Nicole flinched at her voice but smirked and said much more calmly than Mika.

"Hahaha, nothing is wrong with me I just don't like meat, so I eat vegetables. Luckily, I have the Vine Vine fruit which lets me grow and manipulate plants at an accelerated rate." At this Nicole smiled and went up the stairs and into the kitchen to start cooking, Victor went up into the crow's nest and found out that there was a small weight set there and started working out, and Mika jumped back onto the figurehead. Mika said quietly to herself

"I'm getting closer everyone, and I'll see you all soon I hope." With this said Mika closed her eyes and fell asleep sitting up until Nicole called her and Victor to come eat.

To Be Continued

Alright sorry if this is a little late, I did everything from the ship to the end today. I usually don't get around to writing until I need to post for some reason. Next week, you will still get your usual chapter, but I am going away for the long weekend and one of three things will happen. First, you will get a chapter or two during the weekend. Second, you will get extra chapters during the time I post the following week. Lastly, you will have no difference in the amount of chapters being uploaded. I'm hoping to get either the first or second option done. Oh and next chapter is what I need all of my Shichibukai for, you may have already figured out why, and I still need three more of them. Oh and I just remembered, island names or descriptions are always accepted as well as OCs which I will now just let you go back to earlier chapters to use the form instead of posting it every time. Thank you and until next time!

**Captain- "Guardian Angel" Mika €35,000,000**

**First Mate- Victor Chambers €20,000,000**

**Cook- Nicolette "Nicole" Kichida**


	10. Chapter 9 Meeting of the Shichibukai

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Alright, sorry about not being able to update last week! In order to make it up to you, I'm going to crank out four chapters! Or at least I'll try... O well but anyway this chapter is a Sam chapter! So sit back and enjoy! Oh and I know Akainu has a different name when he isn't an admiral, but I don't care he is still going to be called Akainu!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece! This chapter has an M rating for some slight lime but nothing too bad or descriptive.

_Chapter 9: Meeting of the Shichibukai _

Marineford: 

"Admiral, have the Shichibukai arrived yet?" A man said in a deep voice as he and another man walked down a hall inside of Marineford.

"No Fleet Admiral Akainu, only Mountain and Marcus have arrived, but the others should be here very soon." Fleet Admiral Akainu looks nearly exacty the same as he had years ago when the Pirate King was a rookie. The only diference is that he now wore the same hat that previous Fleet Admiral Sengoku had worn, a hat with the marine symbol as well as a seagull perched upon the top of it.

"Damn pirates... Always late for everything! Good thing we aren't about to be having another war like the Whitebeard War, we wouldn't be able to count on their assistance!" Akainu was now glaring at the man standing next to him. The man was slightly shorter than himself, around 6"2', had long pink hair that was slicked back and tied into a pony tail, and currently wore a light pink suit that had navy blue pinstripes and he also had a marine coat that said 'Justice' on the back. He had a scar on his forehead in the shape of an 'X'.

"*cough* Yes, well that would be rather unfortunate, sir. However, even without their help we would be able to easily win any war that was waged against us! We have become much stronger since that war. I even remember that I had unlocked my Haki during it!" The man broke into a small fit of laughter while Akainu simply smirked and let out a small chuckle before saying.

"Yes Admiral Coby, that would certainly be the case. The power of Absolute Justice will conquer any who dare challenge the World Government!" Akainu let out a roaring laugh after saying this. Coby, the same Coby that Monkey D. Luffy had liberated from Alvida, smirked and chuckled slightly as they continued down the hall. Eventually, the two men came upon a large wooden set of doors and opened them.

Upon opening them, the two looked inside to see a large round table that had four seats on one side and seven on the other. The room was bright with sunlight filling the room from the open windows that allowed a breeze. In two of the four seats on the closest side of the table sat two men.

The first man was large, about 6"6', had slicked back silvery white hair that went to the bottom of his neck, black sunglasses on his face as well as a cigar in his mouth, a white suit with blue pinstripes, a marine coat that said 'Justice' on it, and straps on both arms that held cigars.

The second man appeared to be asleep. He had black dreadlocks that went just past his shoulders, a dark complexion, he wore a black suit with white pinstripes and had a marine symbol across the back, but unlike everyone else he did not wear a marine coat.

"Ah, Admirals Smoker and Carter nice to see you... Carter! Wake up!" Akainu roared causing Admiral Carter to wake up with a jump. He then stood up and turned to Akainu with a salute.

"Sorry Sir! I was just waiting for you to arrive!" Carter had a nervous hint in his voice, but Akainu simply ignored him as he and Coby went to take their seats. Along the way he muttered

"At ease Carter..." He and Coby took their seats to see two people sitting across from him. The first man was Rivera S. Mountain, he was about 9" tall, had a strong looking jaw and a rugged face, he has frighteningly broad shoulders and a thick muscular build. His hair was a short blonde buzz cut that almost showed him as bald. He had piercing silver eyes and a prominent brow; he wears golden colored pants with a high belt line that cuts his chiseled abs in half. He wore nothing on his chest but he never looked cold, and he also had dark skin that seemed to glisten with an unnatural light.

The second man was Marcus, he was 5"9', he had dark orange spiky hair, reddish

brown eyes, a muscular build which was covered by a dark orange shirt as well as a pair of black pants. On his shirt rested a diamond necklace that had a large gem at the bottom of it. He looked very laid back and easy going which was the complete opposite of Mountain who was... Pretty much a hard-ass.

"It's good to know that at least some of these pirates can be relied on. I just hope that the rest would get here!" Akainu sighed. As if on cue, a voice came from the window.

"Oh calm down Akainu. The rest of us are here, I'm just the one that got up here first... Well besides those two." The figure pointed at Mountain and Marcus. Everyone turned to look at the figure in the window which happened to be a woman. If you had looked fast enough you could see scaled wings with sharp ends receding back into her body. This was "Dragon Lady" Shenhua Jiang. She looked to be in her mid-young twenties, she was 6", she had long black flowing hair that went to her waist and black eyes, she wore a tight Chinese style black dress with red trim, as well as black high heels. Her immense beauty could only be rivaled by Boa Hancock.

"I am here you peasants... And you slut!"

Speak of the Devil...

Boa Hancock had just walked through the wooden doors with none other than "Psy-Brute" Samuel. She was pointing, and slightly growling, at Jiang who returned her hatred.

"Who are you calling a slut, you whore?"

"I am not a whore, you loose bitch!"

"Agh! Come here and I'll shove those words right down your throat! You're used to having things shoved down your throat anyway!" Jiang and Hancock were fuming as they screeched to one another before they started to get into an all out brawl! Of course, this consisted of hair pulling, clawing, biting, and other things that would make any man's jaw drop.

"Agh you bitch!" Hancock pulled on Jiang's hair hard.

"EHHH! You're going to pay for that you whore!" Jiang transformed her hand into a dragon's paw with sharp claws and slashed Hancock along the chest, drawing a little blood and showed more of Hancock's cleavage... If that was possible.

"Ugh! I am going to kill you!" Hancock kicked Jiang with a Haki infused swing. This slightly disoriented her but she got back up from the spot she landed, which was several feet away, and charged at Hancock. Hancock had a furious look on her face as she too charged at Jiang.

"Mind Freeze!" Sam stepped into the brawl and froze both women in place. He then walked up in between the two, who were about to strike at each other, and sighed.

"Hancock, you didn't tell me about your little dispute with her. You two need to just shut up and sit down, because I want to get this over with and get something to eat. I'm hungry, ugh!" The two beautiful women glared at each other before they both sighed. Sam took this as a sign of agreement and said

"Good, now go sit down." Sam had a happy grin on his face as he unfroze the two. They both, once again, glared at each other before beginning to walk to their seats.

However, Jiang took a little detour...

"Hmmm, so you're the new Shichibukai. You're pretty cute hehe!" Jiang giggled as she stroked he finger under Sam's chin causing a slight blush to spill onto his face.

"Uhmm, thanks Jiang. You're pretty cute too, shishishi!" Jiang smiled cheerfully as she leaned closer to Sam and whispered for only him to hear.

"I know I am Samuel, and I want you to see Just. How. Cute. I. Can. Be." Jiang rubbed her finger softly over Sam's lips with each word. "So after this lame meeting, meet up with me and I'll show you." Jiang winked. Sam had a massive blush on his face, but it was nothing compared to the redness that erupted after Jiang gave him a kiss on the cheek and giggled. Sam looked at her and barely managed to let words escape his mouth.

"Yea, I-I-I will! But umm, Hancock-" Jiang cringed at the mention of her name. "Hancock is my ride home. I live at Amazon Lily with her and it's in the Calm Belt, so she is my only ride..." Sam looked slightly disappointed at this, but he didn't want to get her, or himself for that matter, too excited about what may happen only to have their plans diminish. Jiang wouldn't let that that happen. She smirked devilishly as she said seductively.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty head about that. I can give you a ride... The best ride you will ever have in your life." Sam's adult knowledge cut off here when he had absolutely no idea what she meant by that last part, but he just shrugged it off before grinning.

"Shishishi okay! Sounds good Jiang!" Jiang then gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips, a kiss that could have been debated whether or not it was a legitimate kiss. It was so quick that anyone who was watching, which at this point was everyone in the room even Hancock who was showing obvious distrust on her face, that had blinked would have missed the display of affection.

Jiang skipped to her seat smiling to herself at a job well done, but Sam was frozen in shock with a massive blush pooling onto his face. He stood there staring into nothingness until after a few moments he snapped out of his daze and turned to meet everyone's' penetrating gazes. Sam rubbed the back of his head while grinning nervously before he hurriedly rushed to the open seat between Hancock and Jiang and slouched down.

"Hahaha! Well that was interesting!" Marcus had put in his two cents about the obvious flirt show that had just occurred.

"Yeah, I'm glad we got here in time to see that! Don't you think so Gongor?" Two more men had arrived from the wooden doors.

"I sure do Jin! That was mighty perty! It made my heart go all fuzzy like! Hahahaha!" The man identified as Jin laughed alongside the man named Gongor saying.

"Hahaha! You idiot, stop talking like that! It gives people the idea that you're an idiot. Well...-" Gongor bonked Jin on the head. Gongor was about 6"5', had short silvery white hair, one eye that was brown while the other had a scar running across it turning it silver. He had a lean but muscular build, he wore a tight white T shirt that had a red and black Celtic cross on it, and he also wore black jeans that had a small chain running across one side it and wore black boots.

Jin Hayter was 6"2', he had black hair that went down to his neck, blue eyes, he wore a neon purple shirt that had a design of black snakes slivering around it, his pants were a dark purple almost black pair of jeans. He wore black fingerless gloves and he too wore combat boots like Gongor.

"Well so nice of you to join us. Maybe now we can get started!" Smoker had finally said something once the seven Shichibukai had all arrived. Akainu nodded his head before he said.

"Yes, well our first order of business is discussing the strange actions of the Yonkou Aokiji, the same man that had resigned after I took his place as Fleet Admiral. He has been reported to have been recruiting lesser and rookie pirate crews to support his cause. This is where our worries come in, what is his cause? He is well on his way to arranging a fleet as large as Whitebeard's was twelve years ago." All the Shichibukai looked pretty uncaring but Marcus did speak up.

"Sooooo... How does this involve us in any way?"

"You see, I want to have your loyalty if such an event was to occur, this event being another war if the same magnitude as the Whitebeard War. However, this war did have cause behind it. That being the execution of 'Fire Fist' Ace, in which I had to personally execute." Akainu was smirking at this point while Sam was cringing in his seat, only to be noticed by Hancock. She whispered to him.

"Calm down Sam, now is not the time to be mad at Akainu for killing your uncle twelve years ago. You don't want want these people to find out who you really are do you Monkey D. Samuel?" Nobody had heard what Hancock had said to Sam...

Except for Jiang

Jiang continued to point her head towards Akainu while he spoke, but had her eyes locked on the two next to him while she listened in on their conversation. She thought to herself 'Did I just hear that right? MONKEY D. SAMUEL? Like the same Monkey as the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy? Oh now I like him even more! I'll get him to admit it to me later just to make sure I heard that right.'

Akainu's booming voice snapped her back to reality.

"NO, we will need to hire spies and send them into their ranks! I am not trusting you pirate scum to a task such as this! I can only trust undercover marines that have arrived within the time Aokiji has left, and allow them to infiltrate the fleet he has while going as a pirate crew. This way we will be able to recover intelligence." Marcus, once again responded.

"*yawn* Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm sorry I asked.. Geez. But any way can we get to something that actually involves us, or at least something interesting?" Akainu glared at him before sighing and turning around to Admiral Coby.

"Coby, you still have that poster don't you?"

"Y-Yes Sir!" Coby pulled a bounty poster out of his suit pocket and handed it to Akainu. He swiped the poster away and opened it to show the rest of the room. Sam and Marcus looked very surprised at the sight of the poster.

It was Mika's bounty poster.

Marcus pulled two bounty posters out of his pocket and looked at them while looking back at Mika's poster. The posters read

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

"Pirate King" Monkey D. Luffy

€1,000,000,000

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

"Pirate Queen" Nami

€700,000,000

Luffy's poster was of him wearing his clothes after the two year time skip only he also wore a red and black captain's cape that had golden shoulders. He was standing on top of some rubble with his hands in the air and a massive grin on his face. In one of his hands however was a flag on a pole that was of the Straw Hat Jolly Roger.

Nami was wearing Luffy's straw hat in this picture. She also wore the same outfit after the two year time skip. She was using her Clima Tact and caused the marines around her a severe lightning strike. She was grinning as she did so.

Marcus was looking back and forth at the two pictures to Mika's poster. 'Oh My Gosh! She looks just like these two! If she is their daughter she can help me find Nami! It's been so long, but I hope she believes me with what I need to tell her when I finally see her. But, my best chance of finding Nami to join up with this Mika's crew, that is, if she is their kid.' Mountain also peered over at Marcus seeing what he was doing and smirked.

Meanwhile, Sam was wide eyed at the picture. 'No Fucking Way! My damn sister Mika is alive! I swear if she comes to the Grand Line I will personally take care of her! I should at least give her a warning though... So if I get a chance I will go where ever she is and tell her what will happen if she comes to the Grand Line.'

(A/N: I just realized I never gave a description of Mika's poster so here it is) Mika's bounty poster was of her in her hybrid form, slightly levitated, with a halo in either hand, and she was smiling as she was about to cut down some marines.

"Alright, now as you can see this rookie pirate, 'Guardian Angel' Mika, has the highest bounty in East Blue history. It is higher than The Pirate King's first bounty of €30,000,000, therefore it is crucial that we stop this menace before she can spread destruction across the Grand Line. We will send one of you to take care if her, so who wants to go to the East Blue?" Akainu had said and at hearing this last part both Sam and Marcus shot their hands up and yelled at the same time.

"I want to go!" They looked at eachother, as did everyone else in the room. Akainu cleared his throat before saying.

"Yes, well I suppose you could both go. You can make sure that the job gets done. You will be shipped off tomorrow. That was our final order of business; therefore you may all be dismissed."

All the Shichibukai rose from their seats and exited the room. Jiang wrapped her arm around Sam's and leaned against him and purred into his ear saying

"Hello, Samuel. Come with me I want to show you something." Sam raised his eyebrow before grinning and nodding. He then turned to Hancock, who was next to him and showing obvious distaste of Jiang on her face, and said.

"Hancock, Jiang said she wants to show me something. So you can leave if you want because I need to stay here anyway." Hancock sighed and nodded before she walked further on; all the while Jiang was smirking.

After a few minutes of walking to her ship, Jiang and Sam went inside the cabin. The other Shichibukai had split apart from the two during the walk and now the two were completely alone on Jiang's ship. Sam had a confused look on his face while he looked at Jiang's eager smirking face.

"Hey are we getting something to eat, and where are all of your crew members?" Sam asked while he and Jiang passed through the kitchen of her ship.

"Hehehe, no we are not getting something to eat. As for my crew, they are all below deck at the moment." Jiang giggled. She led Sam into her room and laid on the bed while motioning him to get on it. He obeyed her request and lay down on the bed next to her. Jiang smirked and giggled at Sam's innocence when it came to a subject such as this and made small circles on his chest with her finger as she said.

"Hey Sam... Can you tell me who you really are? If you don't than I won't show you what I want to show you hehe!" Sam was wide eyed for a moment before he sighed and looked at Jiang.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"But of course!" Jiang purred

"Okay... Well... My name is Monkey D. Samuel. I was sent to Amazon Lily twelve years ago with my dad; this was just before the Whitebeard War. I trained with Dark King Rayleigh alongside my dad for two years and then I was told to stay at Amazon Lily until I got older." Jiang was wide eyed and gaping at this slightly but soon she kissed Sam on lips. Sam was surprised, but soon enough gave into her action and kissed back. They began to fondle each other as pieces of clothes were being taken off. Moans and cries of pleasure could be heard from inside the room as they began to discover each other.

Minutes later, Jiang emerged from the room after kissing Sam and walking to the door. She looked back and smirking at a sleeping Sam in her bed. Her hair was a mess but she continued to adjust her dress while making her way to the deck.

Once there she became furious at what she saw. There standing on the deck leaning against the mast, was none other than Hancock. However, Hancock did not have a face of anger, but one that looked like it had a mix of happiness, sadness, and disappointment. She approached Jiang slowly while keeping the look on her face and said quietly.

"Jiang... I know we don't get along, but I just want to make one request of you..." Jiang was still angry just at the sight of this whore standing before her and spat out.

"What is that, you bitch?" Hancock only exhaled a short chuckle as she continued talking quietly.

"I just want to ask you... To take care of Sam... He is like a son to me and I just don't want to see him get hurt." Jiang was slightly surprised at how vulnerable Hancock was making herself. She smirked as she was thinking about how much Hancock would cringe at hearing her say

"Oh I took care of him alright. I took care of him soooo well! He is in my bed sleeping right now, oh and did I mention he is naked?" Hancock's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as she finally noticed that Jiang's hair was a mess and could only mean one thing...

"What! How could you! He was so innocent when it came to sex! You.. You... Slut! You couldn't have even waited until he may have loved you!" Hancock was fuming like she normally would have been in Jiang's presence. Jiang was satisfied at a job well done as she watched her counterpart squirm in anger. She then smiled devilishly and said

"Oh don't worry I have Monkey D. Samuel wrapped around my finger and he isn't that innocent anymore! He loves me now, and I love him. So I guess this means that I will become the Pirate Princess when we get married and have kids

hehehe!" Jiang giggled causing Hancock to gasp loudly and ask.

"How do you know who he really is?"

"Simple, he told me of his own free will, hehe!" Jiang, once again, giggled trying to make Hancock even angrier.

"Don't you dare tell anyone! Nobody can kn-" Jiang then interrupted her.

"Yeah yeah I know, he already told me that. But if you will excuse me I need to be getting back to Sam for our... Second round hehe!" Jiang was about to turn around before Hancock said in a deadly voice.

"If you dare hurt a hair on my son's head, or break his heart... I will personally come and kill you!" Hancock released a small amount of King's Haki before turning around and leaving. Jiang was left alone and slightly weak for a moment, but soon recovered and went back into her room to start her 'second round' with Sam.

To Be Continued

So those are the Shichibukai, and Sam has a girlfriend! She is rivaled as the most beautiful woman in the world... Like father like son I guess, only Sam didn't reject Jiang. There really isn't much of a back story as to why Hancock and Jiang hate each other; it's just that they want to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Oh and why does Marcus want to see Nami so much? You just have to wait and see!

**"Guardian Angel" Mika-€35,000,000**

**Victor Chambers-€20,000,000**

**Nicole Kichida- none**

RIVERA S. MOUNTAIN- DANTHEMANWITHTHEPLAN7

MARCUS- MASTERGAMER14

SHENHAU JIANG- OXENSTIERNA D. YUKI-RIN

JIN HAYTER I GOT OFF OF THE FORUMS, AND I FORGET WHERE IT WAS. =/


	11. Chapter 10 New world, Scholarly Island

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Alright, second chapter that I made this weekend! I know some of you have been waiting for the first part of this chapter! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece!

_Chapter 10: A trip to the New World! Scholarly Island arrival!_

Baltigo, New World:

Baltigo is an island near the end of the New World. It is the land of white soil and rocky spires. It is uninhabitable by most creatures, that is except for the revolutionaries.

This island is the headquarters of the Revolutionary Movement to destroy the World Government, led by none other than Monkey D. Dragon. Currently, in the office of Dragon, the highest room in the highest spire was several people. The first being Monkey sitting at his desk. The others consisted of the SH crew and the Yonkou Aokiji.

Aokiji, now being that he was a pirate, wore his sleepmask upon his head of curly black hair. He wore a light blue dress shirt that was partially opened, and wore white dress pants. He is known as one of the classiest pirates to have lived, and he surely shows it by his appearance.

Dragon was looking through Wanted posters searching for pirates that could be helpful in aiding the revolutionaries. He divided the stacks he had up and passed them out to everyone in the room to look through and put any aside that may be helpful. Nami was handed her stack of wanted posters and was shuffling through them looking at bounties and was judging people by appearance to see if they would actually help or just cause destruction. She continued to shuffle through until one poster in particular made her heart skip a beat, eyes widen, and she made a loud gasp that attracted everyone's attention.

"Nami, what is it!" Luffy panicked and hurried to Nami's side only to have the same reaction she did.

"What? What is it?" Usopp half yelled. Nami slowly took her eyes off of what she was doing to look Usopp in the eye while her jaw began to tremble. He raised a curious eyebrow before Nami lifted up the poster to show everyone.

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

"Guardian Angel" Mika

€35,000,000

"It's Mika! She's alive! Holy shit! Where has she been?" Usopp screamed while everyone remained wide eyed and gaping at the sight before them.

"Nami, our daughter is alive! She is so beautiful! This is great, we have to go see her! Does it say what she did to get a bounty or where she is?" Luffy said in possibly the happiest voice he had ever talked in. Nami scanned over the paper looking for an answer to Luffy's question.

"...No. Hurry get someone to go and find a recent newspaper! It should say in one!" Nami yelled to anyone that was listening. Sanji happily replied as he went into love mode and somehow hovered out of the room to find a newspaper... He returned minutes later and handed the paper to Nami. She handed it to Robin and said.

"Robin you can read a lot faster than me so find something about Mika! Please!" Robin smiled and nodded her head as she skimmed through the paper. It didn't take long before she stumbled upon the same article that Mika, Victor, and Vince had read a few days before. Robin then rushed over to Nami and Luffy, who were still just staring at the poster, and showed them the article.

"Here Nami, take a look at this! It's the article saying what she did to get a bounty on a place in the East Blue called Santi Island." Nami swiped the paper away and read it aloud. Dragon laughed and said.

"Hahaha! Sounds like she is going to be quite the leader! She takes after me!" Nami unnoticeably rolled her eyes and Luffy chuckled.

"Shishishi, well at least she has a good friend. This Victor Chambers guy sounds like he has been with Mika for a while!" Everyone nodded, except Aokiji because he had been absolutely lost this entire time, but Robin said.

"It's great to know that she is alive but now the issue is where we would find her?" That ruined everyone's optimism for a moment before Nami stood up and said

"Alright, well I was at Santi Island before I joined the crew so I remember where it is. She would be long gone by the time we got there so how about we meet her at Sabondy Archipelago?" Luffy thought for a moment with his lips pursed before throwing his fists in the air and yelling.

"Yosh! Let's meet Mika at Sabondy Archipelago! That way we can meet her after she has had a bunch of adventures!" Everyone, minus Aokiji, laughed and then Dragon said

"Oh and Luffy! Your son Samuel is a Shichibukai so he may be around the area when that time comes! It will be a family reunion! Well... Except for the twins." The SHC looked a bit uneasy at this statement and caused Dragon to raise an eyebrow. Zoro noticed this.

"Well you see... Mika and Sam didn't really ever get along, so I don't know if that would be the best idea. Then again, it isn't my decision. Luffy what do you think." Luffy had a serious look on his face before as he thought about the decision but sighed, but a grin on his face, and said.

"I think it we should get them together. They need to straighten things out, because they are family! I didn't even have a family when I was growing up except for Ace, Sabo, and sometimes Gramps. Dadann was nice and so was Makino, but they weren't my family just good friends. And now both of my brothers are dead, so I don't want Mika to waste her time with Sam by hating him!" Nami put a hand on Luffy's shoulder and kissed him quickly before saying.

"I think that is a great idea, Luffy. She and Sam need to get along while they can. Yet, we need to make sure that we don't try and meet her any earlier than Sabondy otherwise it will just be too soon and I'm sure one of the things that is motivating her is to see us again." Everyone nodded before Dragon said to the entire group and a half yell

"Come on people! We need to get people for Aokiji to recruit into his fleet and to attack Marineford! The faster we gather these ships, the faster we can attack the World Government at their strongest point!" Everyone replied by just waving Dragon off and muttered 'yeah, yeah' before continuing to look through the posters, keeping Mika's in sight at all times.

Somewhere in the East Blue on the 'Archangel':

"Mika, Nicole, come look quick!" Victor yelled from the crows nest's newfound intercom system. Mika and Nicole emerged from the kitchen, where Nicole had made dinner and 'forgot' to tell Victor after hearing what he was looking at back in the Hospital from Mika.

"What is it Victor!" Mika yelled as she chomped on a piece of meat. Victor opened the window of nest and peered down to the two girls. He then yelled down to them.

"There is an island up ahead! I think I can see some tall buildings, so my guess is that there is a city and we can restock on food. Speaking of which, Nicole can you make din-... Nicole! What the hell why didn't you tell me that you made dinner? I'm starving up here!" Nicole giggles before she said

"Sorry, but Mika told me that you were looking at her boobs so I decided not to make you anything for dinner! Hahaha!" Victor had a dumbfounded look on his face as he said retreated back into the crow's nest, climbed down the ladder, and stomped his way into the kitchen to get something to eat while mumbling something inaudible.

The two girls busted out in laughter at how annoyed Victor was. They then turned to look out at where they were headed to see the island that was there. It would probably take another thirty minutes before they arrived.

Once they arrived, after Victor had made and eaten his own dinner, the three teens got off of the ship and started walking around the area they landed at. They saw a map of the island and saw that the name of it was Scholarly Island. The island was a university island that was renowned for its academic excellence, and being a place for World Nobles to send their brattiest kids. It consisted of five districts which were the Math District, History District, Language District, Law District, and Medical District. Each district specialized in its individual field, and each has competitions to see who is the best student in each class as well as the current enrollment of the school. The enrollment in each district consists of primarily boys, but there is in fact several girls in each.

Currently, the three pirates were in the medical district. They were browsing shops and they stumbled across a rather interesting shop. It was a book store that had, in its front window, 'How Medics Can Kill'.

"That looks... Kinda out of place doesn't it?" Nicole asked the other two.

"Yeah, I would have thought that something like that would be banned. I mean, the point of his district I'm guessing is to help people, not kill them." Victor stated.

"Move! Move pleas-AHH!" A girl was running by holding a box full of books. That is of course, until she hit Victor and toppled both of them to the ground spilling the box of its contents. She looked to be around 24, 6"5', she had mid length red hair that was in a fishtail over her left shoulder. Her hazel eyes hid behind a set of glasses. She wore a white medical coat over a blue V neck with ankle length khakis and sandals. She had tanned skin and blue eyes along with peacock feather earrings.

"Ah you idiot! You got in my way and now look at what happened!" The girl yelled at Victor while they were on the ground.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! You needed to slow down! Why were you running anyway?" Victor comically yelled to the girl. The girl started to get off Victor and pick up the books.

"Well I was trying to hurry and get these books to my mom's book store, and I was about to get there to! But no, you had to get in my way and now I'm going to be late!" The Victor helped pick the books up alongside the girl and when the mess was cleaned up Nicole asked.

"So is this your mom's bookstore?" The girl stood up and looked at Nicole before nodding her head.

"Yes it is, and I need to get these books here as fast as I can so If you need something just come inside and I'll help you." The girl glared at Victor before saying " Well maybe not him..."

"Hey!" Victor said only to go unnoticed. Nicole turned to Mika who was surprisingly quiet during the whole occasion and asked

"Well Mika do you want to go in?" Mika nodded before the four people walked into the store. The store was small store that had shelves and stacks of books as well as a front desk that had a register. The girl set down the box full of books next to the register and looked up to the woman that was behind it and said.

"Sorry I'm late mom I kinda ran into one of these people here." she pointed to Mika, Victor, and Nicole. The girl's mom smiled and said to her.

"It's okay Verra, I just needed those books for this evening when a customer was going to come by who wanted to purchase them." The girl's, now named Verra, mother looked around 45, and was 6"5'. She had red hair that went down to her mid back. She too had hazel eyes but she did not have glasses. She wore a blue sweater with black pants and small diamond earrings. Nicole stepped in and said.

"Excuse me, Verra was it?" Verra nodded.

"Yup I'm Verra J. Dawn!" Nicole smiled and continued.

"Okay I'm Nicole this is Mika and he is Victor" Nicole pointed to each person as she said their name. "I was just wondering, the book that is in the window seems kinda out of place for a medical district. I mean, aren't medics and doctors supposed to help people?" Verra replied with a small laugh.

"Well I wrote it that's why! It consists of two main things. The first is the consequences of doing something wrong during surgery and how to prevent doing it, and the second is a fighting style made for surgeons like me!" Mika finally said something.

"Wait so you're a doctor and you can fight!" Verra cringed slightly but said.

"Yeah I'm a doctor but I prefer being called a surgeon, although I do know medicine. I'm probably the best doctor at the school haha! And I can be really good when I fight too, using my medical knowledge I can disable enemies!" Verra was grinning while she was gloating only to be interrupted by her mom yelling at her.

"Verra! You know you aren't allowed to fight here! You almost got expelled! I let you publish that book and put it there only because of the first part. You should know that you can't fight by now as well as do that other... Thing..." Verra's mom was angry with her daughter but began showing uneasiness by the time that she finished speaking. Verra smirked and said to her mom.

"Oh you mean this?" Verra suddenly separated into four other identical Verras, making five in total. Nicole and Victor had shocked looks on their faces while Mika had sparking eyes. Her mom on the other hand, was horrified.

"Verra! Stop that right now! If these people were to tell the dean that you are using your fruit again then you would be expelled!" Her words, however, fell on deaf ears as Mika yelled.

"Awesome! Verra join my crew! We need a good doctor!" Verra and her mom were shocked at what they just heard, but Verra spoke up and said.

"Wait, you're pirates!" Mika laughed and said with no doubt in her mind.

"Shishishi well of course we are! I'm going to be the Pirate Queen!" This made the two women even more bewildered. How could a girl like this be so confident about being the Pirate Queen? She would need to defeat the most powerful man on the planet, and it is too farfetched that a girl such as this one would be able to. Verra, all five of them at once, yelled in astonishment.

"What! How can you be so confident! Do you have any idea what kind of monster the Pirate King is? He will tear you limb from limb!" The crew just laughed, completely confusing the other two women, as Mika said.

"Nah, I don't think he will. Well, right now he could if he wanted to, but by the time I fight him I will kick his ass!" Mika threw her fists in the air and yelled. "Shishishi, So Verra join my crew!" Verra was in shock but shook her head and said.

"Eh no thanks, I don't have a problem with pirates because they saved my mom, but I don't really want to be one." Nicole raised a curious eyebrow and said.

"What happened to your mom that pirates had to save her?" Verra's mom stepped in after slapping Verra on the head to get her to make her clones go away. After she dispelled the clones her mom began to explain.

"I was very sick at our home island back in the Grand Line with a disease that no doctor on the island could cure. Verra was about ten at the time and she was very scared and was always trying to find someone who knew how to cure me. One day, a pirate crew landed on our island and there was the cutesy little reindeer that could walk and talk! It was the best doctor I had ever seen and it cured me easily! Ever since Verra had wanted to be a doctor-" Verra interrupted with a yell.

"Surgeon!" Her mom continued.

"Yes, well surgeon. So we moved here and now she is one of, if not the best doctor here!" Mika was stunned at what she just heard. She only knew one reindeer that could walk, talk, and be an incredible doctor.

"Wait! You mean you met Chopper!" Verra and her mother slightly recoiled from the sudden yell but the Verra said.

"Um, yeah. I think that was his name. He was a nice pirate!" Victor yelled to Verra comically.

"He was on the Pirate King's crew, how didn't you know that!" Verra and her mom's eyes bugged out as they yelled at the same time.

"What! We didn't know that!" Mika just laughed, but Nicole had a confused look on her face as she was thinking about something. She then asked Verra's mom.

"Hey Mrs. Dawn, why is it that Verra isn't allowed to use her Devil Fruit? Is there something against it?" Mrs. Dawn sighed and said.

"Yes, they are considered dangerous, a cheating mechanism, and just all around a nuisance to society. That's why I don't like it when Verra uses her power." Nicole nodded in understanding but asked.

"So what if Mika and I were to use our powers here would happen?" Nicole demonstrated her Vine Vine power by accelerating the growth of a nearby flower pot. Mika also demonstrated her power by going into her hybrid form. Mrs, Dawn was surprised at the sight but coughed to clear her throat and said.

"Those are pretty neat powers! Oh, but um what would happen is that the local police would probably just try to arrest you if you did anything with them. One of Verra's friends used a devil fruit and was in jail for three months. Oh and her friend's name was Rose. Victor, as well as the other two, was shocked at this and said.

"Thats insane! Just for using a devil fruit? Where is this Rose girl now-" As if on cue a boy came into the shop, nearly throwing the door off of its hinges, and started breathing heavily. This surprised everyone, but mostly it surprised Verra and her mother because they knew the boy. Verra yelled to him worriedly.

"Rose! What's the matter, why are you running so hard?" Victor had a dumbfounded look on his face as he looked at the boy and said laughing.

"W-wait, HE is Rose! I thought Rose was a girl's name! Hahahaha!" Sokyo Rose was 16, 5"9', had light pink hair, and gleaming silver eyes. He wore a black open vest over a light pink shirt, and wore black scrub pants. He glared at Victor and half yelled as he was recovered his breath.

"Shut up! It's a boy's name too!" He then sucked in a deep breath to finish recovering from his long sprint causing him to not hear Victor mutter something like 'not really'. Rose turned to Verra and said.

"The Honors are coming to get rid of the Devil Fruit users! They found me and I ran away! Verra, we need to hide!" Everyone stared at Rose with fear, and in the crew's case confusion.

To Be Continued

Cliffhanger! Okay I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda bad, disorganized, or confusing but I had a serious writers block during this. I would write like a small paragraph or two and then like take a short break... It was bad. So bad in fact that at the time I am writing this, I'm not sure if I can get a third chapter in by Thursday. Although, it should be easier to do the next chapter because I set up an actual plot now! O well, anyway, REVIEW this chapter as well as the last one! Review each of these individual chapters... Well unless your reading this like months after I posted this, but even then REVIEW!

**"Guardian Angel" Mika-€35,000,000**

**Victor Chambers-€20,000,000**

**Nicole Kichida-none**

VERRA J. DAWN-DANTHEMANWITHTHEPLAN7


	12. Chapter 11 Retrieve someone precious

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Here's number three! I'm probably not going to get a fourth one done, but o well you still get another chapter! I'm hoping that I don't get bad writers block like I did last chapter, and I also hope that this one is better. Usually I'm not a fan of dialogue like this but it's just going to have to happen. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece!

_Chapter 11: Retrieve someone precious_

Rose had just slammed the door of Mrs. Dawn's bookstore open and yelled to Verra.

"The Honors are coming to get rid of the devil fruit users! They found me and I ran away! Verra we need to hide!" Verra looked horrified. Mika titled her head in confusion as she asked.

"Who are the Honors and why do they want to get rid of devil fruit users?" Rose looked over to her and said with a panicked tone.

"The Honors are the most popular boys on the island. Normally that wouldn't have much to do with anything, but they are the sons of each of deans that are in each district! They are very rich and have the support of nearly everyone in whatever they do, so they never get in trouble!" Nicole and Victor nodded in understanding, but Mika on the other hand was confused with another question.

"So, they're just spoiled brats? Why don't you just beat them up?" Verra, Rose, and Mrs. Dawn were all slightly gaping at the question. Nicole had her head down in disappointment and Victor was smirking. Mrs. Dawn coughed and said.

"Fights of any kind are an automatic suspension, and if they are of a high enough magnitude they can lead to expulsion. That is unless the Honors are the ones who are fighting, but to make things even more unfair I'd someone fights back they are charged with the consequences of the fight while the Honors get off Scott free." Nicole turned to Rose and asked.

"Why are the Honors trying to get rid of devil fruit users?" Rose frowned slightly but then chuckled and smiled happily surprisingly.

"That's easy! It's because they are jealous that Verra and I are the best surgeons on the island! Verra ate the Squad Squad fruit and I ate the Blood Blood fruit. I love my fruit although I bet it's a lot more useful than what I'm using it for." Victor asked.

"What do you use it for?" Rose looked at Verra who just shrugged, and then he turned back to Victor.

"Well since I'm Verra's partner, I use it for blood transfusions. I can generate any type of blood for the patients that either don't have a donor or have some sort of circulatory virus. O and I can do this too!" Mika, Nicole, and Victor looked with wonder at what Rose was planning to do. Rose snatched Victor's Mortem Messor, which caused him to growl and shout at Rose to give it back, and held it in the air. Then something completely horrifying happened, he stretched yelled in true fear at the gruesome sight of the blood that fly in every direction and the severed arm on the ground. However, the arm melted into what could only be guessed as blood and flew back to Rose's arm reforming it. Mika had sparkling eyes as she shouted.

"Awesome! You're a logia type! Rose, join my crew like Verra!" Verra comically yelled instantly.

"I'm not joining your crew!" Mika only laughed, but it was quick lived as Rose interrupted.

"Okay that was a huge waste of time! Verra we need to hide, I'm pretty sure they followed me!" Verra began to panic as she grabbed her friend's hand and ran to a bookcase and pulled a book on the top shelf. The book was stuck in place after a certain point causing a mechanism to trigger and move the bookcase aside. Inside the hidden room that the two ran into was what looked like a basement to a house. The crew was completely taken by surprise by the sight and followed the other two before the bookshelf could fully close once more.

Inside the room was a table with several chairs around it as well as several weapons such as pistols, a couple of swords, and... Scalpels? Victor noticed these and asked Verra.

"Hey Verra, why is there a rack of scalpels in here?" Verra and Rose smiled as she said.

"I use scalpels to fight! I can cut ligaments to disable enemies, like I said earlier. It works really well when combined with the knowledge of anatomy that I have so it suits me!" Victor nodded his head in reasoning. It was then that Mika pouted.

"I still don't see why we can't just fight these rich brats. I mean, technically my family is rich, but I'm not a snob about it. We can just kick their ass and then you two can join the crew! Shishishi!" Mika laughed as Verra and Rose looked at each other as if having a full blown discussion with their eyes alone. They both nodded at the same time and turned to look at Mika.

"Well, we both want to join but we want you three to help us kick the Honors' asses! Only if we do it will we join the crew!" Nicole, Mika, and Victor all broke into a massive grin and they pumped their fists in the air and cheered. Mika yelled.

"Then it's settled! We are gonna kick these brats' asses! Let's go!" Mika started running in a random direction in the small room before stopping mid step and turning the rest of the group.

"Uhhh, where are we going?" Everyone face palmed before Verra stood up and pushed a button on the wall causing the bookshelf to open once again. However inside were five boys all wearing identical outfits of a white button up shirt with a red tie underneath a red suit jacket, and also wore khaki pants slightly covering black dress shoes. The five boys were from the sides inward, 6", 6"2', and lastly the boy in the middle was 6"5'. Both 6" boys had black hair, both 6"2' boys had brown hair, and the 6"5' boy had blonde hair.

They all had their arms crossed and smirks on their faces. Verra raised an eyebrow at this and noticed, out if the corner of her eye, that her mom was tied, gagged, and unconscious on the floor next to them. Her faced showed a mix of hatred and fear as she stared wide eyed and gaping at her mother's condition. She looked the tallest boy, also being the one in the center of the five, and yelled.

"Nate, what the hell are you doing with my mom? Give her back!" Verra split into five clones as she was about to launch at Nate, but one of the black haired boys who was on the outside of the group pulled a small ring out of his jacket and clasped it around the original Verra's wrist. He was surprised at himself that he managed to pick out the correct Verra, but once he did and clasped the ring on her wrist the unexpected happened.

"Ah! What is this sea stone? It can't be I don't feel weak at all, but my powers aren't working!" Verra's clones did intact dispel, but she wasn't feeling weak like she would with sea stone. Nate laughed at her and said smartly.

"Hahaha, those are Devil Fruit Locks or DFLs for short. They are like sea stone only more powerful. It is as if you had never even eaten the devil fruit, therefore you can swim again. Yet, I can still not deny the fact that you have eaten a devil fruit, therefore you must be disposed of. As should your friend Rose! Robert get him!" Robert, the same boy that had put the DFL on Verra, dashed towards Rose and stuck a ring around his wrist causing him to lose his ability to use his devil fruit. Nate continued to laugh as he said.

"Now then, if you want to have your mother back unharmed, then you will willfully surrender yourself to us in the lot in front of the Medical School in one hour. Don't worry; we aren't going to kill you. We just plan on expelling you from the school is all, hahaha!" With that Nate and the other Honors left the shop with Mrs. Dawn over one of the brown haired boy's shoulder. Once the boys were gone, Verra collapsed onto her knees and started to sob into her hands.

"Mom... I'm sorry, it's all my fault... I promise I'll get you back, but I need to turn myself into those sons of a bitch or else they are going to hurt you... Agh! Why does this have to happen to me! All I did was do well in school, I don't deserve this!" Verra was screaming by the end of her reflection and Mika came over to put a hand on her shoulder. Verra looked up to see Mika's hair covering her eyes and a strange breeze appearing in the room. Mika spoke in a powerful voice as she said to Verra.

"Don't worry Verra. I'm not going to let someone precious to one of my nakama get hurt. We will get her back and make those bastards wish they had never laid a finger on her. So get up, let's go to this lot and rescue your mom!" Verra nodded as Mika extended a hand down to her and she grabbed it to pull herself up. She wiped the tears from her face, smiled, and hugged Mika.

"Thank you, Mika. If we succeed I will definitely join the crew. Oh but, Mika I just want you to know that re Honors are strong. They don't look like it but it is because most of them have lean muscle, therefore you can't tell they are strong." Mika nodded and separated from the hug. She then looked Verra in the eye and said.

"Now Verra, Show us to that lot." Verra nodded and pit a finger up to say 'wait a minute', she pulled the book down and went inside the secret room. A few minutes later, Verra emerged from the room, closed the bookshelf door, and waved for the rest of the group to follow her.

It took around fifteen minutes to walk to the lot. And when they got there they weren't surprised to find that they were alone. They were about thirty minutes early by the way. So they stood in silence for a good ten minutes before Rose spoke up.

"Hey Verra... We still have those DFLs on, so how are we supposed to fight?" Everyone was in a slight shock as they realized the fact that Verra and Rose could not use their devil fruit powers to fight.

"Hmmm, well I don't know about you Rose but I don't need my fruit to fight, I have all the tools I need on my one body, beautiful body if I may say so!" Everyone sweat dropped at the last comment but Rose was quick to recoil and yell to her.

"Hey! I can't fight without my fruit! What am I going to do?" Rose was grabbing his hair and trying to think of something that he could do to fight, but that's when he heard slow clapping and loud laughter.

"Hahahaha! Then you may as well just give up and come with us. I wasn't fully expecting a fight, nor was I expecting you to be early. I also wasn't expecting you to bring these other people along!" The five turned to see the Honors. However, when they saw them they were in dressed in completely different attire.

The unnamed 6" boy was wearing a full fencing outfit only he had a katana instead of a fencing sword. His name was Justin. Robert was wearing full body forest camo and face paint as well as a bad at his side and a crossbow on his back. The first 6"2' boy was wearing a white hooded robe with a red sash and also had large club attached to his back. His name was Fredrik. The other 6"2' boy was dressed in similar attire as Fredrik; the only difference was that his robe was black and he had a two blades tied to his arms. His name was James. Nate was dressed in the strangest and most defensive attire of all; he wore a golden set of chain mail armor and a mohawk helmet. He also had a sword at his side and a spear and round shield in either hand. Verra yelled out to Nate.

"Nate where is my mom!" He simply chuckled and said.

"Haha your mother is in a secret place that will only be revealed if you somehow manage to defeat us and obtain the correct key. Each one of us has a key that may possibly unlock the cage that she is being kept inside of as well as a key to each o the DFLs I had placed on you and Rose. However, only one key goes to each lock. You can tell by the numbers on the keys and the numbers near the locks." Both Verra and Rose looked at their DFLs and did in fact notice the number above the lock. Verra's read '2' while Roses red '4'. Verra said loud enough for only her friends to hear.

"Okay guys, pick a person and run to some street to fight, because I know that if we all fight in the same spot they will somehow be able to use their teamwork and beat us. The four nodded and ran up to a boy and punched him while running away in a different direction. The ones that were hit followed their attackers down random streets. Rose hit Fredrik and ended up in small warehouse, Nicole hit Justin leading him to a park, Victor hit James and led him to another lot, Mika hit Robert and brought him to a series of rooftops, and that left Verra and Nate in the lot.

The battle to save someone precious is about to begin. Who will win, who will lose, and how in the world will Verra and Rose fight without using their devil fruit powers?

To Be Continued

Okay I just got this done today! I didn't want to start the fights yet because that would mean that I wouldn't be able to get these chapters uploaded today. Also if I did add the fights or make this chapter longer, it would be rushed and therefore not very good... So look forward to some good fights next week! Review!

**"Guardian Angel" Mika- €35,000,000**

**Victor Chambers- €20,000,000**

**Nicole Kichida- none**


	13. Chapter 12 NicolevJustin VictorvJames

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Alright, time for some fighting action! Sorry if the fights seem a bit rushed, but you can only do so much in a fight with what little skill the crew currently has. Enjoy!

_Chapter 13: Nicole vs. Justin and Victor vs. James _

Nicole was running away from the boy she hit and was assessing the area to see if she should go to a specific location or just face the boy head on. She ran down a street and passed a small stall that had a few shelves littered with maps of the island. She swiped one up as she was running, making sure to not slow down too much in the process, and began to open to map to look at it. Once the map was open, she noticed that there was a public park in each of the districts of this rather large island they were on. She smirked as she threw the map into a recycling bin she passed and headed to the park on the quickest route that she had memorized.

Along the way, she was forced to dodge several stalls, people, and random objects such as trash cans that appeared on her path. She ran into a stall while trying to avoid a group of people and was, unfortunately, stopped. Justin had enough time to catch up to Nicole as she was picking herself up, and managed to create only mere feet between the two as the pursuit continued.

Nicole broke free from the crowded streets as she ran through the gates of the park. The park was encircled by a road that looked to be about a mile long, thus making a large area for the park. It had trees scattered everywhere making it look very much like a forest that contained areas that were clear and had sports fields such as soccer(or football if you aren't in America). There were people inside of the park that raised an eyebrow at seeing the chase between Nicole and Justin occur, and they followed them. The bystanders did not have to go very far as the two locked in the chase stopped in a clearing that had several trees and a few rose bushes.

"So... I guess... This is far... Enough..." Nicole managed to say between pants. After all, running for that long would tire you out. Nicole looked up to notice that she could not see Justin's face, but she could tell he was tired because he was slightly hunched over and slightly bouncing up again while unsheathing his sword.

Nicole but her fists up as she was about to attack, but was beaten to it as Justin pounced at her and attempted to stab her. She squealed as she averted to the side and watch as the sword only stabbed where she was. Getting up, she jumped back and yelled.

"Vitis flagellum!" (Vine whip, A/N: and it isn't vineam anymore. I guess the translator I used updated.) A root from a nearby tree shot out of grass covered ground and whipped Justin across the back, causing a large bleeding gash. Nicole was surprised at how effective her attack was, but was even more surprised when Justin recoiled almost immediately and slashed at her.

Wincing, Nicole put a hand to her wound. She had a gash across her abdomen, and proceeded infinite next attack after removing her hand. She punched Justin in the face, but yelled in pain at the surprisingly sturdy steel cage face mask that protected the front of his head. Justin took this opportunity to kick Nicole in the gut causing her to double over while standing, put his fists together forming somewhat of a hammer, and brought them down upon her head forcing her to the ground face first.

Her face made a small crater in the ground, but it didn't let up there. Justin kicked Nicole onto her back and put a foot on her gut, causing her to cough up a mixture of blood and saliva. Justin raised his sword above Nicole and was about to finish her off but Nicole was able to mutter.

"Vitis praesidium!" (Vine whip) Roots shot out of the ground and vines beamed down from the trees above, wrapping around Justin's descending hands to stop them in motion. The roots from the ground wrapped around Justin's ankles, and pulled back causing him tone stuck in an awkward position. His hands were still wrapped together holding his sword above Nicole, but his feet were far back enough to make it look like he was trying to imitate Brook's 40 degrees. Nicole took this opportunity to stand up and back away from Justin. She then shouted.

"Herba error!" (Plant maze) the grass around the area shot up to around ten feet high creating random paths of normal height grass. The bindings around Justin were released and he was left standing in this maze of vegetation. Justin realized that this was JUST plants and he brought his sword up and started to mow down the walls. Nicole could sense that her creation was being destroyed and she could tell where her enemy was. She said quietly so that Justin didn't find her.

"Spina constingere!" (Thorn constrict) The thorny branches from the nearby rose bushes weaved through the walls if grass and wrapped themselves around Justin's entire body, making him freeze in place... Well he wasn't exactly frozen, it was that the thorns dug into his skin and he knew it would only make things worse. Yet, what came next made him wish he did try to free himself. The branches began to tighten around his body and limbs while pulling away, thus stretching him out. He let out an ear piercing scream, for the first time during the fight oddly enough, and that signaled for Nicole that it was safe to withdraw the maze.

Once the maze had receded back to normal, Nicole approached the twitching form of Justin. His helmet was off revealing his black hair and bloodied face. His outfit was in shreds as trails of blood were rung down his body and staining the white fabric. Nicole let the thorns retract back into their respective bushes as she approached the fallen swordsmen. She kneeled down and started searching throughout the prone body for the key.

All of sudden, Justin grabbed his sword and somehow managed to do a back hand spring despite his wounds. Nicole fell onto her butt with a yelp as she was absolutely bewildered at not only that Justin was still conscious, but that he was still able to move around like he was unharmed. Nicole sighed as she stood up.

"Dang, I guess Verra wasn't joking when she said that these guys were stron-" She didn't have time finish her statement because Justin squatted down and leaped through the air, sword in hand, stabbing Nicole in the shoulder! She screamed in agony, but to no avail, nobody was going to save her...

Except herself! Nicole slapped her hands together, in a praying formation, around the blade lodged into her shoulder and pushed up while placing her feet on Justin's stomach and kicking him off of her. The blade dislodged from its hole, causing Nicole to grunt in pain, and was sent back in her enemy's hand while he was felling backwards. Nicole smirked as she noticed where Justin was headed, the largest tree in the area.

"Vitis praesidium!" Justin's eyes widened when he heard this and looked around to see where the attack was coming from. He looked left, nothing, he looked right, nothing, he looked down, again nothing, but there was one place he didn't look. A vine from the top of the tree cut down a branch that was directly overhead of Justin. The branch came crashing down onto his head, rendering him unconscious. Nicole jumped in the air and cheered, but quickly remembered the reason of why she had to fight her enemy.

She ran over to the unconscious boy and looked all over him for the key. She couldn't seem to find it anywhere! She then realized there was one place she didn't look, on his sword! Sure enough, it... Wasn't there! Nicole grunted in frustration, but soon came to her senses when she saw a small sparkle that caught her eye. She turned her head towards the source and was thrilled to see that the key was tied around the sheath of his sword. She quickly ripped it off and ran out of the park, passing some bystanders who had witnessed the fight. The bystanders could only stare and gape at the battlefield and didn't even shift their eyes to look at Nicole while she left the scene. Nicole looked at the key in her hand, and it read '1' on it. Nicole sighed.

"Well this won't help Verra or Rose... I guess I should just try and find the others and see how their fights are going."

Meanwhile with Victor, he had hit James, the one in the black robe and blue sash, and was running through the streets while dodging the civilians. Every now and then, Victor would slow down unintentionally and get attacked by James. Their swords would clash, but Victor would always manage to get some distance and continue running to a more suitable area by kicking his opponent in the gut, causing him to double over and grip his stomach.

Victor rounded a corner and came to an area free from buildings. It was another lot that was surrounded by buildings, and people who were inside the buildings or on the balconies could see the two enter the area. It just so happened that there was quite a fair number of spectators confused at seeing this chase, but soon became attention wrapped when the two boys stopped, stared at each other for a minute, the. Victor shouted.

"Taka Nami!" A sharp wind shot from the slice of Victor's swords, headed straight towards James. However, James didn't move nor did he panic. He was able to simply raise his arms and let the projectile wind deflect off of his own blades. Victor, to say the least, was clearly shocked at the sight of his attack being blocked win so little effort. Although, he was even more surprised when James sprung forward and started to use move his arms almost wildly, the blades being forced to follow their every movement.

Victor could only defend from this barrage of slices, but he did gain a chance to attack when he planted his swords on the inside of both James's blades and pushed outwards, causing his opponent's arms to be wide open and his chest exposed. Victor was able to position his sword in front of him like horns and shouted, before James could recoil from his deflection.

"Sai Kuru!" Victor spun his blades rapidly and cut down into James, leaving two deep vertical gashes spouting blood across the length of his chest. He screamed out in pain.

"Argh! You bitch! I'm going to kill you and your devil fruit friends! Duello lama uragano!" (Duel blade hurricane) James spun around continuously at an extreme speed, practically making him appear as a blur. He slowly made his was to Victor, who being the idiot he was, tried to block the attack by crossing his swords. The blur of James' swords crashed onto Victor's, but that's when the unexpected happened. James was moving so fast that he was actually able to knock the swords right out of Victor's hands! Not only that, but he sliced his hands and continued to make a deep gash across his body. Blood was now flowing freely out of Victor's cut up hands and chest, and he even screamed in pure agony.

"Aggghhh! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Victor coughed up blood before he turned to look at his swords. Mortem Messor was about ten feet to his left while Libidine Sanguinis was about eight feet to his right. He didn't have time to make a decision as to which sword he should get first as James shouted.

"Duelle lama sbarramento!" James swung his arm blades over and over again, aiming to kill Victor. However, Victor managed to keep jumping back. He Dodged, Ducked, Dipped, Dived, and Dodged all of the slashes sent his way. He managed to avoid every attack, well until he backed into the wall of a building surrounding the lot. Victor panicked, looked at his charging opponent, and smirked. James was directly in front of Victor's helpless form, he raised his blades, and beamed them down straight at Victor!

Victor's plan went into action here. He ducked down below the swords, causing them to become implanted straight into the wall! James was stuck in his position and couldn't move because his swords were nearly four inches deep in the hard stone the building was made out of. Victor dove to the side to get away from James and rushed to pick up his swords.

His bloody hands gripped the weapons that would win the battle for Victor, as he squatted down slightly then exploded into a sprint headed directly towards James' stuck position.

"72 pound cannon!" Victor swing his swords from left to right causing a circular torpedo of air to launch straight at James' back. It ripped through the black robe, and tore a hole through his body, causing blood to splatter all over the wall and on the ground. The sash fell off of the soon to be corpse of James and floated to the ground. However, Victor noticed something odd about this. One side dropped like a rock! He ran up to it, frisked around to see if what he was looking for was there, and was overjoyed to find that the key was indeed loosely tied to the inside of the sash! He ripped it off and looked at the number '2' on the front.

"Yes! I better get to Rose! He probably isn't doing so hot without his devil fruit. He did seem pretty worried about fighting before we left." Victor pulled the body of James out on the wall and lay him down on the ground. He sighed while closing his defeated enemy's eyelids.

"Rest in peace." He stood up, and ran out of the lot, leaving the spectators to become petrified at the murder that had taken place. Although, in all honesty it was self defense.

Victor ran though the different roads trying to find the way back to Verra, or even more helpful would be to fin the way to Rose. Only one problem... He had no idea where he was!

To Be Continued

Alright! I finished this early, so this counts for this week's chapter. Although, if I feel like it I may make the next chapter and upload it on Friday. I think I finished this chapter so quick because fight scenes are surprisingly easy to make! Haha! Well I have two things to say. The first is that I am still taking OC's for marines and other pirates, and I am even taking island descriptions and names. I will probably give the credit for an island once the arc is over.

Secondly, if you want a hint to what role Sam will be playing in this fic for the most part, I am playing a game of hangman! The answer to this game is a character from a very popular One Piece Fic series. He will not be playing the exact same role obviously, but its pretty close. The rules are simple: say 1 letter in your review that you want to guess on. If you say more than one, your pick will not be counted. And if someone picks the same letter, well then one of you wasted your turn. I will go further into rules if there are any questions. Lastly, the winner, the person who guesses the correct name, will get to make one request of a change or an influence for me to make in the story. That is, of course, that it isn't something that would ruin it such as: The Straw Hats meet Mika in the East Blue, or Mika gets sent to Impel Down in the next arc… But mostly I want you all to…

HAVE FUN!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (If it doesn't show up, then: first word 5 letters, second word 6 letters)


	14. Chapter 13 Just in time

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Sorry for the late update everyone, but it's been a busy week. I have read other fics during the week, probably while I should have just written this, and I picked up on a couple new writing... Styles(?) techniques(?) well anyway it doesn't matter, the point is that this is going to be less confusing from previous chapters. XXXX means scene change. Last chapter I put 'chapter 13', but it was only chapter 12... Stupid prologue... Anyway, this is chapter 13 and the last one was chapter 12

_Chapter 13: Just in time!_

*BOOM*

"Holy Shit!"

*BOOM**CRASH**BOOM*

"Ahhh! What the hell is wrong with this guy! It's like he's trying to kill everyone in his path!" Mika was shouting to herself as she ran down a random street that, coincidently, had a small carnival going on. There was game stalls with a variety of prizes, some small rides, many stands with great looking food-to which Mika had to keep herself from drooling over-, crowds of people all of which were frightened when the explosions occurred, and lastly a large ferris wheel.

Robert was chasing Mika throughout the carnival, which was located throughout the district placing some buildings within the boundaries of the event. He was reaching into the bag at his side, and he pulled out a grenade! He pulled out the pin and threw it in the direction of Mika, completely oblivious to the nearby citizens.

*BOOM*

"What the he'll is wrong with you, you fucking idiot! You're almost hurting all these people!" Mika glanced back at her pursuer to see that he pulled the crossbow of his back, pulled a crossbow bolt out of his bag-which was surprising because the bag looked too small to have the capacity that it does-, loaded it, and aimed at her. Her eyes widened upon seeing this, but she kept her cool and twisted to the side just before the bolt had a chance to hit her. She smirked as she turned and crouched down in preparation for her attack, however, Robert had other intentions as he pulled out another grenade and threw it at her.

*BOOM**CRASH*

"Ouch! That hurt! I am so gonna kick your ass! Well after I get away from all these people..." Mika said the last part to herself. She was sent flying from the force of the explosion into a nearby game stand, causing it to come crashing down around her. Debris from the crash fell off of Mika as she emerged from the rubble, and then looked for Robert. She saw him almost instantly as he loaded another bolt into his crossbow and fired it at her. She squealed as the shot cut her arm and proceeded to embed itself into the leg of a fleeing civilian. This caused Mika to grind her teeth in anger as she thought to herself 'I need to get out of this area! This bastard is going to kill all of these innocent people if I don't get my shit together!'.

"Hey girl, I wanted to let you know that you may as well just give up now! You have no chance I beating me! I am a greater sharpshooter than that lousy Sogeking! You will die with one of my bolts through your heart!" Although this was a threat, Mika burst out in a huge fit of laughter.

"Shishishi! You're a dumb ass! There is no way you could beat Sogeking! Trust me; you couldn't beat him even if he was a rookie still! Shishishi! Just for kicks and giggles, let's see if you really can beat ME! Catch me if you can!"

Mika, still with a grin on her face, ran to a nearby building, climbed up the stone wall that was adjacent to it, and jumped onto the roof of the building. Robert was quick to follow as he too climbed onto the roof in the same manner as Mika while yelling to her.

"You stupid bitch, how dare you say that I am less of a sniper than that Sogeking! I will show you just how wrong you are, and then you will be begging for mercy!" The two were on the roof of the same building facing each other, Mika with a grin and Robert with a furious scowl. Mika then turned on her heel and proceeded to jump across the gaps between the rooftops, leaving Robert to take aim at her with his crossbow.

He fired his weapon in hopes of hitting Mika, but she was able to avoid the shot by strafing to the right, near the edge of the roof, and jumping onto another building. Robert maintained a close distance to Mika as he kept firing his crossbow at her only to have Mika dodge every single one.

Mika had made her way across several rooftops within the chase, and was now having a feeling of relief wash over her as she was on a rooftop near the ferris wheel. She jumped over the side of the building, but she caught herself on the ledge making herself appeared to be hidden. Robert was approaching the ledge, in hopes of seeing a fleeing Mika run for her life, but was confused when he did not see a soul in the area.

Where was she? He had to figure it out the hard way when Mika reached up from below him and pulled him over her, causing him to land on his back on the road. He grunted in pain, but that pain was nothing compared to how his body felt after Mika jumped off of the side of the building straight onto his chest. Mika smirked as she jumped off of him and transformed into her hybrid form. Robert was still out of breath from having this woman crash down upon his gut, but managed to still say shakily.

"You're a demon! Just like that wench, Verra! You will die by my hands!" He got up off of the ground and lunged in an attempt to deliver a punch to Mika's face. She just stood there as Robert was making his move; however, once contact was about to be made Mika brought a hand up and caught his fist! Needless to say, Robert was dumbfounded. Mika then brought her other hand to her halo and said.

"Halo Hack!" She smashed her halo down into Robert's arm causing him to scream in pain, yet he still had a trick or two up his sleeve... Literally... A knife dropped down out of his sleeve. He caught the knife and shoved it into Mika's arm that was holding the halo. She cried out in pain, kicked Robert away from her-while her halo dematerialized-, and yanked the knife out of her arm causing a whimper.

"Halo Slice!" A gleaming halo launched forwards towards Robert who narrowly evaded to the right. He then ran towards Mika and dropped another dagger to his hand from his other arm. He was about to strike Mika, but she jumped back to avoid it. Knowing she would, Robert brought the knife up and threw it straight at Mika! It soared through the air at an insane speed and found a place right in Mika's shoulder, causing her to fall to the ground.

"AAAGGHH! Halo Boomerang!" Mika, with her hand that did not have a knife in the shoulder, spun around and launched a curving halo go straight at Robert. He dove forward to avoid and pulled a grenade out of his bag as he was getting up. Pulling the pin, he threw it at Mika who squealed and ran behind a nearby building. Robert stayed where he was with a smirk as he loaded his crossbow with a special explosive bolt. Once the grenade blew up, Mika started to leave her hiding spot. Robert took aim and yelled.

"Special Bolt: Grenade Launc-"

*BOOM*

The halo from Mika's previous attack came back and cut straight through the grenade on his bolt and caused an explosion in Robert's hands! His entire body was bloodied, but he was far from defeated. He prepared another special attack that consisted of pulling the pin on a string of grenades and whipping them at Mika. She sighed, she wasn't really going full go before, but she realized that she may lose if she doesn't bring it up a notch.

Robert's attack landed in front if Mika and immediately exploded! A gigantic cloud of dust was created and debris was flying everywhere. Robert smirked and laughed like a mad man for his victory. However, his heart nearly stopped and his face showed utter shock when he heard a whisper from over his shoulder.

"Teleport Pop!" He tried to turn to block the attack, be was barely even to get his head around as a fist collided straight into it! Robert went flying straight towards the Ferris wheel, and landed into the start up lever. Amusement park music started playing as the Ferris wheel turned and turned. Mika had her hands behind her head and was panting hard.

"Damn... I really... Really... REALLY... wish I practiced that more! *exhales hard*" Lowering her arms, she jogged towards the seriously damaged area where Robert landed. Upon arriving, she found something rather unnerving... Robert was nowhere in sight! She looked all around to try and find where he was, but couldn't find him. Well, that is until she heard a yell saying.

"Hahaha! Looking for me! I'm far from defeated! Just try and catch me!" Mika looked up to see Robert in a cart on the Ferris wheel rounding the top. 'Well... There are two things I can do here. The first being that I can just wait for him to come down, or the second being that I can go up there and chase him on it like he wants me too... Okay! Second thing seems more fun so let's do that!'. Mika jumped on the approaching cart and proceeded to jump from cart to cart to approach Robert's location. He, however, had a different plan as he pulled a scoped pistol from his bag and aimed it at Mika. He shot off a round the skimmed Mika's leg, causing her to grit her teeth in pain.

She stumbled on one of her jumps and ended up barely holding onto the bar of the cart. Robert continued to shoot at Mika hitting her a couple times, but she would simply not let go as she approached the top of wheel. Gritting her teeth, she pulled herself up into the cart while her muscles were screaming in pain. She had to ignore all traces of pain, because as she just found out if she is lax for even a second the fight could be over even faster than that.

Robert was now behind Mika due to the fact that the Ferris wheel is spinning. She let out a sigh of frustration as she turned around and jumped down from the top of the wheel down to the cart in front of her opponent.

"Halo Gatling!" Sacrificing some speed for balance to stay on the cart, Mika spun around while halos rocketed out of the blur that she created. Robert tried his best to avoid or shoot at all the halos that had potential to hit him, but still managed to get a few gashes. He smirked at his own survival and aimed his gun at the now dizzy Mika's head. He was about to pull the trigger, but was stopped.

*Creak**Creak*

"Huh? What was thaa-AAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" the cart he was on broke due to the cuts that were made from Mika's attack. The entire cart, with Robert still on it, was falling down fast to the ground below. Mika recovered from her dizziness just in time to see that her opponent was in danger of dying! She jumped off the cart she was on in hopes of reaching him in time. 'I can't believe I'm doing this! I know for a fact that I'll be feeling the this tomorrow!'. She did a nose dive and tried her best to fly fast with her wings, and within seconds she managed to grab onto Robert's body.

"Slow Port!" Mika, while holding onto the boy's body, teleported away from the cart, and to the ground. Her intention was to slow down enough to land safely, but that didn't go so well. She landed hard on her feet causing a small crater and squeaked out.

"Yup... That is DEFINITELY going to hurt tomorrow!" She looked down at her opponent and saw that he had passed out. She set him down and looked in his bag, and was surprised to see just how much of an arsenal he still had remaining. There were all kinds of crossbow bolts and explosives as well as a couple of pistols. Yet, she found what she really wanted... The key! She grabbed it and pulled it out of the bag just before she got up and started to walk away.

"AHH! What the... Hell?" She stopped walking before she could even take a second step when Robert reached out his hand and grabbed her ankle.

"Hospital... Roof... Dawn..." He released his grip on her ankle and left her with a confused look on her face. She shrugged before looking down at the key that read '4', and then ran to go find Verra.

XXXX

Feeling completely normal despite the fact the he didn't have his devil fruit, Rose was running through a street that led to a large building. He was being pursued by Fredrik; the boy who was wearing a white robe, red sash, and had a large club on his back as he ran. Like every other chase so far, there was many citizens in the way of the chase. Rose had no chose but to push a few of them into Fredrik, because Fredrik was faster than him and could catch up easily. That couldn't happen.

Approaching the large building, it turned out to be a museum and library by the looks of it. Rose charged into the building in an attempt to find a safe enough place to fight his opponent. Why in the world he went into a building like this, I don't even know…

Exhibits and bookshelves were placed neatly as Rose's pursuer was on his tail. He jumped on a short bookshelf and proceeded to jump from shelf to higher shelf until he reached the end of a chain. Fredrik followed after his prey's example and jumped in the same manner as Rose. However, Rose wanted this. From the top of the last shelf, he jumped onto the nearest shelf in the row causing it to fall down onto the rest of the selves and create a domino effect.

"Holy Shit!" Fredrik yelled as he had to do some unnatural movements that involved jumping in the air and twisting his body in ways that just don't look possible. Whatever he did paid off, because he managed to land on top of the mess of books and shelves. Yet, by the time he was on his feet Rose was almost at the other end of the building. He started in a dead sprint as soon as he jumped off of the pile he was on in an attempt to catch Rose.

Rose was also in a dead sprint as he approached a set of double doors with a sign above them that read 'EXIT'. He burst through the doors and ended up in a small warehouse with wooden crates all around. On the far end there was an open garage door, but he knew that he had to hold his ground here. While realizing all of his surroundings and potential hiding spots, he turned his head to glance in the direction of Fredrik. As soon as he looked in the direction, he was met with a fist to the face and sent flying into one of the wooden crates. Unfortunately for Rose, but not for everyone else who is reading or saw this, he flew out of the other side of the crate wearing a princess costume! Rose stood up and then noticed his clothes had changed, looked down at them, and sweat dropped before yelling rhetorically.

"Oh come on! I can just hear Victor teasing me about this! 'Ha I knew Rose was a girl's name!', and why does this place even have a costume like this! Damn it get off of me!" He ripped the clothes off and saw Fredrik almost dying of laughter through the hole he flew through. "… Oh come on! It's over, so let's just fight you asshole!"

Ending his fit of laughter slowly, Fredrik stood up and cleared his throat before putting a serious face on and looking at Rose. To Rose's surprise, Fredrik disappeared! Looking around, he turned in a full circle before looking back towards where he last saw his enemy.

*Crash*

A crate was launched directly into Rose causing him to fly back a few feet and look up to see Fredrik with his club propped up on his shoulder. Rose got up slowly and ran with a fist raised to hit him. It almost worked if it wasn't for Fredrik swung his club around and smacked his fist away. With his arm still in the air, he brought the butt of his club straight into Rose's temple! He flew to the side a few feet and splintered another crate.

Again, he got up and rushed straight at Fredrik with a fist raised. Fredrik smirked and repeated the same action as last time of swinging the club to deflect the fist. Rose expected this and at the last moment, he crouched down and swept his leg across the ground causing his enemy to fall flat on his back. Rose stood up and was about to stomp on Fredrik's head but was denied the chance when he rolled back and kicked him in the face.

Getting up, Fredrick immediately pounced at Rose and swung his club into his face causing him to fly and bounce a couple of times until he ended up outside of the warehouse door.

"ROSE! Rose what the hell just happened to you!" Victor showed up on the scene as he was randomly running through the streets in hopes of finding one of his crew. Luckily for him, he found exactly who needed him most at the moment.

"Ugh! Victor, thank God you're here! I can't do anything against this guy without my devil fruit! I was never able to fight well, and between you and me I did practice a few moves with my devil fruit when I had free time. But anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you be fighting?" Rose was still sitting on the ground, so Victor squatted down to him and said while pulling out his key.

"I beat my person already. He wasn't that great, but I just got careless. Anyway, he had your key so here" Rose was impressed with his new friend's quick victory, but he still lifted his DFL occupied wrist up and let Victor unlock it. Once that was done he thanked Victor and turned towards his enemy who was kicking his ass, but now he knew he could beat him.

Getting up he glared at Fredrik, who had not seen Victor remove the DFL do to a large crate being in his line of sight, and ran at him again. Fredrik smirked and raised his club as Rose was running towards him.

"Hahahaha! What makes you think you can beat me? All of your other attempts let you have the short end of the stick! Oh well, I guess you're just eager to lose!" He swung his club down hard onto Rose's head, but was unpleasantly surprised to find that it just sunk into his body!

"Blood Blade!" With his right arm, Rose transformed it into a long scimitar style blade and cut into Fredrik's chest. Blood seeped through his clothes as his eyes widened, but he was still about to deal with some more pain and back away from his opponent that somehow had his powers back.

"Ugh! H-How! How do you have your Devil Fruit powers back! You have a D-" he stopped mid sentence when he noticed that Rose's DFL was gone! "What! How did you get it off! Those things are as hard as sea stone!" Rose didn't bless him with an answer as his legs melted into the ground and his arms became two cannon looking objects.

"Blood Needles!" Suddenly, hundreds of sharp needles flew from the barrels of his arms and soared at Fredrik, embedding some within his body while others simply splattered against him. Needless to say, Fredrik didn't even notice the ones that didn't penetrate his body, but that was mostly because of the fact that he was in too much pain to notice.

"Why… Does this blood hurt?" Fredrik had eyes that looked as if they were straining to stay open and keep conscious. Rose smirked and answered his question.

"Well that's a dumb question… What mineral does blood have a lot of in it? Iron! So that means that I can harden my blood to the same density as iron, but the only downside of the move I just did is that I am not experienced enough to harden all of the blood I fight with during the attack. So count yourself lucky! Well for now at least… Blood Whip!" Rose's arm transformed into a long whip that he pulled back and lashed at Fredrik several times, and drew blood on almost all contact. Fredrik could not even move, therefore he could not dodge any of the attacks that were sent at him.

"This should finish it! Let's see how you like getting hit by the same type of weapon! Blood Club!" Rose put both of his arms together and transformed them into a large club while building it around his opponents club that had been stuck in his body the entire time. He smashed the club down hard upon Fredrik's head, and rendered him unconscious.

Reverting back to his normal human look, he let the club drop to the ground. Upon making contact it split in half and revealed a small compartment that housed another key which had '3' on it. Rose made his way back to his friend, Victor, who watched the second part of the fight and the victory.

"Nice work, Rose! I must admit, I did not expect you to be so ruthless in a battle. That was pretty awesome!" Rose grinned and rubbed the back of his head while letting out some giggles.

"Haha, it was nothing! I just did what I had to do. Let's go try and find the other's they're probably at the place where we left Verra by now. Oh crap, Verra! I hope she is okay!" Victor put a hand on his shoulder and said caringly.

"Don't worry, man. I'm sure she is gonna be just fine. So let's just go and find the others. Oh and I'll let you lead cause I have absolutely no idea where I am going, haha!" Rose sweat dropped at Victor before rolling his eyes and leading the way back to the lot find the others in their crew.

To Be Continued

Again, sorry for the late update, I think it was almost two weeks since I last updated. I really didn't want to go two weeks, but I just didn't feel like writing. Right after you review I want all of you, considering it is still 2012 when you are reading this, to go onto Youtube and search for "Kony 2012" it should be the 30 min video, and I want you to watch it. Remember though, REVIEW!

"Guardian Angel" Mika- €35,000,000

Victor Chambers- €20,000,000

Nicole Kachida- none

HANGMAN: Again the answer is a character from a popular One Piece fanfic series that will play a similar role to Sam in this fic.

BODY PARTS: HEAD

_ a _ _ _ (5 letters)

_ _ _ _ _ _ (6 letters)


	15. Chapter 14 Power of the Surprise Fruit!

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Alright, first things first! I am very sorry I did not update last week, but I had driving classes that were four hours a piece and were after school. Also, they were everyday and because it was nice this weekend I was outside with my friends instead of writing. Also, I may be a bit loopy from pain killers while I am writing this and that is because I just got my Wisdom Teeth out. But again sorry for the late update but Enjoy!

_Chapter 14: The power of the surprise fruit!_

With the others gone Verra was in a stare down with Nate at the lot where the two groups met. Silence reined the tension filled to-be battleground for nearly twenty whole minutes! Neither person made any sound, or motion that would indicate the start of a battle for the entire duration of the stare down.

Verra couldn't help but wonder while she was looking at the strange armor her opponent was wearing 'Where the hell did he get that stuff? If he stole it from any place on the island it would have been taken back by now, wouldn't it? Oh well... I'll just have to take it from him!'. Immediately after thinking this Verra pulled two scalpels out of her coat, from a small custom-made section of pockets that are made for the exact shape of scalpels on either side of her coat. Gripping the handles firmly, Verra pounced at Nate, who reacted by lowering his spear and bringing up his shield.

"Achilles Slash!" Verra had her scalpels crossed as she was in front of Nate. However, Nate prodded his spear at Verra, an action in which she foresaw, and she was able to intercept the attack by catching the spear between her scalpels as she continued to follow through with he attack. 'Hmm... What type of metal is this? It can't be gold, but it sure does look like it.' Verra pushed the spear up and ducked just enough to avoid the incoming shield that was on a collision course with her head. With her current squatting position, and Nate's current position with many openings due to the aftermath of his failed attacks, Verra was able to try her attack again.

"Achilles Slash!" Verra pounced for the back of Nate's ankles and sliced across them with her duel scalpels. To Verra's surprise and confusion, the wounds from her attack were mere scratches that were not even showing blood! 'What the hell! I know I hit him harder than that! It should have at least shown blood, but all there is are these lousy scratches!' Due to her thinking, Verra simply hit the ground and rolled a small distance away from Nate's feet.

"Haha, you better pay attention or else you'll die before this fight has a chance to get good!" Nate yelled. Verra's eyes widened as she snapped out of her thoughts at her opponents yell. She looked up just in time to see have the possibility to block the incoming spear with her scalpels. Unfortunately, Nate veered his attack under the anticipation that she would try to block or dodge. The spear managed to gash Verra's arm, and even caused her to drop her right scalpel out of pain. The spear was momentarily planted in the ground, with a small scrap of Verra's coat and shirt on the head, as Nate swung down his shield into Verra's hand which then collided with her face. 'Ahh damn! I know I had to have broken something there!' Indeed, Verra's hand was in enough pain that Verra couldn't move it; also Verra's nose was slightly crooked from the impact of the shield.

Dealing with the pain, Verra swept her leg across Nate's unbalanced feet. He fell, with a thud, to the ground while Verra rolled to the side to get away from him. As she stared at Nate, Verra tried to move her hand and was relieved to find that she could move it enough so that it wasn't broken. With her unhindered hand, Verra gripped onto her remaining scalpel and charged at Nate who was getting up.

"ACL Teare!" (Pronounced A-Seal-Tear-Ē) Verra dove towards Nate's knees, who by now was about to be back to full height, and readied her weapon. Nate saw what she was trying to do and raised his spear in the air to stab Verra before she could land her attack, however it was in vain due to the timing of her strike. She sliced her scalpel over the area just below Nate's kneecap. Her eyes widening with a sense of frustration, Verra glanced at the simple scratch she had made just like before.

Before she had a chance to roll away from her opponent, Nate was able to complete his intention and brought down the spearhead directly into Verra's already-damaged arm. She yelled out in pain as she was pushed to the ground by the force of the blow, but unfortunately for her that was not the end of Nate's attacks.

"Haha! You should have seen the look on your face when you realized your attacks weren't doing shit! It was priceless! Guess it's time to finish this!" A few foot long spikes seem to appear on the scene, but Verra couldn't see where they had come from nor did she have time to think about it. Nate raised the hand containing three spikes and started to whip it toward Verra. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Gotta move! Gotta move! Gotta moove~!' Verra thought to herself as she rolled almost spastically on the ground to avoid the spikes. She did manage to get by with only a mere scratch from one of he spikes, but was otherwise able to retreat a few feet and get into an offensive position.

Nate was smirking while looking directly into Verra's eyes making her a bit nervous. Verra struggled with the slowly returning movement in her arm to reach into her coat and rearm herself with dual scalpels. 'Okay I need to figure out why I can't hurt him! This is just ridiculous, because I know I am hitting him with strong enough attacks but he manages to get off win only a wimpy scratch! Ughhh!' Verra clenched her jaw in frustration, and this was to great pleasure of her enemy was let a laugh burst out of his mouth.

"Hahahaha! Getting mad are we? Well I can see why you would especially when you know you are doomed to fail! It won't make any difference, but if you can stop warming up and actually fight I may tell you how I am doing this. Not that you will be able to do anything about it though! Hahah-" As Nate was laughing, Verra shouted.

"2-point strike!" She dashed towards Nate at an incredible speed and stabbed him in the chest at to two different points. She then jumped back, and the attack only lasted for mere seconds. Again, there was no blood or any sign of an injury which frustrated Verra even more.

"Oh come on! You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me! Spear shield combo!" Yelled Nate in a chuckling voice. He rested the back of the spear on his shoulder as it was pointed at Verra, and he also put up his golden colored shield. He moved with a burst of speed towards her, while she was in a defensive stance with crossed scalpels, and thrusted his spear at her with great force. Verra managed to intercept the attack by pinpointing the trajectory of the spear and blocking it with the vertex of the crossed scalpels.

Even with her success in blocking the spear, Verra was unable to block the hard, golden, metal shield that was bashed into her face. She cursed herself mentally for hearing the attack and not even thinking of the fact that the shield was going to hit her. The shield bashed her in the head and sent her to the ground, hard. A few small cracks formed from the impact of her landing, and Verra could only think about what her opponent's secret was.

While Nate was recouping from his attack, Verra pushed away from him with her feet and then stood up. Looking for any openings, Verra began to scan all over his body. The armor he wore, she noticed was thin because she did manage to cut through that, but once she hit skin she could only make a scratch. With a sigh, Verra yelled.

"4-point strike!" The same manner as before, Verra dashed towards Nate and stabbed him four times, rapidly, in the torso. Also like before, she jumped back while he was pushed back enough to make him take a couple of steps away from her. However, she did not want to waste any time in letting him regain his bearings.

"8-point strike!" Nate took a few more steps back and tried to hit Verra with his spear but he ended up getting his arm hit and dropping it. She didn't even jump away from her attack afterwards, but she just went directly into her next one.

"16-point strike!" This time Nate was getting his upper body flailed around as his he was getting shot all over by a machine gun. Once the barrage of 16 scalpel stabs was over, Verra jumped away from her opponent by putting a foot up and kicking off his chest. The force even made the shield and helmet fall off of him, causing her to smirk with a feeling of accomplishment. Breathing heavily she stared at Nate who began chuckling.

"Ha.. Haha... Hahahahaha! That tickled! I bet that would have killed me if I didn't have my secret. However, because you are going to lose here and be sent to jail if you don't die first, I will tell you how I am invincible! It is because, like you, I ate a devil fruit! Hahaha!" Verra's eyes widened as her mouth was gaping in pure astonishment. She managed to squeeze out the words.

"W-what? If you- if you have a devil fruit then why are you trying to get rid of devil fruit users?" Nate was grinning menacingly as he let a classic evil laugh out.

"Muahahahaha *cough cough*! I don't have a problem with devil fruit users, but I do have a problem with you! You came to this school, which is a place where the men are the best at everything, and you just had to go and best all of us! Well let me tell you this, all of the deans, our fathers, have given us permission to get rid of you! And I will do that with the power of my Brass Brass fruit!" Nate's eyes were wide with look of bloodlust, and he even had small pulsing veins in his eyes and down his neck. 'Wait a minute... Brass there was something about brass that I know I should remember... Ugh, what was it!' Verra wondered in her head.

Unfortunately for her, Nate used his Brass Brass fruit power and moulded his arm into a spear before it seemed to flow to his hand. It turns out that he made a spear out of brass that was identical to the one he made earlier.

It was unfortunate for Verra because he threw the spear directly at her, and it only gave her mere seconds to deflect it with s scalpel. With the scalpel falling from her hand Verra was sent a step backwards from the force of the blow.

"Brass Puddle!" Nate turned his entire body to a golden color before it seemed to flow down his entire body as his normal skin color returned. While the color was flowing, an ever growing puddle of the brass color spread all over the ground. Verra looked confused at the growing puddle, and decided that it was probably in her best interest to not let herself. Therefore, she jumped to the area where she was slammed to the ground earlier, the area where she cracked to ground, and decided to continue looking for a weakness to his power.

The brass puddle continued to spread as Verra searched for an opening and tried to remember what was significant about brass. 'Okay so this bastard has the power of the Brass Brass fruit. Ugh, I know there was something significant about brass that could help me here, but what was it! Umm... I must have been in my chemistry class...'

**Flashback**

Verra was sitting in her chemistry class watching her teacher, Mr. Brown, demonstrate some experiments for a lab they were about to do.

"Now, during this lab you will need to separate the two elements of this penny (Yeah I know wrong currency, but it doesn't matter.). The elements will be Zinc and Copper, both of which can be combined in a chemical reaction to form Brass, a common metal for instruments. To separate the two elements of the penny we will need Ammonia and Nitric Acid." stated Mr. Brown to the class.

"The first experiment will to be to separate the zinc from the copper, leaving only a thin copper film of the penny. We will need to put the penny in a beaker of Nitric acid, like such" He dropped the penny in a beaker then poured some HNO3 in it. The penny started to form small bubbles for a while, and soon enough all that remained was the translucent, copper film of the penny.

"Next we will perform the second experiment which will separate the copper from the zinc. We will add Ammonia to the other beaker with an unhindered penny." Like Mr. Brown said, he added some NH3 to the second beaker with a penny in it. The penny was emitting some sort of blue cloud like substance as the copper was peeled away, leaving only a round piece of zinc metal. Everyone was fascinated with the lab and couldn't wait to try it for themselves.

**End Flashback**

"That's it! Yes! I figured out how t-AGH!" While Verra was distracted in her thoughts, the brass puddle seeped in the cracks around here and went unnoticed to expand the puddle around her feet.

"Brass stalagmite!" Nate yelled. The puddle hardened and shot upwards into Verra's thighs and caused her to let loose an ear piercing screech of pain. The spikes slowly kept diving deeper and deeper as She was on the verge of passing out from the pain. However, all of a sudden Verra could make out a voice yelling something.

"Verra! Verra where are you!" The voice yelled. Verra was too disoriented to be able to tell who it was but she still responded.

"I'm over here! I could use a little help!" She yelled. A few excruciating seconds later a slim figure appeared from around the corner of a building holding an arm up with some sort of tool in it. As the figure grew closer, all the while blood was running down her legs as the brass kept slowly pushing into her, Verra identified it as being her to-be Captain, Mika!

"Verra hold out your arm, because I got the key for your bracelet!" Mika was getting close to Verra and all was looking as if it was going to go well now. Well there was one problem...

"Mika! Don't step in this puddle it'll make you get stuck and free to be attacked like me!" Verra yelled. However, it was too late. Mika hopped in the puddle, right next to Verra, and was stuck in the brass trap! Before spikes could impale her legs, Mika swiftly put the key in her friend's DFL bracelet and watched as it fell off her wrist.

"Telescape!" Mika grabbed onto Verra and teleported them out of the brass death trap. They were both safely away from the puddle when Mika collapsed on the floor, causing Verra to yelp out.

"EEKK! Mika what's wrong are you okay!" She worriedly started to examine her friend while temporarily ignoring her own wounds. Mika shakily said with a slow breath.

"Shi...Shi... Yeah I'm fine... Verra. I just can't use those teleport moves too often without being really sore. So I'm just gonna lay here while you finish your fight, okay?" Mika was grinning at her friend, but Verra could only stare with raised eyebrows at her. She patted Mika on the head in thanks before standing up and turned back to Nate. 'I guess he can't even move while the puddle is out... Lucky for me I guess.' Nate was still in the same spot were the two had last looked at them and was slowly receding the brass puddle. Once it was gone, Nate put his menacing look back on his face and said to Verra.

"Hmmm so you got your DFL removed, Ey? Well, no matter because it won't help you in anyway if you can't even hurt me! Brass Needles!" A small amount of gleaming projectiles shot out of his chest as he puffed it out. Verra dove out of the way and got up while putting a hand in one of her coat pockets.

"Squad Squad: Jenny!" Another Verra, who was named Jenny for easy identification purposes, appeared out of Nate's line of sight and she ran behind him. She also had he hand in her coat pocket like Verra.

"Brass Fist!" Nate swung his fist at Verra, who was a few feet away from him, and to her surprise it detached from his arm! it soared through the air and smacked directly into her chest. She coughed up blood, but Jenny still had her chance to attack as she pulled out a bottle of NH3. She unscrewed the bubble wrapped, 1000mL bottle and ran at Nate from behind. However, she stopped abruptly and remembered that she needed a way to make Nate stay still. With Verra and Jenny's thoughts in sync, Verra shakily said.

"Squad Squad Natalie!" A third, identical Verra appeared next to the original.

"Squad Squad Kirsty!" A fourth, identical Verra appeared on the opposite side as Natalie. Both Natalie and Kirsty ran to either side of Nate who did not want them to get close at all.

"Brass Brass Double Spear!" He held both of his arms up straight towards Natalie and Kirsty and let two long brass spears jet out from his golden colored forearms and hands. The spears painfully pierced both of their shoulders, which also caused the same wound to appear on the other two Verras. The two clones ripped the spear out of their shoulders and continued their move on Nate.

To distract him, Verra got up and threw her scalpels at him with deadly accuracy. They glided through the air and Nate was forced to look away from the Natalie and Kirsty by creating a Brass shield that deflected the scalpels, because the scalpels were headed directly for his eyes.

Natalie and Kirsty were able to get close enough to him to restrict his movements, and all four Verra's were hoping that he didn't try to kill them by some sort of attack while they were so close.

Jenny finally had her opening and ran at Nate with the open NH3 bottle. Nate was only trying to flail his arms around to try to shake of Natalie and Kirsty, and luckily not using his power to get them off. Jenny poured the bottle of NH3 on him, causing his skin to turn to brass, but the solution was causing the golden color to turn a dull grey while a lot of blue gas was emitting from his entire body.

"AHH! What the he'll are you doing to me! It burns so much, Agh!" Verra chuckled as she explained what was happening.

"Brass is a Compound of Zinc and Copper, Nate! When you pour Ammonia on it, the Copper dissociates into a blue gas while all that is left is Zinc. Luckily for me, Zinc is much less dense and more brittle than Brass. So basically you are temporarily a Zinc man instead of a Brass man!" Nate, for the first time, was actually showing fear during the fight. Verra gripped her two new scalpels that she pulled out of her coat and prepared an attack.

"32-point strike!" Verra dashed at the still restrained Nate and stabbed him, rapidly, over and over until all 32 attacks were finished. She was ecstatic to see that she was, in fact, now able to penetrate his skin armor and watched as pints of blood escaped from his body. Natalie and Kirsty released him from their hold and fused back to Verra, as did Jenny while the used bottle disappeared and substituted the full bottle that was inside Verra's coat.

Nate fell face flat on the ground with a thud, and was either, to Verra's hope, dead or unconscious. She walked with a slight limp due to her leg injuries as she crouched down to search for his key. She searched for it for a few minutes until he found it tied to the sheath if the sword that he never got around to using.

After she ripped it off and saw the '5' on it, she painfully jogged over to where Mika was sleeping with a bubble coming out if her nose as she was snoring also. Verra shook her awake gently, which surprisingly worked, and said to her with a warm smile.

"Hey Mika, I won!" Mika grinned widely.

"Shishishi that's great! Did you get the key?" With a nod, Verra replied.

"Mmhm, I got it. Oh but we still need to find my mom. Do you have any idea of where she could be?" Mika was thinking for a moment until she stumbled upon the memory that Robert said to her. 'Hospital... Roof... Dawn...' She instantly snapped back to reality and said hurriedly to Verra.

"Oh my Gosh! That's what he meant! When Robert was about to lose consciousness I think he may have told me where your mom is! So come on she should be on the roof of the Hospital!" Verra was surprised at Mika's guess. She said back to her happily.

"That's great! Oh wait we should try to find the others on the way too! Follow me I'll get us to the hospital." Verra helped Mika up, and they both decided to deal with their pain and exhaustion for a bit longer until they could get a suitable time to rest. Then the two made their way to the hospital.

To Be Continued

Alright, you guys got a chemistry lesson during this chapter! I don't know if it really does work with brass, but I know it works with a penny. Anyway, dealing with Hangman, I may have made a slight mistake and left a second 'A' out. Therefore I'll put it in this chapter. So remember to review on my best fight chapter yet! Now it's starting to get up to a more Hotspot standard haha. Again, though remember to REVIEW! Oh and guess a letter for hangman!

"Guardian Angel" Mika- €35,000,000

Victor Chambers- €20,000,000

Nicole Kachida- none

HANGMAN: Pieces; Head, Body

Wrong letters: O, E

Correct letters: A, N

-A- (5 letters)

-NA (6 letters)


	16. Chapter 15 Two more on board!

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Last episode of the Scholarly Island Arc! Sorry for the extremely late update but I'll be spitting out four chapters one day after another to make up for it, but tomorrow I have driving classes and will not have time to upload the chapter! Therefore, the chapters will be uploaded one day later than originally planned after this one. Enjoy!

_Chapter 15: Two more on board!_

Victor and Rose were jogging towards the lot where they believed Verra to be. They were beaten up pretty badly, and Rose had a genius idea that he brought up to his friend.

"Hey Victor... We are pretty messed up right now. So how about we just go to the Hospital and get patched up? I guarantee that the others will understand when we tell them where we were later." Victor looked at him and said

"Alright, well lead the way. Let's see if we can try and find any of them on the way too." The two turned around and Rose led them to the hospital in the distance, all the while dealing with their injuries.

XXXX

Mika was in pretty bad shape. She had cuts and scrapes and bruises all over, a deep hole from a knife in her right arm, a hole in her shoulder from an arrow, a gash in her calf from a bullet, and several other welts and gashes from bullets that barely hit her. Nearly all of her more serious wounds had continued to bleed during the aftermath of her fight, during her spectatorship of Verra's fight, and during this agonizing death march to the hospital.

That was only the damage that could be seen on the surface, however. During her fight, Mika had no choice but to use her newfound technique more times then she wanted to, or planned to for that matter. Her entire body was sore and aching from the teleport style techniques that she used to save her opponent from an awful fate of smashing onto the hard ground. However, being Mika, she willed herself to deal with her pain for just a little bit longer. It was a miracle she was still conscious!

Verra, on the other hand, was in a slightly better condition than her to-be captain. This does not mean that she was undamaged though. She had minor scrapes and bruises, several gashes on her arm from Nate's spear, a nearly broken hand and nose, a for-sure concussion, a couple of holes in her legs from the brass puddle attack, and a deep piercing in her shoulder. Like Mika, she continued to bleed and it was a miracle she was conscious.

By now the streetlights were on for the night, and almost everyone was inside for the night. A mere limp. That was the top speed that Verra and Mika could go on their way to the Hospital. They were both struggling to stay awake, but they eventually made their way to the gate of the hospital. It looked completely different from the rest of the town. People could be seen through the windows unlike the completely seemingly deserted town that the two had to go through to get to here. They limped their way through front doors.

"Mika! Verra! You two look terrible!" A familiar voice shouted nearby them. They looked towards the call and were surprised to see Victor standing there in front of a chair. Victor hurried to his injured nakama, and inspected them.

"Dang, you guys had quite a fight! Here come on. We need to get you two taken care of!" Victor began to gently push the girls off to a room, but Verra swiftly turned and batted his arm away and yelled at him.

"No Victor! My mom is locked on the roof! She is probably in a maintenance room on it, and we need to get to her! So hold on and wait for me to get her!" Everyone in the room-the three teens, nurses, and a couple of doctors-was staring speechlessly at Verra. Her tears overflowed and made their way down her face only to fall and splash upon the ground. Victor tried to calm her down by putting his hand on his shoulder, but she turned around and swatted it away.

One foot forward. That's all it took once Verra surrendered to her pain and started crying before she collapsed from exhaustion. Nearly everyone in the room rushed over to Verra and squatted down next to her. Mika and Victor were both by her head and asking her worriedly if she was okay. She continued to let her pain escape her through her tears, but she sucked it up enough to pull out the key and weakly hand it to Victor.

"Please, Victor... Go get my... My mother..." He took the key and nodded. He stood up while tapping on Mika's shoulder. He put a hand on her back and gently pushed her while they walked. Slowly starting off, they began walking down the hall. Victor looked over at hearing Mika ask him curiously.

"Where's Rose? Did you see him on your way here?" Victor nodded and the two slowed as they approached a closed door.

"Yeah I met up with him and he was pretty banged up. When we got here I asked the nurse at the front desk if we could get looked after. She told us that she will have a couple of nurses show us to a room. I didn't go because I wanted to make sure that you two were alright. So I just waited in the lobby for you. Rose is in here though, so come on." Mika stared at Victor a second before nodding.

Victor opened the door and walked into the room. The room had two beds and a retractable curtain that curved around and in front of either bed. Rose was fast asleep in the far bed. Victor propped Mika on his shoulder for support as he guided her to the bed. He laid her down gently then stood up straight.

"Alright Mika. I'll be back in a few minutes so get some rest. I'll probably just go find Verra's room and put her mom in there if she needs a bed. Otherwise, I'll take it, but if she does need it I'll just to find someplace. Make sure you get some-" Mika started snoring loudly."...sleep..." Victor let out a breath as he shook his head. He left the room and went to go find Verra's mom.

After a few minutes, Victor made his way to the roof. He looked around and spotted a small room that stood out from the barren rooftop. Making his way to it he saw there was a lock on the door with the number '5'. He took out the key Verra had given him and placed it in the keyhole. Turning the key, he heard a click before the lock feel to the ground. Victor grabbed the handle and gulped. Taking a deep breath to calm his fiery nerves, he turned the door handle, opened the door... And he gasped at what he saw while his lip quivered in horror.

XXXX

Sailing through the night, the wind in his shaggy dark brown hair, Sam was leaning on the railing staring out towards the moon. He had so much on his mind that he just needed to take a break from his life and focus on everything that was going on in his head.

His new girlfriend, Jiang who was extremely beautiful, followed him onto the marine ship he was currently sailing on along with Marcus. Jiang hid as a stowaway from the marines until it was too late to turn back, and they simply allowed her to stay. She refused to sleep anywhere except Sam's room, which didn't exactly bother him, but he still liked his privacy.

Marcus was acting strange whenever there was a meeting about local pirates, but he acted very odd whenever the topic of Mika arose within a meeting. He turned away and remained silent on the entire ordeal. Sam didn't know just what to make of it, and Marcus was too strong willed to have his mind searched for information by use of the Mind Mind fruit. He had no choice but to let it go.

The biggest thing on Sam's mind, however, was what he was going to do when he reached Lougetown. His mission was to exterminate Mika, and he wanted to do that too. Yet, there was something inside of him that almost forced him to steer away from that path. Sam just could not figure out what he was going to do. That is until he decided to find a different solution besides completely abandoning his mission or killing his sister.

He decided to give her a... Convincing... Warning when he sees her. This way he could say that she simply got away from him. However, he hoped with all his heart that his sister would come to the Grand Line so that he can personally end her after she has had a chance at adventure.

Sam was still staring up at moon until he heard something behind him move. He shook his slightly then looked towards the sound. He saw a figure in the shadows slowly approaching him. Figuring it wasn't anything he should be worried about because he felt oddly safe at the moment; he turned back to the moon. He just noticed that it was a full moon that was radiating a mystical light upon everything below it.

He felt arms slowly and carefully wrap around his chest. It was by no means a hostile act, but it did let Sam know who the person was. Plus the fact that the person put their head softly upon his shoulder was a dead giveaway.

"Sam, honey. Why don't you come to bed? I've been waiting for you..." Jiang whispered seductively in his ear causing a small shiver to crawl down his spine as a light tint of pink creeped on his face.

"Sorry Jiang. I was just thinking of things. I've had a lot on my mind lately, that's all." Sam never broke his gaze until Jiang removed her head from his shoulder and placed a soft hand on his opposite cheek. She turned his head towards her and looked him in his gleaming eyes. Slowly, she leaned forward and met his lips with hers. They held their embrace for seconds more before they parted.

"Sam, what's on your mind? You can trust me with anything, and I want you to remember that. So please... Tell me... What's bothering you?" Sam turned his head away from her and back to the moon before he spoke.

"It's... It's just this mission we're on. This 'Guardian Angel' Mika we are supposed to get rid of is..." Sam broke his gaze with the moon once more, but this time he looked aimlessly into the water below. "She's my sister... I was thrilled to accept the mission when it was given to us, but now I'm having doubts about it. I really don't like her... And I even thought she was dead for the past few years. Now, though, I need to figure out what I'm going to do when I see her, though I do have somewhat of an idea." Jiang was surprised that her boyfriend was having such a conflict. Wanting to help in any way she could, she said soothingly to him.

"I would love to help you in any way possible." Jiang giggled "Besides, I'm eager to meet my to-be sister in law. Hehe!" Sam turned his head to her and gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks Jiang. I'll let you be with me the whole time so we can meet her. I haven't seen her in years, so this is going to be a... Happy... Reunion." Sam chuckled a bit before he leaned and gave Jiang a quick peck on the lips. "Come on then, babe. Let's go to bed." Jiang giggled while the two lovers wrapped their arms around each other. Jiang leaned her head on Sam while drawing little lines on his chest with her finger.

"Hehe! Sure thing!" The two retreated into their cabin for the night.

XXXX

Mrs. Dawn was lying in a hospital bed covered; head to toe, in bandages. She has been sleeping for nearly an entire day, and not to mention the fact that Victor found her asleep in the maintenance room on the roof.

**Flashback:**

Victor grabbed the handle and gulped. Taking a deep breath to calm his fiery nerves, he turned the door handle, opened the door... And he gasped at what he saw while his lip quivered in horror

Mrs. Dawn was in barely recognizable. She was covered in slashes, scrapes, and bruises all over her body. Marks that had to have been from a whip were all over her body-front and back. Almost all of her wounds were still bleeding somewhat. The warm crimson liquid coursed its way into several puddles of blood under and around her body.

Victor could only stare at her, unmoving. That is, of course, except for the initial step back of surprise when he first saw her. He ran down the stairwell to the main lobby. There he ran up to the nurse at the entrance desk, catching her completely off guard.

"Help! I need some people, right now, to get to the roof! Hurry!" Victor was in such a panic he didn't even notice the nurse's confused face.

"Umm, sir? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong! Ugh! Just come with me!" Victor strained his already injured body to reach over the desk and grab the nurse. With one mighty yank, he lifted her above the desk and onto the floor next to him. Ignoring all of the screams and yells that were coming from the people in the room-especially the nurse-Victor grabbed the nurse's hand tightly and pulled her into the stairwell. A group of people followed him with anger clearly showing on their faces. Victor was hoping for this though.

The entire mob of people chased Victor all the way up to the roof. Once there Victor stopped in front of the room and yelled to the people.

"We need a doctor! Just take a look inside of this room and see what you all were oblivious to!" The crowd looked at Victor like he was crazy, but a few people did step forward. Needless to say, they wish they hadn't.

Almost immediately, a team of doctors and nurses recovered Mrs. Dawn from the room and she was brought to the ER. At was at this time that Victor was happy that she was unconscious, because otherwise she would be in an unimaginable amount of pain. He also felt a weight lift off of his shoulders when the doctors told him that she was alive.

**Flashback end:**

Mika, Verra, Rose, Nicole-who had appeared in the middle of the night-, and Victor were all gathered around Mrs. Dawn. Even though the doctor said that she would be fine in a few days that did not mean that the entire crew wasn't worrying. Suddenly, Mrs. Dawn started to stir in her sleep.

"Verra... Go..." Nobody could understand what she said except for that she said Verra. They all looked at each other questioningly before turning back to the woman in the bed as she slowly started to awaken. She opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was her daughter, Verra.

"Verra... I thank you for rescuing me. It was terrible what they did to me. I don't even want to think about it! I'll be fine though, so you can stop worrying." Verra and Rose were on the verge of tears. Mrs Dawn saw this and said gently.

"Don't worry about me, sweet. I'll be fine. Now... I believe you have a promise to fulfill to your friend over there." She weakly pointed to Mika. Verra smiled and nodded to her before turning over to her friend. With a heartfelt smile she said.

"Mika! I guess this means that I'm gonna be on your crew now! Haha! Oh, and Rose too!" Everyone smiled until Nicole turned to Rose and asked.

"Uh, wait. Rose don't you need to ask your parents?" Mrs. Dawn, Verra, and Rose all looked at each other with a look of regret. But what did they have to be regretful for? Rose decided to voice what they were all thinking.

"I'm sorry guys, but I should have told you this earlier. No, I don't need to ask my parents because... Well they aren't here, because they are at Mariejois. I'm... Kinda a World Noble... Haha." He was rubbing the back of his head while laughing nervously. Everyone, who didn't already know, was very surprised to hear about this world noble boy.

"Shishi! That just makes our crew that much better! I can't wait until we have adventures in the Grand Line!" Rose was caught off guard by Mika's reaction, but it did go better than he had hoped. He just smiled at her and cheered.

"Yay! If you're okay with that then let's get going to the next island! Come on! Oh, but before I go. Thank you for everything Mrs. Dawn!" Rose was about to run away before Mika sternly told him to stop.

"I have something else I want to tell all of you. Well, Mrs. Dawn, Verra, and Rose that is. I… Ugh… My.., My dad is the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy! My full name is Monkey D. Namika! I will be the Pirate Queen!" Good thing the door was closed, because Mika nearly started yelling her announcement! They three who were directed were downright speechless. That is until they all yelled at once.

"Holy crap! Are you serious?" Mika grinned from ear to ear as she nodded her head joyfully. Needless to say, they would never look at Mika quite the same.

Rose hugged Mrs. Dawn, being careful not to injure her further, and said his heartfelt goodbyes before ran out the door. Everyone else said their goodbyes, Verra's being the most sincere and tear filled, before they all left the hospital and headed for the ship.

The crew of Mika, Victor, Nicole, Verra, and Rose set sail later that day after getting some supplies which included food, food, medical supplies, food, and did I mention food? Mika sure has an appetite!

Once they were a few minutes offshore of their previous adventure's home, Victor brought up a couple of urgent matters to the Captain, along with the crew.

"Hey, Mika. We have been sailing for a while now, but we don't have a Jolly Roger or a crew name! We need to come up with one very soon, so why not now?" Mika grinned and agreed before putting on a thinking look.

"Ah! I got it! We are going to be the Halo Pirates! It works because that's the devil fruit I ate, and it's like my dad's Jolly Roger because he wears his straw hat on his head. Likewise, I wear a halo on my head! Shishishi! So this is what the Jolly Roger is going to look like. Give me something to draw with." Nicole scurried off and got some paper and a pencil.

Mika drew the image, and it was surprisingly legible and well drawn. Must be Nami's genes kicking in. Her drawing was of the normal skull and crossbones, as well as other features. It had a golden ring, which was the halo, above the skull. It also had two feathery looking angel wings sprout from the skull and extend a good distance to the sides of the flag. Mika was able to paint her drawing on a black flag, after a couple of tries, and it was securely tied around the tip of the mast.

"Now, Mika. There is something else I want to address." Victor got Mika's attention as she turned her paint splattered body to him.

"You are the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy and Nami, Correct?" Mika nodded her head with a grin. "Then you know what you are able to do?" Mika thought for a minute before shaking her head and turning back to Victor. "You can navigate! So from now on you are the navigator and not me because it totally confuses me! At least you have some blood in you that might allow you to fare better than me!" Mika simply tried to protest with all her might, but alas it was not enough to break Victor's stubbornness and ignorance.

Navigator Mika is on board the _Archangel_, home of the Halo Pirates!

To Be Continued!

Again, sorry for the late update! I am happy to say that we finally have a crew name as well as a JR. I would draw it… but I suck at art… I am planning on starting a new fic, and it will not take priority over this one. Lately, I have been craving to write one of those fics where a real world person falls into One Piece. Yeah, I know it's kinda been over used. However, I have a few ideas that will make it more entertaining than your average 'Person falls into OP' fic. Oh and I solved my Navigator problem if you did not realize that, so I do not need a Navigator OC anymore. **REVIEW!**

**Captain/Navigator- **"Guardian Angel" Mika- €35,000,000

**First Mate-** Victor Chambers- €20,000,000

**Cook-** Nicole Kachida- none

**Doctor (Surgeon!)-**Verra J. Dawn- none

**Assistant Doctor-** Sokyo Rose- none

**HANGMAN**

HANGMAN: Pieces; Head, Body

Wrong letters: O, E

Correct letters: A, N, L, I

_AI_ I (5 letters)

L_ _ INA (6 letters)


	17. Chapter 16 No Pressure

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION**

Hey Guys! Time for an explanation! Alright so it's been maybe around 5 weeks or so since I have updated a chapter. For that I am VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY! What happened was the day before or the day of (I can't remember exactly) that I was going to post this chapter I had a lifting accident that kinda broke both my hands =/. Two weeks later I was going to post this and I even told Hotspot this by typing on my ipod. When I went to finish this chapter that night I could out that the splints on my fingers were too big and were pressing like three keys at once! So, I couldn't finish this chapter then. A week later my fingers were useable again, but Norton ran out on my computer. My mom wouldn't let me go on the computer what so ever until she bought another years worth of Norton (that's a security system for your computer if you didn't know). So it was about a week and a half or so until she got around to buying that. By this time I had totally forgotten that I was writing this, because I was hanging around with my friends just about every day. So today, just a few minutes before I posted this, I looked at my email for the first time in like three weeks and I saw a bunch of emails (and even one small death threat... You know who you are and I love you for it =D) and it got me to remember that I had this story, and that I NEEED to get back to it! So, here is the latest chapter that is far overdue! Enjoy!

_Chapter 16: No Pressure…_

The _Archangel_ was sailing through the waters of the East Blue on a rather gorgeous day. The sun was shining upon everything in sight. The sunlight wasn't intense enough to be classified as beating down on you. It was simply a warm, comfortable ambience that was perfect for being outside on deck.

Clouds were scattered lightly around the sky. Only occasionally did one provide a comfortable, cooling shade from the sun. There was almost never a time when one would not be able to enjoy the day. Well, that is unless you were Mika.

"Awwww, I don't wanna!" Mika was pouting for the last two days about navigating the ship. It was really getting on Victor's nerves, too!

"Too bad Mika! You have navigating in your blood!" Victor keeps trying to convince Mika that she will most likely be good at navigating even without trying too hard. It wasn't really working.

"But Victor! It's so boring to learn about navigation!" Indeed, Victor was trying to teach Mika from a couple of Navigation books he found at Santi Island and Scholarly Island. The problem was that Mika lost interest very quickly and was bored, and Victor lost his patience easily which caused him to lose his temper. Oh, and it just happened again.

"Listen Mika! I can't keep doing it because I know for a fact that once we get to the Grand Line that I am going to be completely overwhelmed!" Mika looked as if in thought for a moment before grinning at Victor.

"Then why don't you just learn more?" Victor was visibly showing anger, and his head was comically steaming. Suddenly, he turned completely calm, and only had a small, ever growing smirk on his face.

"Fine, I guess I will because I guess that I'm the only one who is brave and can handle something as challenging as this!" Victor spoke in a calm and convincing voice. Something in Mika clicked. She froze with a serious face. She looked up and straight into Victor's eyes. 'Hook, Line, and Sinker!' Victor thought once he caught he gleam in his victim's eye.

"I can handle any challenge you throw at me! So, give me that book! I'm going to be the Navigator!" Mika yelled sternly and swiped the book from Victor. She began to read over the pages absorbing every detail into her mind. 'Ah, a job well done!' Victor smirked in his mind.

"Alright! Navigator where are we going next?" Victor slowly inched a map, one that Nami made and sold actually, and Mika took a look at it. She looked at the compass Victor had given her alongside the map and saw they were headed southwest. Looking at the map, there was only one island in that direction. Oh boy, were they getting close!

"There is only one island we can be headed for. We are going to Lougetown! The birth and death place of Gol D. Roger, the first Pirate King!" Mika shouted without a shred of doubt in her voice so that everyone on the ship could hear her. They all cheered and went to their various duties- Mika reading her new navigation books.

Within a few hours, the _Archangel_ was mere minutes away from the docks of Lougetown. They were filled with ships of all kind. Merchant, Marine, and Pirate ships, it didn't matter who occupied them. They were all there, especially a rather large Marine battleship that was docked next to the only visible open dock. Nicole, who was in the crow's nest, shouted to the rest of the crew the question they were all wondering.

"Hey, ummm, guys... Are you sure we should be docking next to this battleship? We could get caught very easily." The entire Halo crew looked doubtful and worried. Within a moment, Mika came up with an idea.

"I got it! There is enough room between the battleship and the next pier for us to dock next to it. This'll make us stay out of sight of the marines because that ship is so huge! It's perfect!" Surprised isn't a good enough word to describe the reaction of everyone else on deck. They were utterly astounded at her idea. It was so un-Mika like.

That's what they did. The ship approached the pier next to the battleship. There was enough space for them to dock right in the gap between the battleship and pier. Mika's idea had worked!

"Wait, who is gonna watch the ship?" Victor asked the crew just before they all stepped off the ship. Looking around at each other to see who was going to stay, they waited to see if someone would volunteer. Rose sighed before stepping forward.

"Fine, I'll stay. You guys go have fun." They all smiled before running off the ship-Mika laughing and running away leaving the others yelling at her to come back. Verra turned to her two crewmates, Victor and Nicole, and sighed.

"How long do you think it's going to be until she practically forces us to leave the island?" Victor chuckled.

"I'll give her a few hours at most!" Nicole turned to him with a disappointed look.

"Hey! You should have more faith in Mika! I don't think she'll get us in trouble!" Both Verra and Victor burst out in laughter. Victor was the one to respond because Verra was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, yeah. You believe that, and we'll see who was right when we come back to the ship! Hahaha! Well I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go take a look around town. Let's meet back in here in a few hours... Well unless we haven't already been forced back here!" With that Victor walked off into the large city. Veera started to walk away and shouted back to Nicole.

"I'm going to go find a bookstore so I have something to do on the boat!" Nicole walked off in a different direction, but not before telling her.

"I'm going to go find some seeds and new recipes that I'm sure everyone will like!" With that said, the crew was on their separate ways for a few hours.

XXXX

The battleship Sam was on arrived at Lougetown last night. He was able to spend another night with Jiang before he was to confront his sister. Now was when he finally had to face her. He hadn't seen her in twelve, long years, and it was time for a reunion. He just hoped it would be a memorable one.

Seeing her run off into the city, he was walking off the ship to go and look for her in the maze of buildings. He had decided that Jiang could come along with him, even if he didn't really have much of a choice. She would come even if he said no, whether he knew it or not. Luckily for him, he said yes because he was kind of addicted to her.

The two Shichibukai disembarked the ship and were careful as to not get spotted by any of who they believed Mika's crew was. They figured the people who came from the general direction of the ship that sailed into the docks were part of her crew. There was the tall red-head that was wearing a white coat, a brown haired girl who was wearing a dressy shirt that looked like it had a spot of red on it, and then there was Victor Chambers whom he knew from his bounty poster.

When Sam caught sight of Mika, she was laughing like an idiot while running straight into the city. She was wearing a white tank top and blue miniskirt with rings down the sides. Sam got a good look at her face, and he seemed to freeze as he was walking toward the gangplank. Jiang turned to him, but he whispered to himself.

"She looks so much like mom used to… If I killed her… It'd be like killing mom! I'm so glad I came up with the plan." Jiang was close enough to overhear him. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek sweetly.

"So, that's your sister? She is beautiful; I can see that you two are related." Sam turned his head to her sharply. Jiang must have known why he was scared. "Don't worry. I bet it's only because I knew you two were related. I would never have pieced it together otherwise… I hope…" She said the last part to herself, and sighed inwardly in relief when he just continued talking.

"Yeah, you know the closer and closer we get to her the more I get nervous and regretful about what I need to do. I just feel as if I should like her, because both of us must have changed somewhat in the past twelve years. I absolutely hated her when we were kids. So I thought. I never had her to grow up with to realize that I love her like I should, as a sister." Sam was staring, unwaveringly, at the alley that Mika vanished into. He had said his thoughts out loud, and probably didn't even realize he felt that way. Jiang brought it to his attention.

"Sam…" She put a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched in surprise. He had completely forgotten she was there. Just how nervous was he that he forgot his girlfriend, whom just gave him a kiss, was right next to him? It was completely occupying his mind. She figured it was either that he was very happy to see his sister and was just overjoyed, or he was about to start sweating blood because he was so nervous about having to hurt him mom – err, sister. She concluded this when he voiced his thoughts. "Sam, it's okay. I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'll do it."

He looked her straight in the eye. She loved him, even if they only were dating for a few weeks, but this look made her body tense up. His eyes were cold and shallow; it was like looking into the face of a ghost. Her blood froze in her veins, and she was actually feeling nervousness, if not fear. Suddenly, his lips began to move.

"Jiang… I love my sister, so I can't kill her myself. Someone else has to do it. That someone… has to be you!" Jiang's entire theory shattered right then and there. Kill his sister for him? Why? He just said that their plan, the plan to simply warn Mika then say she was able to get away, was a great idea. So why did he want her to kill Mika! Jiang's voice was caught in her throat for a moment, but she managed to squeeze out.

" W-What? W-Why do you want me to do that? You said it yourself that we were lucky to have come up with our plan. Why does she need to die?" Sam was still staring her in the eye with his lifeless orbs.

"I remember that Mika had the foresight of my dad. It's not good at all. I know she will blurt out at some point that she is the Pirate King's daughter. If that happens then she could be captured by a buster call sized force and used as ransom so that my dad must turn himself in or she will die! It is too dangerous for her to live! It will be the downfall of my entire family, and if my dad tries to rescue her then he will surely bring some type of force. All of those people will die! We can't allow that! I can't kill her because… well, I'm sure you heard. So, you are the one that will dispose of Mika. You will be the one that may save the world!"

It amazed Jiang how much Sam was thinking about this. Is this what he had on his mind the entire time? Is this the real reason he was avoiding her, to think about how he would ask her this? Now Jiang let her conscience get to her. She was having an inner battle about what would happen if she killed Mika. Considering everything Sam had said it was not going to be a hard choice in deciding whether or not to kill her. However, she began to think about how hurt it would make Sam to have his sister killed once he finally admitted that he cared for her. He couldn't handle the pressure of taking out his own sister, so he had to ask the person he trusted most. 'You will be the one to save the world!' She remembered her boyfriend saying.

No pressure…

"I-I'll do it… I'll do it for you." Jiang said trying to avoid Sam's eyes by looking down. It almost worked, too. Sam put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she looked in his eyes.

"Thank you… You don't know how much this means to me." He slowly lowered his head until their lips met. The two turned and headed down to the ground slowly, mostly because Jiang was walking slowly due to her brain about to have a breakdown. A figure that was listening to the couple's entire conversation behind the mast scowled before disappearing.

XXXX

Mika had run into an alley that was near the ship. She was passing steps with iron railings that led into homes, a few garbage cans, and every now and then she would see a few people. She reached what looked like a main street, because it was wider than the previous ones she was in and there were people bustling around the shops.

She walked into a sword shop and at this moment she realized something.

"I thought I had a sword at one point. Oh well! Guess I left it somewhere!" She left her Green Wadjet on Santi Island, and being her clueless self, she just now remembered. She walked up to the shopkeeper, who had grey hair that was going in every direction, large grey eyebrows, a beige colored shirt and matching pants, and he also had a brown apron covering his front. The shopkeeper was reading from some type of catalog when he looked up at Mika and gave a sly, almost unnoticeable smirk.

"Well, hello there little lady how can I help you?" Mika was busy looking at just about anything that caught her eye in the store, which was just about everything. It was an awkward minute or so of silence for the shopkeeper before he called back to Mika.

"Umm… Miss? Can I help you?" This time Mika snapped out of her curiosity and turned her attention to the man.

"Yeah! I'm looking for a sword, and its gotta be the best one for the future Pirate Queen!" The last comment took him back slightly, but he decided to play along, with a smirk on his face too.

"The Pirate Queen you say? Well, that's a mighty great goal you have there, and you're sure to need the best sword in the world to accomplish that feat. Tell you what; I'll sell you the best sword I have for only 100,000,000€! How does that sound?" Mika knew this was clearly a scam, and she was going to make this man wish that he never tried to scam her.

"Hmmm, well I'll give you 10,000€ for the sword, or I could just take it with an entire barrel of swords." Mika stretched her arms and slowly turned to a nearby barrel of swords, and reached down to grab it.

"Wait! Okay, how about 1,000,000€? That's a lot cheaper! Here, look at the sword if you don't think it's worth that much!" He reached behind the counter and pulled out a sword in its sheath on a sword rack. The sheath was a pure white with what seemed like golden designs on it. The hilt of the sword was wrapped in a golden cloth on the handle while the hand guard was in the shape of a four pointed star. The shopkeeper lifted the sword off the rack and slid the blade out. The light reflected off the blade as it was pulled out making it look like it was made of light itself. Once the entire blade was revealed, Mika could see the etched flame like designs on it.

"This isn't even worth 10,000€! I'll give you 1,000€ and I'm going to take two barrels now for you wasting my time!" The shopkeeper started to panic even more and Mika even saw some sweat drip down his face.

"A-Alright! I'll go 50,000€! That is my final offer!" He was practically shouting and was freaking out almost as bad as Usopp used to!

"Pssh, more like 50€…" Mika muttered.

"Fine! You're lucky business hasn't been that great lately! I'll sell it for your original 10,000€!" Mika was tempted to try and keep going, but this man seemed like he was about to have a mental breakdown. Plus, it's not like she is as amazingly cruel as her mother - who would certainly try and milk every last beli out of this man.

"Deal! Oh, and does this sword have a name?" While the man narrowly escaped himself ripping his hair out, he replied.

"Yes, it does. It is the Lues Diaboli! It is said to have been used during the void century to defeat some type of monster or something. I don't know, but just pay and get out of here. You've caused me enough stress for one day!" Mika gave him a gigantic grin before reaching in her bra and pulling out a paper bill. She lifted her new sword onto her shoulder and gave the shopkeeper the bill before running out in a hurry.

He unfolded the bill and yelled out in frustration. It was a 1,000€ bill! On top of that, Mika even drew a drawing of her head – winking with her tounge out – and her hand making a peace sign!

Mika heard the yell and snickered before stopping down the road, and looked across the massive area she was in to see the rubble of the execution platform. Normally, Mika would have been happy to see the place where her dad narrowly escaped death, and even managed to piss off a lot of people in the process; however something made her feel uneasy.

She stood in the same spot for what seemed like minutes, moving her eyes to look all around the square for signs of hostility or danger. There was just some people walking around and others talking, nothing dangerous to make her feel like this. She shrugged it off, and took a step forward. Just before her foot touched the ground a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hello… Sis."

To Be Continued

It's good to be writing again, and I'll try hard not to do what I did again. Oh, in case you're wondering how I managed to simply forget that I was writing. Well, it may have something to do with the fact that I've read 14 books in the past 5 weeks! Also, If anyone comes up with cool names (not like bios or anything, just names) tell me please. I already have the description and everything for a few characters that will eventually be used in the new fic I'm going to be starting.


	18. Chapter 17 Her last Hours

**ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2****nd**** GENERATION**

Hey guys! One word can sum up why I haven't been updating since like May or June. Football. It starts in July and our season ended last week. We went 10-2 (1-1 in playoffs). I knew I wasn't going to update that much during the summer but now that winter is starting to roll back around again I'll probably start updating more and more. I'll also be working on the other fic I started and it only has one chapter which I rushed because I want to get to the good stuff. Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating but I will probably be starting back up gradually now.

_Chapter 17:Her last hours_

"Hello…Sis."

'Sis!' Mika thought. There could only be one person who would call her that! However, the voice that said the words certainly didn't sound masculine at all. In fact, it sounded feminine. The hand on her shoulder felt smooth and gentler than a man's would have. Mika dared to see who stopped her by turning her head slowly.

Sure enough, it wasn't the person that she thought it was. Her heart could start beating again, but certainly not at its normal pace. The person who stopped her was a little taller than her, had long flowing black hair, and was wearing a tight, black, Chinese dress that had red trim, and she also had black high heeled shoes. She was beautiful, but Mika refused to recognize that. She was too nervous, confused, and scared to care.

"Umm. D-Do I know you?" The person smiled half heartedly and let go of Mika so she could turn around and face her.

"You do not know me. My name is Shenhua Jiang, but you can call me Jiang. Under different circumstance I would be happy to meet you, me being your brother's girlfriend and all, but today is a grim day." Mika recoiled a bit at her introduction – well beginning of it anyway. Her brother's girlfriend? It has been getting way too close for comfort lately with all this talk about her brother. Now, though, her brother could be literally down the street from her and she wouldn't even know!

"My brother's girlfriend! Does that mean he's here!?" Jiang had a slight look of sorrow in her eyes for a split second, but she put on a mask of her happy, smiling face.

"Yes, yes he is. We just wanted to meet up with you – the both of us – and he wanted to bury the hatchet and become a good brother to you." Emotions and thoughts raced through Mika's head. All of them seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere because as soon as one popped in, it left and was replaced by another. Sam is here, but instead of being the vicious boy she remembered he wants to be friends? This seemed too good to be true, so it probably was. However, Mika had no reason to not believe Jiang. It's not like Sam has done anything to her in the past twelve years or so.

"I-I don't know if you're telling the truth or not, but I'll trust you for now." Jiang smiled at her as she offered Mika her hand. She grabbed hold of it and they walked down the street, looking at shops and people chatting to each other. Mika was avoiding her gaze from Jiang. She merely had a hunch that it was okay to trust this woman who claimed to be her brother's girlfriend. However, Mika rustled up the courage to ask Jiang a question a few minutes later.

"Umm, what did Sam tell you? Like, about who he is and who I am?" Jiang showed a warm smile to Mika.

"Hm? Oh, yes I think I know what you're wondering about. Yes, I do know who you are. You," Jiang leaned in to whisper. "Are Monkey D. Namika. Your father is the Pirate King, and Sam also told me that you were sent flying from former Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma, at the Sabondy Archipelago around twelve years ago.

"Your brother, on the other hand, was sent flying with your dad to Amazon Lily. The place where the Shichibukai, Boa Hancock" She seemed to spit that name like venom, which confused Mika. "Lives and your father left him there with that whore who, as far as I've gathered, loved your father. So she now thinks of your brother as her son. I don't really know much about you though. Care to fill in some blanks?"

Mika was thinking about telling her where she was for the past years, but thought better of it when she reminded herself that she had just met this woman not more than 15 minutes ago. There was practically no reason to be sure that she was telling to truth or could be trusted at this point. Jiang took her silence as her answer.

They walked for a few minutes before Jiang heard Mika's stomach growl. She looked at her and had to stifle a laugh when she saw Mika looking away while whistling.

"Ha! Are you hungry? We could stop at one of the restaurants and grab a bite to eat. Do you want to?" Mika continued to whistle and look in just about every other direction except for Jiang's. She did, however, manage to let out a mutter.

"No, no. I'm not hungry! Besides, I don't have any money!" 'Alright,' Jiang thought. 'She is either broke, she just doesn't want to pay, or she is a little bit nervous. Probably the latter two…'

"Wow. You're a terrible liar! Come on, I'll pay. Everything is going to be fine." Jiang led Mika into a nearby bar and they sat down at the counter. They both seemed to notice the curious gazes and drooling mouths of some men – and women – that were in the bar and even looking through the doors and windows. It was pretty weird from Mika's perspective, but Jiang looked like she was used to it because she twirled around in her chair, stretched her arms back, and puffed out her chest. Mika could have sworn she saw a couple people pass out from blood loss. She just shrugged it off nonchalantly and turned back to the counter.

"Yo! What can I get for you two pretty ladies?" A handsome man – well compared to the other people around here - who was about 6'2" tall, had dark brown hair with a patch a blonde on the right side, had sky blue eyes, and was currently wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that had a dragon design on the back. Mika looked at the man and grinned.

"Hi, I want meat, and lots of it!" The bartender smiled at her and looked at Jiang for her order. She was stunned at what Mika said due to her dirty mind, but within seconds she understood what she really meant. Jiang shook her head to rid herself of her thought and looked at the bartender.

"Umm, a chicken salad and some water is all for me." The bartender smiled at her then turned to a woman who could be seen over a counter stacked with bottles. She must have been in the kitchen because there were fridges, ovens, and other cooking necessities. She was about 5'4" tall; she had blonde hair that went to about her mid-back, sea green eyes, and was wearing light blue jeans and a white t-shirt that also had the same dragon design as the bartender.

"Yo, Lucy! Get me a Chicken Salad and a lot of meat!" The woman, now known as Lucy, looked over to him and smiled.

"Alright, Drake!" Lucy got busy cooking up food for Mika and Jiang. The bartender, identified as Drake, shouted back to Lucy.

"Thank you, your order will be out in just a minute!" He turned to the counter that was loaded with bottles and poured Jiang's drink for her. He set it in front of her and leaned on the counter.

"So, I haven't seen you two around her before. Are you tourists? Many people come to see the destroyed execution platform." Mika had her attention on Drake, as did Jiang. Drake saw the attention and continued with his thought.

"The current pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy," Mika tensed a bit, and Jiang looked over just in time to notice. "Was about to be executed by Buggy the Clown, a former Shichibukai but at this time he wasn't. Then, out of nowhere, a storm came and lightning struck Buggy's sword and destroyed the entire platform! One of the Captains, who used to work at the marine base here, Captain Smoker who is now Admiral Smoker, said that the same day Monkey D. Dragon was found to have been there and helped his son. It would be crazy if Luffy had a kid and protected them in the same way! Eh, but lightning never strikes the same place twice."

Mika had a look of panic in her eyes, a nearly unnoticeable shake, and she just kept staring into nothing. Drake tilted his head in confusion and was about to ask what's wrong when…

"Drake! Order's up!" Lucy shouted through the window. He turned around and picked up the salad and two plates of meat.

"Yo, alright thanks, Lucy. Ja Ne!" He set them down in front of the two women and was a bit taken back when all traces of Mika's previous mood vanished. She nearly inhaled the plates of meat; it even made Drake wonder if she took a break long enough for her to breathe! Jiang was a bit taken back too. She had seen Sam eat in a similar way, but she figured that his sister would have a little bit more grace. Needless to say, she did not.

"Geez, Mika slow down a little bit. It's nice to taste your food every now and again." Mika swallowed the food that was in her mouth and leaned back.

"Ah, that was tasty! Did you say something Jiang?" Jiang looked at Mika's plate and sighed inwardly when she saw that it was empty. She sure was a food eater. Jiang shook her head and looked to Drake who looked like he was about to say something.

"Yo, so I take it that you two aren't from around here. Where are you from then? Oh, and as you probably have figured out by now my name is Drake." Mika looked at Jiang to see if she was going to answer first, but Jiang gestured for her to answer. Mika had strangely grown comfortable with Jiang in the short time she has known her. Maybe it's just easier to not have to worry about it. She looked at Drake and grinned.

"Shishishi, I'm Mika! I'm from the East Blue, like you are. I lived with my aunt on Cocoyashi village for most of my life." Mika was talking to Drake, but she actually just decided to answer Jiang's question from earlier. Drake smirked at Mika and shrugged a shoulder.

"Huh, that's the place where Arlong took power at a little over a decade ago, right?" Mika remembered the stories her aunt Nojiko told her about when Arlong controlled her mother's home island. About how Nami had to make maps against her will for Arlong for eight years. The thought about how it must have been was terrible enough to make Mika not even speak her response, just nod her head. Drake narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I see, well that's probably one of the good things that the Pirate King actually did. He liberated that island from its oppression. Oh, and by the way I'm not from the East Blue. I'm from the South Blue." He turned to look at Jiang. "How about you, care to tell about yourself?" Jiang looked hesitant at first, but she motioned for the both of them to come close so that nobody could hear them.

"Alright, don't make any overreactions. I don't want to cause a scene or anything. Mika, I should have told you this earlier. I'm a Shichibukai." Both Mika and Drake recoiled a bit from this. 'A Shichibukai!' Mika thought. 'That means that she's like Sam too!' Mika slowly lowered herself off of the barstool she sat on.

Jiang was surprised at the two's reactions. They were actually able to hold in their surprise, even though her name was in the paper and known worldwide. The more she thought about it the more she wondered how they couldn't have known, but it's just easier to think that they aren't quite up to speed with current events.

"Shi..Shi… Well I think it's about time to go Jiang." Said person turned to look at Mika who was awkwardly scooting towards the door. "Bye Drake, thanks for the food!" She waved and scurried out of the door, leaving Jiang and Drake by themselves for a moment. Jiang looked around to make sure nobody was listening to them and leaned in towards Drake.

"Listen, I know who you are and I know you know who I am. I assume some higher ups told you about the plan to exterminate Mika, but I want you to ignore them. I will do it by myself. However, she has a crew in town here somewhere I want you and your men to detain them."

Drake nodded his head and motioned for Jiang to hurry up and leave. "Ja Ne! Have a nice day!" Jiang waved and hurried through to door before Mika could get very far away.

As it would be, Mika was nowhere in sight. 'What a headache this is going to be!'

XXXX

Victor was aimlessly walking around Lougetown looking at anything and everything. He knew it was only a matter of time before something exciting would happen anyway. Things tend to go that way when you travel with someone like Mika.

He wandered into the central plaza. It was surrounded by two and three story buildings that had elegant balconies and columns on the outside. Towards the back of the plaza lay the charred remains of the execution platform Gol D. Roger was executed on over 30 years ago! It peaked Victors curiosity was peaked so he decided to walk towards it and read the plaque that stood there.

'The remains of the famed execution tower

where the first Pirate King, Gol D. Roger,

was brought to justice.

It was destroyed when former Shichibukai

Buggy the Clown nearly executed the current

Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy.'

"Huh, so looks like even the Pirate King had a rough start. Maybe there's hope for our crew yet, haha!" Victor chuckled to himself as another person walked up to the plaque. Victor looked over to see the spiky orange hair of someone who was a bit shorter than him and looked about 10 or 15 years older.

"Everyone has their rough starts no matter whom you are or where you came from. What made the Pirate King great is how he handled those rough patches and thrived coming out. Everything he went through only made him stronger. However, it is also due to the help of his crew that he was able to make it through all of his struggles. Without them I'm sure that he wouldn't have made it nearly as far as he did.

There's a lesson in there for you young man, you can never give up despite how bleak the situation looks. I heard you say that you're in a pirate crew. This is a very common place for pirates, but it is also a very common place for them to get arrested. Stay on your guard, because I have a feeling you'll need it soon." Victor was a bit caught off guard by this stranger's speech to him. It would be different if he at least knew him, but this was some total stranger that just came out of nowhere!

"Hey, um thanks I guess, but I have no idea who you even are. My name is Victor just in case you're one of those really polite people." Victor outstretched his hand and the man met it with his own.

"Oh, haha sorry about that. I tend to just start talking to people sometimes and completely forget to introduce myself. My name is Marcus. Nice to meet you Victor!" Marcus and Victor shook hands. Once they released Marcus was the first to speak.

"So you're in a pirate crew, what's the name of your crew? I might have heard of it." Victor smiled to Marcus. 'This guy seems alright I guess, a little straightforward, but alright'

"I'm in the crew known as the Halo Pirates! We're a pretty new rookie crew but that doesn't mean we aren't strong. We are probably one of the strongest crews in the whole East Blue!" Victor had a proud look on his face. Marcus had a small smile on his face.

"I see, then does that mean that you are THAT Victor? Victor Chambers with a €20,000,000 bounty? That's pretty impressive for a rookie in the East Blue who isn't even the captain!" Victor's ego was boosted all the way to cloud nine.

"So you know who I am, but all I know about you is that your name is Marcus. Care to tell about yourself?" Marcus thought about for a second before speaking. 'Well I don't think I can tell him the complete truth so I'll need to change some things.'

"Alright sure, my name is Marcus as you already know. I too am a pirate, but I'm more of a freelancer I guess. I work for anyone who is willing to pay if I think the job is for the right cause. I've worked with marines, pirates, and citizens about various things. That's pretty much all there is to me, I don't have a bounty at the moment either." Victor seemed satisfied with the answer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell was that?!" Victor yelled to Marcus once the both heard a loud scream. Suddenly the two pirates saw Mika sprinting into the central plaza where they were with a sword that Victor had never seen before in her hand. She seemed to running from something, but whatever it had to be was beyond them two.

That is until they saw a fireball fly through the air towards Mika at an insanely fast speed!

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! AHHHHH!" Mika put her sword up to block the fireball. It really shouldn't have been possible but she's been doing it every time a fireball comes her way. The sword seemed to glow a little but each time a fireball hit it.

Victor had no idea where the fireballs were even coming from. The source wasn't in the plaza yet, not that that was a bad thing though. Whatever could shoot those was definitely something he did not want to see!

"Well, looks like its starting. I suggest you do your best to get out of here and to your ship before you get killed." Marcus said out to Victor while looking towards the chaos.

"What are you talking about? What's starting! And why should I leave!" Victor looked towards Mika blocking fireballs. "I need to help Mika! She is obviously in trouble! I'm not gonna be a puss and go hide!" He looked back at Marcus who was smiling a genuine smile.

"Well I heard the marines knew about your presence here and are trying to eliminate 'Guardian Angel' Mika before she can enter the Grand Line." As if by some magic coincidence, marines began marching into to plaza to help aid in the arrest or extermination of Mika.

To Be Continued

I'm going to start writing again, and maybe I'll get another one out this weekend but don't hold your breath for it!

**Captain/Navigator- **"Guardian Angel" Mika- €35,000,000

**First Mate-** Victor Chambers- €20,000,000

**Cook-** Nicole Kachida- none

**Doctor (Surgeon!)-**Verra J. Dawn- none

**Assistant Doctor-** Sokyo Rose- none


End file.
